Dodger and Texas Something More
by lozxtitchx
Summary: My take on the whole "Dexas" relationship. How they turn from friends into something more. Rated M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

"**Tex, please say you're free tonight" Dodger proclaimed as he walked into the kitchen of the Deli, my place of work, startling me slightly**

"**Dodger, what're you doing here? You can't be in here" I exclaimed, motioning for him to leave**

"**Why can't I?" he questioned, confused**

"**You can't be in the kitchen due to health and safety. What's going on, why do you wanna know if I'm free tonight?" I asked**

"**We're friends and I was wondering if you wanted to maybe grab a pizza and a DVD?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow**

"**Back at my place?" I enquired**

**He nodded in reply…**

"**Sure. Give me ten minutes and I'll finish up here" I informed him, walking back into the kitchen**

**DODGER'S POV:**

**Texas and I had been friends for a while but just recently things had started to develop between us. We'd slept together and even though we both said we'd leave it in the past I was pretty sure I didn't want to, I was pretty sure I wanted more but I wasn't sure what she wanted. Tonight was the night I was gonna find out…**

**TEXAS'S POV:**

**Dodger and I had been friends for quite a while before we slept together. Even though we'd both said it was gonna be a one time thing each and every day I saw him I was wanting more and more, more and more out of our friendship/relationship, whatever it was we had…**

**DODGER'S POV:**

**Texas and I left the Deli and walked back to her flat which she shared with her best friend Leanne, boss Doug and my cousin Dennis. Luckily when we arrived no one was in…**

"**Leanne said she'd be here" she admitted as she dumped her bag and coat on the back of the sofa**

**I smiled… "so, what pizza do you want?"**

"**How about we make our own?" she suggested, raising an eyebrow "we've got all the ingredients"**

**I nodded in agreement and placed the takeaway menu down and walked over to the fridge, taking the stuff from her hands she was pulling out and placing it down onto the worktop. Half an hour later, somehow we'd both become covered in flour…**

"**You look a state" she exclaimed as she placed the pizza we'd made in the oven**

"**I think you need to look at yourself" I informed her, motioning to the mirror behind her**

"**I'm gonna go and get cleaned up. Here" she stated, throwing me a towel**

**I caught it and preceded to cleaning my face as she walked upstairs to get changed, she appeared ten minutes later flour free and in a pair of jeans and a hoodie…**

"**Is that my hoodie?" I asked, raising an eyebrow**

"**Yep, you left it here the night we slept together. You don't mind do you?" she enquired**

"**No, no. I didn't even notice it was missing" I replied**

**I smiled as I threw the towel down onto the worktop and watched as she grabbed us another beer from the fridge, handing me one she eased herself up onto the worktop across from the oven. I leant against the worktop opposite her and smiled as we sat in a comfortable silence…**

**TEXAS'S POV:**

**Dodger and I sat in a comfortable silence as we both sipped our beers, waiting for our pizza to cook. I'd purposely put his hoodie on, wanting to see his reaction. It was exactly how I'd suspected, happy but trying to hide the fact that he was happy…**

"**Dodge, I was thinking, how about we go out sometime? As more than friends" I asked nervously**

"**You mean a date?" he enquired, raising an eyebrow**

"**Yep, only if you want to of course?" I questioned**

"**I want to. How about tomorrow, I'll pick you up after work?" he suggested**

**I nodded in agreement and smiled as the timer on the oven beeped, breaking the moment. I jumped down from the worktop and walked over to the oven, grabbing the oven gloves, opening the oven door and taking the pizza out, placing it on the top…**

"**So, what do you think?" I asked as Dodger took a bite of the pizza we'd made**

"**Beautiful!" he proclaimed, smiling as he continued to munch away**

**I smiled and began to tuck into my side of the pizza. A little while later we'd both finished our pizzas and I took our plates away, walking back into the kitchen. I placed our plates down on top of the oven, not realising I was so near to the still hot pizza tray, burning my skin…**

"**Ow" I exclaimed**

"**Tex, you okay?" Dodger asked worriedly, rushing into the kitchen**

"**No, I've burnt myself" I informed him**

"**Quick, get it under the cold tap before it starts to blister" he stated**

**I did as he said as he turned the tap on, holding the side of my wrist gently as I ran my wrist under the water, wincing as it started to sting…**

"**You okay?" he questioned as I took my wrist from under the tap**

"**I am now. Thanks" I replied as he wrapped my wrist in a towel**

"**You're welcome. So, movie?" he enquired, motioning to the living room**

**I nodded and followed him through to the living room, sitting next to him on the sofa. As the film began tiredness began to overtake my body and I felt my eyes dropping shut…**

**I don't know how long later I awoke and I looked around at my surroundings, I was in my bedroom, on my bed. I turned to my side and saw Dodger asleep next to me, I smiled and settled back down to sleep, excited about what could and would happen tomorrow! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I woke up the next morning to find Dodger was still sound asleep. I smiled and subtly snuggled myself further into his embrace, enjoying feeling the warmth of his body next to mine in my bed once again…**

**DODGER'S POV:**

**I stirred momentarily as I felt Texas snuggle into me; I smiled as I opened my eyes blearily and saw her head laid on my chest, her eyes shut. I shut my eyes once again and fell back asleep, being woken up I don't know how long later by her alarm…**

"**Sorry" she proclaimed sleepily, turning back to me as she turned it off**

"**It's okay. Morning" I greeted her, a smile appearing on my face as she turned to me**

"**Morning, do you want some breakfast?" she enquired**

"**No thanks, I don't want the third degree from Dennis and Leanne so I'm gonna get off. I'll see you tonight though right?" I asked**

**She nodded in agreement and I smiled, leaning in to kiss her cheek as I climbed off the bed and left the room…**

**TEXAS'S POV:**

**I watched as Dodger left the room, shutting the door behind him quietly. I smiled and sighed contentedly and lay back down, shutting my eyes, my phone vibrating moments later. I picked it up and saw it was Dodger texting…**

"**Come down and save me please. I didn't think anyone would be up but Den and Leanne both are. Helpppppp x"**

**I chuckled and stood up, wrapping my dressing gown around my body, making my way downstairs…**

"**Morning, Dodger was just telling us that he stayed the night, you didn't tell us you two had plans?" Leanne questioned, raising an eyebrow**

"**I don't have to tell you two everything and besides, these plans were last minute!" I informed them as I walked over to the fridge, grabbing the fresh orange juice**

"**Now that's been explained can I go?" Dodger asked**

"**You're free to go" Dennis replied**

**I rolled my eyes and placed the carton of juice down on the side, escorting Dodger to the door…**

"**Sorry about them" I sighed as he opened the front door and stood on the other side**

"**It's okay. I just didn't wanna say anything to them that you weren't happy with" he explained**

"**Well thank you. I'll meet you outside the Deli tonight yea?" I enquired**

**He nodded and smiled before opening the main door to our building and shutting it behind him. I shut the flat door and walked into the kitchen again…**

"**So you and Marco are going out tonight are you?" Dennis asked**

"**Yes Dennis we are, but as friends" I informed him, grabbing my juice from the side**

**Dennis nodded and I disappeared back to my room, getting myself organised for my day at work. I left my bedroom half an hour later with my handbag and a bag full of clothes because I wouldn't have time to come home and change before going out with Dodger…**

"**See you later Leanne" I proclaimed, saying goodbye to my housemate as I walked down the stairs**

"**Hang on a sec, now Dennis isn't here, are you going out on a date with Dodger tonight?" she enquired, raising an eyebrow as she dried her hands**

"**Yes we are but please don't say anything to anyone" I begged**

"**My lips are sealed. Do you want me to come to the deli later to help you get ready?" she questioned**

"**No, I'll be okay. Thanks anyway. See you later" I replied, walking out of the front door, shutting it behind me**

**Later on that afternoon…**

"**Doug, do you think I can finish a little bit earlier? I need to get changed because I'm going out" I asked as I held up the bag with all my clothes in**

"**Wouldn't have anything to do with a certain young man called Dodger Savage would it?" he enquired as he finished serving a customer**

"**I asked Leanne not to say anything but yes, if you must know it is. So, can I?" I questioned**

"**Course you can, as long as you come out and show me what you're wearing?" he asked**

**I chuckled and nodded before disappearing into the room at the back of the kitchen, changing into jeans, a cream flowed top and a pair of flats…**

"**How do I look?" I asked as I walked back out of the room as Doug was locking up**

"**Amazing, you'll knock him dead, and if you're a little bit late for work tomorrow, it doesn't matter" he informed me, winking**

**I chuckled and rolled my eyes before folding my work uniform and placing it in the bag my clothes that I'd changed into had been moments previously, placing it back in the room I'd just got changed in…**

"**Right, he's here. Are you sure I look okay?" I questioned**

"**You look gorgeous, now go" Doug proclaimed, shoving me out of the door**

**DODGER'S POV:**

**I arrived in the village at five o clock to see Texas getting shoved out of the Deli door by Doug. I chuckled and walked over to her as she walked over to me. She looked gorgeous…**

"**Hi" I greeted her as I reached her**

"**Hi" she mirrored, smiling **

"**So, what did you have planned? Seen as though this date was your idea" I asked**

"**A drink in the SU and then to the cinema? American Pie's on and I really wanna see it" she proclaimed**

**I nodded in agreement and we walked off in the direction of the SU Bar, arriving there ten minutes later…**

"**Do you think we can go straight to town?" she questioned**

"**Sure but why?" I enquired, confused**

"**Dennis and Leanne are at the bar and I told them we were only going out as friends. If they spot us we'll never get rid of them. Come on" she exclaimed, taking my hand and pulling me out of the bar and out of sight**

**The door shut behind us and we walked back down to the piazza. Later on that evening as we left the cinema…**

"**That film was hilarious. Stifler's still as hot as I remember" she exclaimed **

"**Ahem. Present company excepted I hope?" I asked, raising an eyebrow**

"**Of course. So, are you gonna walk me home?" she questioned**

**I nodded and held my arm out to her which she linked through mine. We walked back to the village in a comfortable silence, as we reached her front door…**

"**Thanks for a great night. I never knew you were such a gentlemen" she admitted**

"**Why do you say that?" I enquired**

"**You paid for everything, I wasn't expecting that. Thank you. Tonight's been lovely" she explained**

"**I'm glad you've enjoyed yourself because I have too. So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" I asked**

**She nodded in agreement and I smiled and turned to walk away, as I reached the steps…**

"**Dodge" she proclaimed**

**I turned and came to face with her, her lips crashing down on mine…**

"**How about you stay tonight?" she suggested**

**I nodded and pulled her lips to mine once again, walking our way back towards her flat, towards her bedroom…**


	3. Chapter 3

**The next morning I woke up before Dodger, he was sound asleep. I crept out of bed and out of the room, walking downstairs to make us both a cup of coffee…**

"**I'm guessing your date went well then did it?" Leanne questioned, making me jump**

"**You frightened me half to death and yes it did thank you" I replied, smiling as I turned to her**

"**Good. Right, I'm off job hunting. How about we do something later?" she asked**

"**I'll see what Dodger's doing and I'll let you know" I informed her, smiling as she grabbed her handbag from the side and left the flat**

**DODGER'S POV:**

**I woke up to find Texas wasn't lying next to me like I thought she would've been. I pulled a t-shirt and on and walked downstairs, she was stood facing away from me so I crept over and wrapped my arms around her waist…**

"**What is it with everyone making me jump this morning?" she proclaimed, almost spilling the milk she was adding to our coffees**

"**Sorry, I'm hoping one of those is for me? I need some energy, I'm shattered" I informed her**

**She smirked and handed me a mug as she turned around, I let go of her waist and took the mug from her hands, sitting down at the breakfast bar in the middle of the room…**

"**So, about last night?" I enquired, raising an eyebrow**

"**What, the sex thing or the date thing?" she asked**

**I chuckled at her boldness "the date thing, how about we do it again? Tonight after my shift in the SU?"**

"**Sounds good to me" she replied, smiling as I smiled back, moving my face towards her, planting a kiss on her lips**

"**I better be getting ready. It's delivery day, I'll meet you at work at 6?" I questioned**

**She nodded as she took a sip of her coffee. I disappeared upstairs, my coffee in hand as I went off to get myself dressed…**

**TEXAS'S POV:**

**After Dodger left the flat I got myself showered and dressed and headed off to work…**

"**So, how was last night?" Ste enquired as I walked in the door**

"**Doug" I exclaimed "I asked you not to say anything"**

"**Sorry" I heard his muffled reply come from the kitchen**

"**My lips are firmly sealed, unlike yours I'm guessing seeing as though you're late for your shift?" Ste asked**

**I rolled my eyes and walked into the back to get changed into my uniform. When my shift had finished I headed home to get organised to meet Dodger at the SU Bar. Leaving the house at twenty to six I made my way through the village and down to the piazza where the SU Bar was situated…**

**DODGER'S POV:**

**I'd just finished serving a customer when I turned around to restock the beer fridge, something I'd been meaning to do for a while…**

"**Can I get some service please?" I heard Texas's voice question**

"**Course, what can I get you to drink Madam?" I enquired, turning to face her**

"**Bottle of beer please" she informed me, smiling as she set her bag down on the bar**

"**How's your day been?" I asked as I handed her the drink as she handed me the money**

"**Good thanks, and yours?" she enquired, taking a sip of her drink**

"**Okay, it'll be even better when I finish though, I'm going on a date" I stated**

"**Ooh, with anyone I know?" she asked, raising an eyebrow**

"**You might do. She's smart, beautiful, ringing any bells?" I questioned**

"**A few, aren't you meant to be finishing now?" she enquired**

"**I am but Dan's running late so I've got to stay until he gets here. He should be about fifteen minutes, that's okay isn't it?" I asked**

"**Course, I'll keep you company" she informed me**

"**I couldn't think of anything better, I'll just go and serve these customers and then I'll be back" I replied, motioning to the customers at the other end of the bar**

**TEXAS'S POV:**

**I watched as Dodger served and worked his magic, making the customers laugh. I watched a blonde walk up to the bar as he was about to walk back to me. She was all dolled up, dressed to impress. Dodger glanced at me and rolled his eyes; I smiled and finished my beer. I watched as he served and I watched as she subtly tried to shove her boobs in his face, I rolled my eyes and I continued to watch Dodger, he was smiling and then I saw their hands connect. That was it, I'd had enough, I walked out, ignoring Dodger's pleas…**

"**Tex, Tex wait please" Dodger exclaimed as I walked down the steps, falling to my feet**

"**Now look what you've made me do" I proclaimed as I tried to stand up, hissing in pain**

"**Are you okay? Can you get up?" he enquired, holding out his hands to me**

"**Don't touch me Dodger. What was all that about back there?" I questioned**

"**You mean the blonde? Babe, nothing was going on, I swear, if you'd have stayed and watched she reached to touch my hand and I pulled away. I swear" he explained**

**I bowed my head and lifted my skirt so I could see my ankle, it was swelling up…**

"**Do you think you could take me to the hospital please?" I enquired**

"**Good job Dan arrived just as that happened wasn't it? Come on" he replied, sighing as he took my weight and escorted me to his van**


	4. Chapter 4

**We arrived at the hospital and I sat Texas down with a chair opposite her so she could elevate her ankle before walking over to the receptionist who handed me some forms to fill in. After filling them in I sat back down and walked over to her…**

"**How you doing?" I questioned, glancing at her out of the corner of my eye**

"**Okay I guess. I'm sorry about earlier, I should trust you" she sighed**

"**It's okay. I can understand why you don't trust me but there's something you need to know, I'd never do anything to hurt you, okay?" I enquired**

"**I know, like I said I should've trusted you. I just saw that girl and she's prettier than me so I just assumed and jumped to conclusions" I admitted**

"**Tex, she was fake, everything about her was fake. I'll be honest, once that would've been my cup of tea but not now, not now you're in my life" I informed her**

"**Tell me why you used to be the way you were. Why you used to sleep with girls and mess them around, please" she stated**

"**You really wanna know?" I enquired, raising an eyebrow**

"**I really wanna know. I wanna know the Dodger who doesn't have facades and doesn't hide behind a mask" she replied**

"**Okay. Well, when I was seven my Mum left my Dad. I cane home from school and she'd gone, she'd disappeared and I walked in on my Dad crying, it was his birthday" I admitted, trying my hardest not to tear up**

"**Dodger, I'm so sorry" she proclaimed, taking my hand in hers**

"**It's okay. I haven't seen her since and I wouldn't want to. I hate her for what she did, what she did to him and what she did to us" I informed her**

"**Thank you for telling me" she replied, smiling at me, squeezing my hand**

"**You're welcome; you deserved to know the truth. Now, how's that ankle?" I enquired**

"**Sore" she sighed, wincing as she eased herself to sit up in her chair more**

"**Do you want me to go and see if I can hurry them up?" I questioned**

"**No, no. It's fine" she informed me, smiling as she took my hand once again**

**Three hours later we left the hospital. Luckily Texas had only badly sprained her ankle and had been given crutches as an aid for walking until her ankle was healed…**

"**You okay to walk or do you want me to fetch the van around?" I enquired as we reached the entrance to the car park**

"**I'll be okay walking" she informed me, smiling as we began to walk through the car park**

**I helped her ease herself into the van and then placed her crutches into the back, walking around to the driver's side where I stepped into the van and we drove back to the village. I escorted Texas into the flat…**

"**Do you want to stay tonight?" she enquired as she sat herself down on the sofa**

"**Only if you want me to?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow**

"**Yep I do, it'll be nice having someone wait on me hand and foot" she replied, smirking**

**I chuckled and walked into the kitchen to make us both a cup of tea and for the rest of the night we spent it talking and enjoying each other's company, something we hadn't done in a long time…**


	5. Chapter 5

"**Hi" I greeted Dodger as he walked into the Deli**

"**Hey, have you got the flat to yourself tonight?" he enquired, raising an eyebrow**

"**That depends on why you want to know?" I questioned**

"**I've got a surprise for you so if you have I'll need your keys before you finish here" he explained**

"**What sort of surprise?" I asked, confused**

"**A good surprise. So, have you got the flat to yourself tonight or not?" he enquired**

"**Yes I have. Leanne's out with some friends off her course and Dennis is meeting Dirk, I'm surprised you're not going" I admitted**

"**I was invited and Dennis wasn't gonna go but he said yes when I told him the surprise I had in store for you. I'll be back at five to pick up your keys" he informed me, kissing me gently before he left**

**I smiled and watched as he left the Deli, leaving me in confusion. At five o clock that evening as he'd said, he returned and I handed over my keys suspiciously…**

**DODGER'S POV:**

**I picked up the keys from the Deli and walked the few yards to Texas's flat, unlocking the door and shutting it behind me. Before I'd been to pick up the keys I'd dumped bags outside of her front door that were filled with candles and food ready to be prepared. I was cooking her a romantic meal. I decided to set the table first and then get on with the cooking. After getting the table sorted and looking just how I wanted it to, I began preparing our meal, I'd decided on prawn cocktail for starters, followed by lasagne and then for dessert, my infamous chocolate cake…**

**TEXAS'S POV:**

**I finished my shift and said my goodbyes to Ste and Doug before heading back to the flat to see what Dodger's surprise was, I was intrigued to say the least. I knocked on the front door and was greeted by Dodger a moment later, opening the door to a dimly lit apartment…**

"**What's all this?" I enquired as he pulled me in, shutting the door quickly before covering my eyes**

"**Walk forwards, keep going and stop" he proclaimed, removing his hands from my eyes "open"**

**I opened my eyes and came face to face with a table set for two, candles adorning each side of the table and I could smell something delicious cooking…**

"**What is all this?" I asked, throwing my bag down on the sofa**

"**This is a treat for you, to show you how sorry I am about the other week" he explained**

"**You already apologised and I already forgave you. You didn't have to do all this" I proclaimed**

"**Do you not like it?" he enquired worriedly**

"**No, it's not that, I love it. You just didn't have to go to all this trouble" I informed him**

"**I wanted to. So, would Madam like a glass of champagne?" he questioned**

**I nodded and watched as he took the champagne from the ice bucket and poured me a glass, handing me it before disappearing back into the kitchen to bring out our starters…**

**After we'd finished our meal…**

"**That was amazing" I exclaimed as I sat back in my chair, full to the brim**

"**Did you like it?" he asked, playing with one of the many rose petals that was laid on the table**

"**I loved it. Thank you so much, no one's ever done anything this nice for me before" I admitted**

"**You're special to me and I wanted to show you how much I appreciate you" he informed me**

**I smiled and pulled him towards me for a kiss, his tongue entering my mouth. I pulled away breathless a few moments later, a smile on both our faces. I was the happiest I'd ever been, little did I know, that was all about to come crashing down!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Excuse me, I don't suppose you know a Mark Savage do you?" a woman asked me as I sat at one of the tables in the SU Bar, waiting for Dodger to finish his shift

"Why're you looking for my boyfriend?" I enquired, raising an eyebrow

"Can you tell me where he is or not?" the woman asked abruptly

"You need to learn some manners" I proclaimed, shocked at her rudeness "he's over there"

The woman walked over to the bar and I rolled my eyes at her not even saying thank you to me…

DODGER'S POV:

"Mark love" a woman's voice spoke

"Mum?" I questioned, shocked at the woman standing in front of me

"Yea darling, how are you?" she enquired

"Dodger, is everything okay?" Texas asked as she walked over, placing her glass on the bar

"Everything's fine" I informed her, smiling

"I'm sorry about my rudeness earlier, nice to meet you, I'm Linda Savage, Mark's Mum" I watched as my Mum introduced herself to Texas, holding out her hand

Texas stood glued to the spot, speechless, she looked at me…

"Nice to meet you too. Excuse me a moment" she proclaimed

I watched as she walked over to the end of the bar, motioning for me to follow which I did…

"Are you okay?" she questioned worriedly

"I don't know, this is so unexpected" I sighed, running my hands through my hair

"Do you wanna speak to her? Do you want to here her explanations?" she enquired

"Not right now no, maybe sometime though" I admitted, sighing once again

"You need to tell her that. Are we still on for our date?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"Course we are, I'll be back in a sec" I informed her, smiling as I leant over the bar to kiss her

I walked back over to my Mum…

"So, do you think we can talk then?" she questioned

"Yes but not now, I've got plans with my girlfriend. How about tomorrow at College Coffee, at ten, just across there?" I asked

She nodded and smiled and said her goodbyes, to which I did the same. As I watched her leave, I walked back over to Texas…

"Everything okay?" she enquired

"Fine, we're meeting tomorrow at ten at College Coffee" I informed her

"Do you want me to come with you, for moral support?" she questioned

"No, I should be okay, thanks anyway. Right, you ready to go?" I asked

She nodded and smiled as she grabbed her bag from the bar and we left, walking back to hers to order Chinese and watch a film…

TEXAS'S POV:

We reached my flat and walked inside, Dodger grabbing the takeaway menu from the side and walking through to the living room and sitting down on one of the sofas, me sitting next to him as I removed my coat and put my bag down…

After we'd had dinner and we'd cleared up…

"Dodge, do you want some ice cream?" I questioned as I walked to the freezer, pulling out a tub

He didn't reply…

"Dodge, you okay?" I asked, walking over to him

"Sorry, what?" he enquired, breaking out of his trance

"I asked if you wanted some ice cream? What's going on in that mind of yours? Come on, speak to me" I begged

"I'm just confused, confused as to why my Mum's shown up here after all this time" he admitted

"Maybe she wants a chance to get to know her son, you don't know her reasons for leaving in the first place" I replied

"I don't know whether I can go tomorrow. I don't think I can face her leaving my life again" he sighed, the tears building up in his eyes

"Whatever happens with your Mum, I promise you that you've got me. I'm not going anywhere" I informed him, smiling lightly

"You promise?" he enquired

I nodded and smiled as he took a hold of my hand and pulled me towards him, meeting our lips gently…


	7. Chapter 7

That morning I left Texas's flat to go and get changed before meeting my Mum. As I was getting ready to go, Liberty walked in…

"Dodge, can you take me into town please? I'm running late for an interview" she asked

"I can't Libs, sorry, I've got a breakfast date with Texas" I informed her, smiling

"So where were you last night? You would've stayed at hers, surely" she enquired

"I was but she had to go and open up the Deli and I'm meeting her there. Look I've gotta go, I'll see you later" I replied, kissing her cheek before leaving for College Coffee

TEXAS'S POV:

I'd just text Dodger saying good luck and that I'd see him later when Liberty walked into the Deli…

"I thought you were meant to be meeting my brother?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I am but I'm running late, Doug's not back from the cash and carry yet" I informed her, feeling bad for lying

"Right, do you know whether the bus to town has been or not yet?" she asked

"No, I don't think so" I replied, smiling

"Okay, can you just do me a coffee to go please?" she enquired

I nodded and walked over to the coffee machine, making up Liberty's order before handing her the drink she'd ordered and taking her money off of her…

DODGER'S POV:

It was a nice day so I'd decided to get a table outside after ordering our drinks. Ten minutes after I'd arrived Mum walked up the steps and over to the table I was sat at…

"Hello darling, you okay?" she questioned as she sat down opposite me

"Good thanks, how are you?" I asked

"I'm good too thank you. Is this for me?" she enquired

"Yea, I hope you don't mind, I didn't know what you drank" I admitted

"It's lovely, thank you" she replied, smiling

"So, why have you come back after all this time?" I asked as I finished the last of my drink

"I wanted to get to know my children again" she informed me

"But why, why after all these years? You had the chance before you left" I questioned

"It's complicated darling, it really is. Things between me and your father were, and it wouldn't have been fair on any of you" she explained

"Did you just think we were gonna welcome you back with open arms and say everything's gonna be okay? I know Will won't, and I certainly won't either, not unless you start giving me some proper answers" I proclaimed

"I can't explain things properly because I don't know myself, that's the truth love" she stated

"I'm sure it is. Sorry if I don't believe you, now if you'll excuse me" I sighed, standing up and walking away

I ignored her pleas for me to go back and sit down and walked back through the village, not even realising I'd bumped into Texas…

"Dodger, is everything okay?" she asked worriedly, following me as I continued walking

"Not now okay Tex, just leave me alone" I exclaimed, carrying on walking

TEXAS'S POV:

I stopped in the middle of the village, shocked by Dodger's outburst. I didn't know what to do or what to say so instead I went back to the flat and shut the door behind me, trying to take my mind off what had just happened…

DODGER'S POV:

I hadn't meant to snap at Texas, she was only trying to help, only trying to be there for me and what had I done, snapped at her and walked away, knowing full well she'd be upset. I sighed heavily as I sat in the caravan that we called home and ran my hands through my hair and over my face, trying to make sense of the situation that I was in…

TEXAS'S POV:

Two Friends episodes and a bowl full of Ben and Jerry's later a knock at the door sounded. I sighed and switched the TV off before setting my bowl down on the coffee table and walking to the door, opening it I came face to face with a red eyed Dodger, he'd been crying…

"I'm sorry about before, I really am" he sighed "can I come in?"

I motioned for him to come in and as he did I shut the door behind him, walking to the sofas, him following…

"What happened?" I questioned worriedly as I sat next to him

"She's the same old Mum, she won't tell me anything, she won't give me the truth" he informed me

"Did you ask her why she wouldn't?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Yea, she said it's because it's too complicated. She's treating me like a child" he proclaimed

"I'm sorry" I sighed, moving further towards him so I could stroke his shoulder

"It's okay, it's not your fault is it? I shouldn't have snapped and walked away, I should've stayed and told you how I feel" he admitted, sighing heavily

"And how do you feel?" I enquired, intrigued to his answer

"Sad, angry, hurt, upset but most of all happy, happy I've got you in my life. I never thought I could feel this way about anyone Tex, especially not with the way I saw my Dad affected by what my Mum did to him" he explained

"Like I told you last night, I'm always here, I'm not going anywhere. I promise" I replied

"I know, and that's one of the many reasons I love you" he admitted

I was shocked to hear those three little words fall from Dodger's mouth as I'd always expected that I'd be the first one to say them. I was snapped out of my trance by Dodger speaking again…

"I better go, I've freaked you out, I'm sorry" he exclaimed, standing up to walk to the door

"No Dodger wait" I begged, standing up and following him "it was a shock, I love you too"

A smile graced his face as the words fell from my lips, I smiled back as he moved towards me, pulling me into his embrace, leaning his forehead against mine as he connected our lips gently but passionately!


	8. Chapter 8

Things had started to get very heated between Dodger and I after we'd exchanged those three little words. My back was pinned against the wall with his hands beginning to roam under my shirt…

"We should go upstairs, I don't want Leanne or Dennis walking in" I murmured against his lips

"C'mon babe, take a risk" he whispered, his lips detaching themselves from mine, moving down to my neck

I moaned softly and chuckled, pushing my body off the wall and moving him backwards to the sofas, falling down onto the couch, his body rolling onto the top of mine. His hands fingered with the bottom of my shirt once again, moving it up my body, eventually pulling it over my head. His lips connected with my skin once again, my back arching in response to his ministrations…

Soon enough my shirt, my jeans and bra were off and along with Dodger's jeans and t-shirt a pile of clothes had fallen to the floor. Dodger's fingers trailed down the sides of my body until they reached the outline of my underwear, he always knew how to make me feel good. His fingers trailed delicately over the outline of my underwear, making me moan loudly…

"You're so wet, do you still want me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"What do you think?" I enquired, raising an eyebrow also

He chuckled and kissed my collarbones gently before moving his hands down to my underwear once again, pulling them down over my legs and throwing them to the floor where the rest of our clothes had piled up…

"God, you're beautiful" he whispered as he kissed my lips gently

I smiled against his lips and moved my hands to his boxers, pulling them down his legs until they fell to the floor. His lips covered mine once again as he entered me, a moan erupting from my throat as he began to thrust, the pleasure building up inside my body as I moved my hands up his back, the pleasure continuing to mount so my fingers dug into his shoulder blades, my orgasm approaching quickly, washing over me, my eyes shutting so I could savour the moment…

"You okay?" Dodger enquired as he rolled off of me, covering us with a blanket

"Perfect, how about you? You okay?" I questioned, sitting up so I could look at him properly

"I'm brilliant, I've got you haven't I?" he asked

I nodded in agreement and leaned down to kiss his lips gently before laying back down, my head laying on his chest just below his shoulder, his fingertips trailing up and down my arm…

"Do you think I should tell Dad, Lib and Will about Mum?" Dodger asked as we lay in a comfortable silence

"It's really up to you. Do you think she'll show her face again?" I enquired, sitting up once again

"I don't know, I pretty much told her I don't want her in my life if she can't be honest with me but what if she does come back and Dad sees her?" I questioned

"If you decide to tell them then I'll be with you, I promise" I assured him, running my hand through his hair and stroking his face

"What would I do without you?" he asked, stroking my face and chin gently

I smiled at him as he pressed his lips gently to mine, as we pulled apart I snuggled back down into him, my eyes shutting as I fell into a deep sleep…


	9. Chapter 9

"Dad's having a barbecue to celebrate his birthday, do you wanna come?" Dodger asked me as we washed up our things from breakfast that morning

"Are you sure you want me to come?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Course I do, but promise me one thing, you won't listen to anything embarrassing they say about me, okay?" he enquired

I nodded in agreement as I drained the sink, letting the water go down the drain…

"So when is it?" I asked, sitting back down on the sofas

"Tomorrow afternoon at the campervan" he informed me, smiling

I smiled back and moved towards him as he moved towards me, kissing my lips softly…

"I've gotta get to work so I'll see you tomorrow okay?" he asked as he pulled away

I nodded and stood up too; escorting him to the door, kissing him goodbye once again and watching him leave the apartment building, shutting the door behind me…

The next afternoon came and I made my way to the Savage's campervan, being greeted by Dodger as I arrived…

"Hello you, I didn't think you were gonna show" he admitted as he kissed my cheek

"Why not?" I questioned, intrigued

"I don't know, just silly doubts I guess. What's in the bag?" he enquired

"A present and card for your Dad and some alcohol. Where is he?" I asked

"He's still out getting supplies with Dennis and Will. Lib's inside, go on in, I'm just gonna get the barbecue started" he informed me, motioning to the door he'd just stepped out of

I walked inside as he'd said and was immediately greeted by Liberty walking out of one of the bedrooms…

"Hi Texas, it was so nice of you to come. Ooh alcohol, you didn't mind if I do you?" she asked

"No course not, go ahead" I replied, sitting down at the table, Liberty joining me a moment later

"Dodger's really glad you came you know? He's been watching out the window for the last half an hour" she informed me

I smiled and stood up to grab myself a drink, Dodger walking in a moment later, Dennis, Will and Dirk in tow…

"Hello Texas love, thanks for coming" Dirk greeted me after kissing Liberty's cheek, kissing my cheek too

"You're welcome, there's just a little something on there for you" I admitted, motioning to the bag on the side

"Thanks love, you didn't have to" he replied, pulling the card out of the bag and opening it, laughing as he handed the card to Dodger to read, Dodger smiling at me as he read it "where did you find these at such short notice?"

"I have my sources, do you like them?" I enquired

"I love them. Thank you love" he proclaimed, kissing my cheek once again "right, who's up for getting this barbecue well and truly started?"

Dodger, Dennis and Will followed Dirk out with the shopping bags that were full of meat and other supplies whilst Liberty and I gathered together the cutlery, condiments and plates we'd be needing…

"I think Dad's having some trouble with those ice cubes, I'll go and help him" Liberty laughed as we all heard Dirk grunting in frustration as we sat out enjoying the sunshine

DODGER'S POV:

Texas and I were sat next to each other, holding hands. When she heard Liberty say she was going inside she looked up and a piece of hair fell over her eyes, as she went to move it I got there first, moving it for her, exchanging a smile with her…

"I'm gonna go and see what's taking them so long. Anyone else for another beer?" I asked as I stood up and walked to the campervan door which was slightly ajar

Everyone said yes, as I walked over to the door I heard voices, I stopped in my tracks and turned back, Dennis, Will and Texas were all too busy deciding what album to play next…

"Have you seen the smile on his face whenever she's mentioned? He's in love" Liberty exclaimed, clapping her hands together

"He's never been like this before; do you think she could be the one for him?" Dirk questioned

"I think so yep, there's been something between them since day one. I'm so glad they finally acted on it before I cracked their heads together" Liberty admitted

I smiled at hearing them say such positive things and coughed, clearing my throat, letting them know I was coming in…

"You alright son?" Dirk asked as I walked in the door, grabbing three more beer bottles

"Great thanks Dad. You okay, enjoying your day?" I enquired, raising an eyebrow

"Very much so. Right, come on you, let's get back outside" Dirk proclaimed, shooing Liberty out of the campervan as I opened the bottles with the bottle opener on the side

TEXAS'S POV:

It got later on into the night and the sun was beginning to set and a chill began to rise in the air, I shivered slightly, even though I was wrapped in Dodger's embrace and sat between his legs…

"You alright babe?" he questioned worriedly

"I'm fine, just cold. Do you mind if I borrow a hoodie?" I asked, turning up to face him

"Course not, I'll go get you one" he informed me, standing up, kissing me gently before disappearing into the campervan

I smiled and settled back once again, taking a swig of my beer before being joined by Dirk…

"Hello love, you having fun?" he asked, sitting down in a chair next to Dodger's

"It's been great, thank you for inviting me" I replied, smiling widely

"You're welcome. So, where's my son gone?" he questioned

"To get me a hoodie as I'm cold" I informed him, smiling once again

"He's never been this way with anyone else before. When his Mum left us I thought he'd never get over it because it really affected him and he changed but since he met you, you've changed him for the better. Thank you" he stated, placing a hand over mine

"He's amazing, he really is. I never thought I'd find someone who loved me as much as I loved them but I have" I admitted, smiling coyly

"It's love?" Dirk questioned, surprised

"Yea, he told me he loved me the day before yesterday, and I said it too" I informed him

"Well I'm very happy for the both of you" he replied, smiling as Dodger walked back over, hoodie in hand

"Everything okay you two?" he asked, handing me the hoodie, sitting himself down as I pulled the hoodie over me and settled in between his legs once more

"Everything's fine son, I've just been getting to know your beautiful girlfriend" Dirk informed his son

I smiled as Dodger squeezed my shoulder affectionately, a smile appearing on my face. As the night got later, we all descended inside…

"Do you want me to walk you home or do you wanna stay here?" Dodger questioned

"Do you mind if I stay here?" I enquired

"No, course not. Come on, I'm shattered" he sighed, stifling a yawn

We stood up from the table and walked into his bedroom, shutting the door behind us…


	10. Chapter 10

DIRK'S POV:

I was walking back through the village to the campervan from Price Slice as I picked up some essentials for breakfast when I saw someone I didn't think I'd ever see again, my ex wife Linda. What was she doing in town? Before she spotted me I hurried out of the village, arriving back at the campervan ten minutes later to be greeted by Liberty, Dodger and Texas…

"You alright Dad? You look like you've seen a ghost" Liberty questioned as I placed the bag on the side, emptying the contents

"I'm fine darling. Now who's for bacon and eggs?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

The three nodded and smiled and I began cooking away, setting their plates down in front of them fifteen minutes later…

TEXAS'S POV:

After finishing my breakfast Dodger cleared our plates and made us a cup of tea, sitting down next to me once again…

"What have you got planned for your day?" he enquired as we sat alone, watching Liberty and Dirk clear up

"I need to find some inspiration for my next project. It's all about movement" I informed him

"You want some help? I've got the day off" he enquired, raising an eyebrow

"That's not such a bad idea, you could be my subject" I proclaimed

"Now I didn't say anything about that" he stated

"You've never minded me photographing you before?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"That's because those pictures are for your eyes only. How many people are gonna see this project?" he questioned

"Dodger Savage is the shy type? Well, I'd never have guessed" I chuckled lightly

"I'm not, you know that. So, how many people are gonna see this?" he asked

"Not too many. My tutors and a few other students, that's it" I informed him

"Okay then. Why not" he proclaimed, draining his cup of tea as I did the same

"Great. I'll go and get dressed and then we'll head off back to mine. I need to pick up my camera and things" I stated, standing up as he did the same

He nodded and kissed my cheek as I walked into the bathroom to shower. When I'd showered, dried my hair and dressed Dodger was sat in the living room watching television…

"You ready to go?" I questioned as I picked up my handbag

He nodded and switched the television off, standing up and walking over to me, taking my hand in his as we left the campervan, walking back through the village to the flat…

"I'll just go and get my camera, won't be a sec" I informed him as he shut the door behind us as I dashed upstairs, grabbing my camera from my desk, walking back down the stairs

"Ready?" he enquired as he stood against the wall

I nodded and we left the flat once again, shutting and locking the door behind us, making our way to a deserted area of the park…

"So, what do you want me to do?" he asked as we stood in the park

"Maybe just start walking around whilst I take pictures. I need different types of movement" I explained as I set up my camera

He nodded and began walking around the park, pulling funny faces at me every now and again, making me chuckle. As the afternoon drew closer I wrapped up…

"Done" I exclaimed

"Ah, ah, ah, not yet" he informed me

"Dodger?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow as he walked closer to me

"We need one of you and me of course" he stated, picking up my camera

I rolled my eyes as he pulled me into him, wrapping his arm tightly around my waist, the camera taking the picture…

"That's a nice one" I sighed, smiling as I took the camera from his hands, switching it off

He smiled back and took my hand as we left the park and began walking back to my flat…

"Do you want something to eat babe? I don't know about you but I'm starved" he exclaimed as we walked through the village and got closer to the Deli

"No, I'm okay thanks but you go ahead and get yourself something. I'll wait here" I replied

He nodded and walked into the Deli. As I waited outside for him I switched my camera on again and began to look through all the pictures that I'd taken throughout the morning…

"My son's a very photogenic young man isn't he?" a voice questioned, making me jump

"Linda, what're you doing here?" I asked, switching my camera off and turning to face her

"I wanted to see Mark again, do you know where he is?" she enquired, raising an eyebrow

"He's in there but before you go in all guns blazing, he was really upset after your conversation the other day" I admitted

"Things between me and his Dad were complicated and will still be today" she sighed

"But he's not a young kid anymore Linda, that's what you need to understand. You can tell him what happened" I stated

"Maybe you should keep out of things that don't concern you. You're not a Savage" she exclaimed as Dodger walked out of the Deli

"Mum, what do you think you're doing?" Dodger asked, pulling me towards him

"Your girlfriend's getting a little too big for her boots. I was just bringing her down a peg or two" she explained

"You okay babe?" he asked, wrapping his arm around me

I nodded…

"So, do you wanna tell me what you really meant the other day or are you here just trying to cause trouble?" Dodger enquired, raising an eyebrow

"You should ask your Dad" she informed him

Dodger rolled his eyes and took my hand, leading me up the steps to my flat. When we were out of sight…

"You okay? She didn't hurt you did she?" he asked worriedly

"No, no, I'm fine. Are you okay?" I enquired

He nodded and smiled as I smiled back and unlocked my door, us walking into the flat…


	11. Chapter 11

"You should go and see your Dad. I can tell you're thinking about what your Mum said" I admitted to Dodger as I walked into the living room, handing him his drink as I sat back down next to him

"I can't but I will, just not yet" he informed me, sighing heavily as we continued to go through and pick the pictures that should be used on my assignment

I smiled weakly and pressed a soft but gentle kiss to his cheek. As I pulled away…

"What was that for?" he enquired, raising an eyebrow

"I'm here. You don't need to hide how you feel, remember that" I stated, smiling

He smiled and pulled me towards him once again, placing a gentle kiss on my lips. We pulled away and continued to go through the photos, once we'd finished…

"I'm gonna go and see my Dad" he proclaimed, standing up and grabbing his jacket

"Do you want me to come or to stay here?" I questioned

"Stay here but whatever happens, I'll come and tell you" he informed me as we walked to the door

I nodded and smiled as I opened the front door for him, him stepping out of the flat into the entry way…

"You sure you're gonna be okay?" I asked worriedly

"Stop worrying babe" he replied, smiling, pulling me into him by my waist, kissing me gently

I smiled as his lips met mine and we pulled away. His hands left my waist and he walked out of the building. I shut the door and walked back into the flat…

DODGER'S POV:

I left Texas's flat and walked to the campervan, getting increasingly nervous with every step I took. I arrived and took a deep breath, reaching out to open the door…

"You alright son?" Dirk questioned as I walked I into the campervan, shutting the door behind me

"No not really. We need to talk" I informed him, removing my jacket and sitting down "is anyone else in?"

"Okay. No, Lib's with Theresa, Dennis is at work and Will's with some of his uni mates. So, what's up?" he asked

"I don't want you to get angry but the other day Mum came to see me at the SU, she wanted to talk, to get to know me again. We met up the other morning but she wouldn't tell me anything, she treated me like a kid and today me and Texas saw her and she was quite nasty towards Texas, and she said I needed to ask you why she wouldn't tell me why she wouldn't tell me why things would be complicated, even today between you two" I explained, taking a breath

"First off, I'm not angry. I wouldn't stop you having a relationship with your Mum if that's what you wanted but there is something I need to tell you, something I hoped I'd never have to" he sighed, running his hands over his face

I nodded and swallowed a lump in my throat, nervous about what he had to tell me…

"Me and your Mum first got together when we were in school, we were young, 15, 16 tops and unbeknown to me she was seeing someone else. Well, we slept together and she got pregnant, with you but she was sleeping with the other guy too. She insisted that I was the Dad and I believed her, until the day she left when she told me the other guy was the Dad but he wanted nothing to do with her when he found out she'd fallen pregnant so me and her raised you as our own" Dirk admitted

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, after all these years of thinking I was a Savage, I wasn't…

"So you're not my Dad? Do you know who my Dad is?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"I do, but you don't wanna know him. He's a bad guy, he's in jail" Dirk informed me

"I can't believe all this. Why didn't either of you tell me sooner?" I questioned

"We didn't wanna hurt you, we didn't wanna upset you. As far as I'm concerned Dodger, you're my son. Nothing's gonna change that fact" he replied

"But something does change that fact doesn't it? The fact that my Mum was a dirty, filthy whore who slept around" I exclaimed, wanting to punch something

"Don't speak about her like that! She might not be the best of people but she's definitely not a whore, she wanted to do what was best by you" Dirk proclaimed

I stood up and began to walk to the door of my bedroom…

"You, you've been amazing but I can't be here right now" I sighed "I'm gonna go and stay with Texas for a bit"

Dirk nodded in understanding and I walked into my bedroom, shutting the door behind me. I looked around my bedroom before grabbing a bag and stuffing some of my clothes into it. I looked up at my windowsill, there was a picture of myself, Dirk, Will, Dennis and Liberty on there, I picked it up and looked at it momentarily and then put it face down, not wanting to look at it. I zipped up my bag and left the room, nodding at Dirk, him nodding back as I left the campervan, making my way back to Texas's place…

TEXAS'S POV:

A knock at the door sounded and I stood up, walking over to it and pulling it open, seeing a forlorn Dodger standing there…

"What happened?" I asked worriedly

"Do you think I can stay with you?" he enquired

"Course, come in" I proclaimed, pulling him into the flat "Dodger, what's happened? Talk to me"

"Mum slept around and fell pregnant with me. She told Dirk he was my Dad but he's not, my real Dad's in jail. What am I gonna do Tex?" he questioned, his eyes meeting mine for the first time since he arrived

I sighed heavily and pulled him into me, hugging him tightly…

"Whatever choices you make, I'm gonna stick by you 100%. I promise" I informed him

"Thank you" he replied

I pulled away and his eyes were shut. I could immediately tell he was trying to hold back the tears. I pulled him towards me again and his arms locked around my waist…


	12. Chapter 12

"What're you thinking about Mr?" I asked Dodger as we laid in bed that night, my fingertips stroking his bare chest, his running through my hair

"I need to break the news to Will and Lib before anyone else does" he admitted, sighing heavily

"Just try and forget about it and get some sleep. Tomorrow's a new day and things might look clearer then" I stated

"I hope so. Night" he replied, kissing my shoulder softly before reaching over to turn off the light

The next morning…

"Hey, do you want some breakfast?" I enquired as Dodger walked into the kitchen

"I'm not really hungry. Where's Den and Leanne?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"I gave them some cash to go out for breakfast. I didn't think you'd want Dennis on at you first thing in the morning, especially today" I explained

"Come here" he sighed, opening his arms

I smiled in intrigue as I stepped into his embrace, his arms wrapping around me tightly…

"Thank you, for everything" he whispered into the silence of the kitchen

"You're welcome" I replied, smiling as I felt his hands draw patterns up my back

DODGER'S POV:

I left Texas's flat that morning after messaging Will and Liberty asking them to meet me at the SU Bar. I was the first one there so I got a table and waited for them to arrive which they did ten minutes later…

"Hey, how come you didn't come home last night?" Liberty questioned as she sat down

"I spent the night at Texas's place" I informed her, smiling

"What's going on?" Will enquired, raising an eyebrow

"He's just told you. Duh" Liberty proclaimed, rolling her eyes

"No Lib, Will's right. I really don't know how to tell you guys this" I sighed, inhaling and exhaling a breath, trying to gain some composure

"Dodger, what's wrong?" Liberty asked worriedly

"I've been in contact with Mum and yesterday, Dad told me something, something that I can't hide from either of you" I began

"You've been in contact with Mum? Why Dodge? She left us when we were kids, abandoned us" Will proclaimed

"Let him talk Will" Liberty sighed, urging for me to carry on

"Anyway, Mum wouldn't give me any proper answers about why she came back so I went to Dad after she said that's what I should do. He told me something, he told me that when Mum fell pregnant with me she'd been sleeping around. You guys, I'm not a Savage" I informed them

"You've gotta be kidding me right? Where're the hidden cameras?" Will questioned, glancing around the bar

"I'm not kidding Will, it's the truth. I'm sorry mate" I replied, reaching my hand out to his shoulder

"Don't, just leave me alone" he exclaimed, leaving the bar hurriedly

I sighed and turned back to Liberty who looked on the verge of tears…

"Hey, look, whatever happens, you'll always be my baby sister" I sighed, pulling her into me

"I always liked the thought of having two big brothers who'd always look out for me no matter what" she admitted, wiping her eyes

"You've still got that. Just because we're not related doesn't mean I'm gonna stop caring about you. You'll always be my sister Lib" I informed her

"Do you think Will's gonna be okay?" she asked, motioning to the doors he'd just walked out of

"I'm sure he'll be fine. You know what he's like, he just needs to calm down" I replied

"Are you staying with Texas?" she enquired

"Yep, I can't stay at the campervan Lib. Do you understand?" I questioned

"I do, and I'm glad you've got Texas, I really am" she informed me, smiling

"Me too Lib, me too" I sighed, smiling contentedly at the thought of Texas

Not too long later Liberty left the bar and so did I. I'd decided I was gonna leave Will to calm down so I headed back to the flat. Texas had given me a spare key so I let myself in…

"Hey, you've got a visitor" she informed me as I walked into the flat

"Who?" I enquired, raising an eyebrow

"Will, he's in the kitchen. I'll leave you to it, I've gotta go to work. I'll see you later" she replied, kissing my lips gently

I smiled and watched her leave the flat before inhaling and exhaling a deep breath once again before walking into the kitchen…

"I'm sorry about earlier, it was just a shock" he admitted as I sat at the breakfast bar opposite him

"Believe me mate I know" I sighed "you want a drink?"

"No thanks. How's Lib?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Okay, she wasn't when you left though! Where'd you go?" I asked

"Just for a walk to try and calm myself down. Even now, after all this time Mum's still managing to rip the family apart" he exclaimed

"I know mate, I know. Whatever happens, brothers yea?" I enquired

"Brothers" he replied, a smile gracing his face

"Come here" I exclaimed, standing up

He stood up too and we exchanged a hug. Later on that afternoon after Will had left…

"Tex, you've got a visitor" Doug shouted into the back as I walked into the Deli

Texas walked out a few moments later, smiling as she saw me standing there…

"Hey you" she greeted me, walking over to me

"Hey yourself, you due a lunch break? I wanna take you out to say thank you" I informed her

"Doug, is it okay if I take my lunch break now?" she questioned, turning to face her boss

"Course, see you in an hour" he replied, smiling

"I'll just grab my bag" she stated, kissing my lips chastely before running into the back, returning to me moments later with her handbag over her arm

We left the Deli hand in hand, walking through the village to get some dinner…


	13. Chapter 13

"So, how did it go with Lib and Will then?" I enquired as Dodger and I sat in a café in town, waiting for our lunches to arrive

"Everything's fine now. I just don't know what I'm gonna do in the long run" Dodger admitted as he took a sip of his drink

"You're welcome to stay with us as long as you want. You can still be close to them, they're the ones who've been there for you all these years" I suggested, raising an eyebrow

"The only thing I wish is that someone had told me sooner" he sighed

"No one wanted to hurt you, and with good reason. This is a big thing Dodge" I stated

"I know it is babe, I know. So, what do you wanna do after this?" he questioned

"I've gotta get back to work. We've got the place to ourselves tonight though" I informed him, smiling

He smiled back and our lunches arrived, being set in front of us. An hour later, we arrived back in the village…

"I'll see you at home" Dodger stated as we stood outside the Deli hand in hand

I nodded and smiled as he kissed me goodbye, disappearing off in the direction of the SU Bar…

I left the Deli after finishing my shift and bumped into Dodger…

"I didn't think you finished till later?" I enquired

"I don't but I need to change. One of the beer pumps has burst" he sighed

I rolled my eyes and we walked up to the flat. I unlocked the door and walked in, Dodger moving past me so he could run upstairs to get changed whilst I looked through the post, finding a letter for me. I shut the door and dumped the other stuff on the side as well as my handbag, opening the letter addressed to me…

"Dear Miss Longford,

We're writing to inform you a date has been set for the trial of Silas Blisett and we require you to attend to give evidence on the 13 June 2012.

If you have any further queries, do not hesitate to contact us on the number above.

Yours sincerely,

Jane Young

I didn't know what to do, think or say! I knew the trial was upcoming but I didn't think it'd be so soon. I sat down at the breakfast bar and read the letter again and again, trying to make sense of the situation…

"Babe, I'm gonna head back to work. You okay?" Dodger asked, snapping me from my trance

I shook my head, signalling no. Dodger walked over to me and took the letter from my hands, reading it…

"Just like you've stood by me I'm gonna stand by you. We'll get through this together okay? I promise" he assured me, pulling me into his embrace

I sighed and leant my head on his shoulder…

"I'm gonna call work. I'm sure Danny can manage" he informed me, pulling out his phone

"No, don't do that. I'll be fine. Go and I'll see you tonight" I proclaimed, taking his phone from him

"You're sure? You'll call me if you need me?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I promise" I replied, handing him his phone back to which he proceeded to put in his pocket

He smiled and kissed me softly before leaving the flat. When I was sure he was out of the building I picked up the letter and dialled the number, waiting for someone to pick up…

"Hello, Walker Smith Way Solicitors, Gemma speaking, how can I help?" a woman asked

"Hi, I was just wondering if it would be possible to speak to Jane Young please?" I questioned

"Can I ask who's calling?" she enquired

"It's Texas Longford" I informed her

"One minute Miss Longford" she replied as the "on hold" music began to play

"Hello Texas, I assume you've received my letter?" Jane questioned, shocking me slightly

"I have and I was just wondering, would it be possible to give evidence via video link, or would I have to go into the courtroom?" I asked

"I'm afraid you'll have to be in the courtroom. For this sort of case, we're unable to set up video link" she informed me

"I was afraid of that. Is my appointment with you on Thursday still okay?" I questioned

"That's fine, all sorted. I'll see you Thursday. Bye" she stated, hanging up the phone

I hung up also and sighed deeply, trying to wrap my head around the thought that I would soon be coming face to face with my sister's killer, the one who actually wanted to kill me…


	14. Chapter 14

Later on that evening Dodger entered the flat, throwing his keys onto the side and plonking himself beside me on the sofa…

"How you doing?" he asked, pulling me into him so my head was laid on his shoulder

"Okay. After you'd gone, I rang my solicitor and she said that they're not allowed to do a video link into the courtroom which means I've gotta go in" I informed him, sighing

"You'll be okay because I'll be by your side, I promise" he replied as I moved myself so I was snuggled into him, my fingers playing with the material on his t-shirt

Later on that evening Dodger went off for a shower. He'd made it quite clear and plain to me he was in the mood, and luckily for him so was I. I walked up the stairs and stood at the bathroom door, hearing the shower running. I walked inside and Dodger turned to look at me…

"Babe, what're you doing?" he questioned

"Being impulsive, making a rash decision" I informed him, smirking

He chuckled and watched as I undressed myself and walked to the shower door, opening it and stepping in, shutting it behind me, the water hitting me straight away…

"Whatever shall we do now?" I enquired

Dodger chuckled once again and passionately captured my lips in his own, moving me so my back was against the shower wall, his lips working their way down my neck…

"Well that was fun" I sighed contentedly as I stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around my body

"It was" Dodger agreed, following me out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist

"So, after that I've worked up an appetite. What takeaway do you want?" I enquired

"I'm in the mood for Chinese, what about you?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Chinese it is" I informed him, walking out of the bathroom and to my bedroom to get dressed

After getting ourselves dressed we made our way downstairs to check out the takeaway menu. As we were deciding what to order a knock sounded at the door…

"I'll get it" Dodger informed me, his arm leaving my waist as he walked to the front door

DODGER'S POV:

I walked to the front door and pulled it open, coming face to face with my Mum…

"What're you doing here?" I asked

"I came to see if you'd been to see your father?" she enquired, raising an eyebrow

"I have and I'd now appreciate it if you stayed out of my life" I proclaimed

"This is all her fault" she exclaimed, pointing to Texas who was stood watching the exchange

"None of this is her fault, it's all yours. Why couldn't you just be faithful and everything would've been a hell of a lot less complicated!" I stated

"Can we just go somewhere and talk, in private please?" she enquired

"I've got nothing left to say to you. You've ruined everything. Just stay away from me, from my girlfriend and from my family" I sighed, shutting the door in her face

"You okay?" Texas asked as I walked back towards her, ignoring my Mum's pleas for me to open the door

I nodded as we shared a hug, pulling away and continuing to make our decision about what to order…


	15. Chapter 15

"You okay?" Dodger questioned as he walked back into my bedroom, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind

"No. I don't know whether I can face him or not Dodger" I sighed, shutting my eyes and inhaling and exhaling a breath, trying to stop the tears from leaving my eyes

"Listen to me, you're gonna be fine. I'm gonna be by your side every step of the way" he assured me, placing his hands on my shoulders, removing one momentarily to lift my chin up "okay?"

I nodded and smiled weakly as he placed a soft kiss to my lips and left the room, letting me finish getting ready. Ten minutes later, I walked downstairs and saw there was two plates of toast set out…

"That one's for you. You're gonna need all your strength today" Dodger informed me, pointing to a plate

"I really don't feel like eating Dodge" I sighed, opening up my handbag to check I had everything

"Don't make me force feed you Texas Ranger. Get it eaten" he proclaimed, smiling sweetly

I smiled back and zipped up my bag again before grabbing my plate and eating my toast, placing it in the sink five minutes later…

"I ordered us a cab, it should be here any minute" Dodger informed me as he walked down the stairs

I nodded and watched as he quickly wolfed down his toast, placing his plate in the sink with mine. As he pulled his suit jacket on, the taxi horn beeped and we left the apartment, shutting and locking the doors behind us…

We arrived at the Crown Court fifteen minutes later; as we pulled up I saw a bunch of news reporters and cameras outside and my solicitor standing by, ready to escort me in…

"Just what I need" I sighed as Dodger settled up the tab, being handed his change

"Come on. Ignore them and keep a hold of my hand" he stated, opening the car door, stepping out, holding his hand out to me

As I stepped out of the car and shut the door behind me Dodger's hand clasped mine and he escorted me over to my solicitor who escorted us into the court amongst all the ruckus of the reporters and journalists wanting to get a comment from me...

Dodger, myself and my solicitor sat down and ran through what was gonna happen, Dodger's hand clasped in mine all the way through. As we finished up our case was summoned. We stood up and I took a deep breath…

"We don't have to go in, not yet" Dodger informed me

"No, I want to" I replied, smiling weakly as I took his hand and we entered the courtroom, taking our seats

DODGER'S POV:

Ever since the letter summoning Texas to court had arrived I'd been worried about her, she hadn't seemed herself and it was understandable. The guy she was about to come face to face with didn't actually intend to kill her sister, he intended to kill her. I could see why she was scared and I felt helpless because I felt there was nothing I could do to help her through, all I could do was hold her hand. I felt her hand tighten in mine as Silas appeared from the cells below, I glanced at her and her eyes were hooded, fixed on him. I ran my thumb over her knuckle; her eyes leaving his and looking at mine, smiling gently…

After Silas's questioning was over it was Texas's turn. I watched as she made her way down and into the dock, reading the rights she had to, and then her questioning began…

"Ms Longford, can you tell me about your relationship with Mr Blisett?" her lawyer asked

"When me and my sister first met him we thought he was a nice man who didn't want any trouble or to cause any, he just wanted to go about his business" she informed her lawyer

Her questioning continued for another ten minutes before she was allowed out of the dock and back to me where I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and took her hand in my free one, squeezing it tightly. A little while later the jury retired to consider their verdict and Texas and I left the courtroom…

"Do you want a drink?" I asked as we sat down on the chairs outside of the room

"No thanks" she replied

I walked over to the coffee machine to get myself a drink, as my drink was being sorted I turned to face her and watched, she was twiddling her thumbs, something I'd come to notice she was always did when she was nervous. I sighed and picked up my drink and walked back over to her, moving a piece of hair from her face…

"What if he gets off Dodger?" she enquired, breaking the comfortable silence between us

"He won't, and if he does you're gonna have me to protect you twenty four hours a day, seven days a week. I'll never leave your side, I promise" I informed her

"What sort of life would that be to leave though? That's like my worst nightmare" she sighed

"It's not gonna come to that though so please put the scenario out of your head. Hey listen; I was thinking, after all of this, how about me and you get away for a break somewhere? Just the two of us?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow

"Where were you thinking?" she questioned

"I don't know, Spain or somewhere" I replied, smiling

"Sounds perfect" she proclaimed, smiling back at me, pressing a kiss to my lips

"Ms Longford, the jury are on their way back" her solicitor informed us, interrupting our moment

"I guess this is it" she sighed, exhaling a breath as I took her hand

I nodded and we re-entered the courtroom, taking our seats…

TEXAS'S POV:

Dodger and I re-entered the courtroom and took our seats, me biting my lip as the foreman of the jury stood and the judge asked the all important question, "Do you find the defendant guilty or not guilty?"

"Guilty" the foreman proclaimed

A gasp escaped my lips. I couldn't quite believe it. That awful man was being locked away for years like he deserved. Dodger's eyes locked with mine and a genuine smile graced my lips as he pulled me towards him, connecting our lips passionately…

"I told you didn't I?" he whispered against my lips

I nudged him playfully and we turned back to the judge, hearing the sentence, life be announced!


	16. Chapter 16

Things were going really well between Dodger and I, we were happy, something which I never thought we would be. After all the drama of the last couple of months, we were ready to move on and start afresh, putting all of that behind us, starting with a holiday…

"Spain looks good but I wanna go somewhere it'll just be me and you for a while" I sighed as Dodger and I looked through website after website, trying to find the perfect holiday destination

"How about here?" he questioned, clicking on a link and a page appearing advertising villas in the Palma area of Spain

"What's it got?" I asked as I stood up to make us another drink

"Private terrace and balcony, sea views, it's only a five minute walk into the centre of Palma and a two minute walk to the beach" he informed me as I poured the liquid from the kettle into our cups

"Sounds good. Now for the worst, the price?" I enquired, pulling the milk from the fridge

"For two people it's £375 for a week" he replied

"That's cheap" I exclaimed as I walked back into the living room, handing him his drink

"It is. So, what do you think?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"I like it. Let's book it" I proclaimed excitedly, taking a sip of my tea

He chuckled and pulled out his wallet…

"I'll pay and you can give me the money for your share okay?" he questioned

I nodded and continued to drink my tea, watching as he continued to book our first holiday together…

"All sorted. Our tickets should be here within the next few days" he informed me as he hung up the phone after confirming our travel arrangements with the airline

"Great stuff. Right, I better head into town and get some new clothes then. What're you gonna do whilst I'm gone?" I enquired as I got my stuff together

"I'm gonna go and see Dirk and the others" he replied, grabbing his jacket from the chair

"Are you sure you don't want me to come? Shopping can wait" I asked worriedly

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me. Go off and enjoy yourself and make sure you buy some nice lingerie too" he stated, smiling cheekily

I rolled my eyes as we walked out of the flat, shutting and locking the door behind us. We walked down into the village together but then headed in different directions, kissing each other goodbye…

DODGER'S POV:

Things between me and Texas were really good, she was great, we were great and I never expected us to be here today. When I first met her there was something about her that intrigued me and I knew today what that was, it was her straight talking. She wasn't afraid to say how she felt to who she felt, and that's one of the many things I loved about her. I arrived at the campervan and walked in, coming face to face with someone I'd not seen in a while…

"Chelsea, what're you doing here?" I questioned, standing by the door

"Me and Lib decided to hang out but I can always bin her off if you wanna do something?" she suggested, motioning to one of the bedrooms

"I'm okay thanks. Where's my Dad?" I enquired

"I don't know, I've not seen him" she replied, smiling as Liberty walked in

"Hey Dodge, you've not seen Dad have you? We need a lift into town" Liberty asked

"No, Lib, can I have a word please, in private?" I questioned, walking out of the campervan, shutting the door behind us

"Is everything okay? You seem on edge" she enquired

"Do you not remember what that girl sat in there did last time I was with someone I really liked?" I asked

"She's not like that anymore Dodger and besides, Texas trusts you, she loves you. Can you please give us a lift into town? Please, please, please, please, please" Liberty begged

"I can't Lib, I'm sorry" I sighed

"Please Dodger?" she questioned, batting her eyelashes and starting the puppy dog eyes

"Fine! Grab the keys and I'll meet you at the van" I replied, walking off

TEXAS'S POV:

I was shopping on the High Street. Walking out of New Look I saw Dodger's van pull up, I smiled and began to walk over, stopping as I saw two girls in the van, one Liberty and one I didn't recognise. Liberty climbed out of the van, shutting the door behind her and walking off. I watched as Dodger and this other girl talked when she leant in for a kiss, that was all I needed to see. I turned away and walked in the opposite direction, heading back to the flat…

"Hey babe, did you have a good shopping trip?" Dodger asked as he walked into the flat

"I'm off for a shower" I proclaimed, standing up and dashing upstairs before he could see me

I showered and wrapped a towel around my body before walking into my bedroom, coming face to face with Dodger…

"What's the matter? You've been crying" he questioned worriedly as he stood up

"Don't touch me Dodger" I exclaimed, shutting my eyes to stop the tears from flowing again

"What's wrong? Have I done something?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"How can you stand there and lie to me? I thought you'd changed" I proclaimed, my voice breaking

"Can you please tell me what you're talking about?" he enquired

"I saw you with that girl in your van. She leant in for a kiss" I informed him "am I jogging your memory now?"

"Without talking to you she still manages to ruin things" he sighed, running his hands through his hair

"What's going on Dodger? You've got five minutes to explain everything to me or else you can go and forget about ever seeing me again" I stated, sitting down next to him

"That girl, she's Liberty's friend and they've just got back in contact but thing is, she's got a huge crush on me, something I thought she'd be over by now but she's obviously not. Every relationship I've had she's tried to ruin, and she succeeded in ruining my last one but I won't let her do the same to this one, you mean too much to me Tex" he explained

"So why did you kiss her then?" I asked

"I didn't. She tried to kiss me but I moved away. I swear, on your life, nothing happened" I replied

I sighed and turned to face him…

"I'm sorry" I whispered as I pressed my lips to his cheek

He smiled and turned so his lips gently met mine. He pulled me further towards him, my body clad only in a towel…

"Y'know, we better get you out of this towel or else I'm not gonna be able to control myself" he admitted, fingering with the top of the towel, pulling the material down

I moved and swung my leg over his hip so I was straddling him, our crotches ground together. Dodger continued to pull the material of the towel down, it eventually falling so that I was naked in front of him. His lips met mine once again as he wrapped his arms around my waist, turning me over so he was on top, my rapidly increasingly heated body hitting the cool bed sheets, making my skin tingle. I shut my eyes as Dodger's lips worked magic on my skin, trailing further down my neck, my collarbones, my breasts to my stomach and finally, the place where I wanted him the most, my orgasm washing over me in minutes…


	17. Chapter 17

"Have an amazing time" Leanne proclaimed as she hugged me tightly

"Cutting off circulation now Leanne. It's not like I'm gonna be gone forever, I'll be back in a week" I chuckled, zipping up my handbag

"I know, I just don't know what I'm gonna do without my bestie" she sighed

"There's always Dennis. He's great company" Dodger interjected as he picked up our suitcases

I chuckled once again as we headed to the front door, me opening it for Dodger so he could head out and put our cases into the taxi. I said one final goodbye to Leanne and made my way down to the taxi, Dodger holding my door open for me…

We arrived at the airport half an hour later and made our way to check in. Three hours later we were allowed to board our plane…

"You okay? You've been quiet since check in" I asked Dodger as we put our seatbelts on

"I'm scared of flying, well the taking off part" he admitted, sighing heavily

I smiled and took his hand in mine, stroking my thumb over his knuckle…

"Just shut your eyes and relax. You're gonna be fine" I assured him, keeping my hand locked in his

I watched as our flight took off, Dodger's eyes tight shut, my hand still locked in his. When we were in the air…

"You can open your eyes now baby" I informed him, releasing his hand

He exhaled and opened his eyes slowly, glancing at me, a smile on his face. Two hours later, we'd landed in Palma and were departing the plane…

"Time to enjoy the sun" I proclaimed, pulling my sunglasses down over my eyes

"Welcome to paradise babe" he stated, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind

"Let's get our suitcases and get to the villa. I wanna make use of that private terrace" I admitted

I turned my head to face him, his eyebrows raised and a smirk on his face as we made our way into the airport to get our cases. When we'd got our cases we made our way out to get a taxi, one pulling up…

"Talk about that for good luck eh?" Dodger asked as he opened the boot, placing our cases in as I climbed in, Dodger following

We arrived at our villa half an hour later…

"Wow, this place looks amazing" I exclaimed as we climbed out of the taxi

Dodger nodded in agreement as he paid the taxi driver and grabbed our suitcases, heading into the villa as the taxi drove off…

"This place is amazing. I can't believe we're here" I sighed contentedly as I stood on our private terrace, looking out at the view

"It's as beautiful as you" he replied as he wrapped his arm around my waist and stood next to me

I smiled and placed a passionate kiss to his lips, his other arm locking around my waist, pulling me against his chest. My hands made their way up his arms, wrapping around his neck as his fingers began to play at the back, pulling my top up, quickly pulling it over my head, our lips parting, connecting once again as my top fell to the floor. I moved us backwards so we were against the wall, Dodger turning us around so my back was against the wall instead of his. Soon enough our clothes were removed, Dodger's mouth covering mine as he pushed into me, a moan erupting and travelling into his mouth as our lips moved together, our tongues tangling. My eyes shut as I felt the pleasure build up in my body, my orgasm crashing down on me. As I came down from my high I watched Dodger's face, it contorting as his orgasm watched over his too…

"Best start to the holiday ever" I sighed as we got redressed and headed inside


	18. Chapter 18

It was the second day of mine and Dodger's holiday. Our first day had been spent at the villa, soaking up the sun on our private terrace and enjoying a candlelit meal as the sun went down. We decided that today we'd go down to the beach. The next morning I walked out onto the terrace and saw Dodger stood looking out at our view, coffee in hand…

"Morning, I wondered where you'd got to" I admitted as I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind

"Morning, sorry, I couldn't sleep. I didn't wake you did I?" he asked worriedly

"No. I just woke up and you weren't there. Do you want some breakfast?" I questioned

"What're we having?" he enquired as I let go of his waist so we could walk back into the villa

"Pancakes or waffles, I fancy both. With loads of syrup" I informed him

"Pancakes and waffles it is then" he replied, placing his coffee down, pulling me into him, placing his lips onto mine

"What was that for?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in intrigue

"I just remembered I hadn't given you your morning kiss. I'm gonna go for a quick shower" he informed me, smiling as he drained his coffee

"What about breakfast?" I enquired

"I won't be long" he replied, kissing my lips softly before going through to the bathroom

I sighed and rolled my eyes before beginning to make breakfast. As I plated our breakfasts up, Dodger walked back through, a pair of shorts on and no t-shirt…

"Told you I wouldn't be long didn't I?" he questioned, picking our plates up and carrying them out to the terrace as I grabbed the cutlery and syrup

I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him as we sat down and tucked into our breakfasts, finishing fifteen minutes later…

"How about you go and get yourself organised and I'll sort these dirty plates out?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Dodger Savage, willing to wash up? What is going on in the world?" I enquired, laughing lightly

"Cheeky! Now go and get a shower. I do wanna go to the beach sometime today" he replied

I stuck my tongue out at him once more as I headed inside and into the bathroom, showering and returning twenty minutes later, fully dressed in a bikini with a kaftan over the top, sunglasses atop my head and my flip flops on my feet…

"Ready" I informed Dodger as I walked onto the terrace

He smiled and walked over to me, kissing me gently. We left the villa and made our way down to the beach which was a five minute walk away. We arrived on the beach and apart from a few other holidaymakers it was dead. We decided to lay our towels out in a patch of sand not too far from the sea in a quiet spot of the beach. I lay down and placed my sunglasses over my eyes after squirting my suntan lotion onto my body, handing Dodger the bottle so he could do the same. I'd decided to tan my back first, turning over onto my stomach, pulling my book from my bag, pulling it open as Dodger decided to tan his chest, his sunglasses sliding over his eyes…

"I'm gonna go for a dip. You coming?" I asked Dodger as I stood up I don't know how long later

He nodded and threw his sunglasses onto his towel, following me into the water, his hands wrapping around my waist, my hands finding their way around his neck. We decided to leave the beach just as the sun was setting…

"I can't believe at the end of the week we're gonna have to go home and leave all this" I sighed as Dodger and I sat out on the terrace, both sipping a beer, my feet resting on his legs

"Me neither. It's been great" he stated, taking a sip of his beer, placing his bottle on the table next to him

"Nothing in hands equals foot massage right?" I enquired, wiggling my manicured feet at him

He chuckled lightly and began softly kneading my foot between his hands, my eyes shutting as I enjoyed the feeling!


	19. Chapter 19

"Home sweet home eh?" Dodger questioned as we stood in the village as our cab drove off

"Do you think we've still got time to chase the cab?" I asked, turning to face him

"No, I don't think so. C'mon, let's get inside, it looks like rain" he sighed, grabbing the majority of our bags and heading up the steps to my flat

"You're back" Leanne exclaimed, throwing open the door as I was about to put my key in the lock

"Hi Leanne" I laughed, hugging her back as she hugged me

We headed inside and shut the door behind us, Dodger throwing our bags down by the washing machine…

"Listen, don't freak out but yesterday I was talking to your Mum" Leanne informed me

"What? Why were you talking to my Mum?" I enquired, raising an eyebrow

"She wants you to go and see her because she's not seen you in a while and I've wangled us all invites, your family included too Dodger" she explained

"Leanne, please tell me this is some sort of practical joke?" I asked

"No, no joke! We're leaving tomorrow morning and going for a long weekend. Don't worry, I've squared everything with Doug, you're not back at work until Thursday" she replied

"Leanne" I sighed

"What?" she enquired, raising an eyebrow in confusion

I sighed and rolled my eyes, looking at Dodger who gave me a sympathetic smile as he walked over to me, wrapping his arm around my waist…

"It might be fun" he stated

"You've not met my Mum" I informed him, running my hands through my hair

The next morning I awoke to see Dodger wasn't lying next to me. Suddenly my door opened and Dodger walked in, a towel around his waist and one drying his hair…

"I'm glad you're up. Go on, jump in the shower. We need to be on the road soon" he informed me

"I was hoping that all of this was just a bad dream" I sighed, laying back into my pillows

"Even me hovering over you in just a towel?" he enquired

"That part no but everything else yes. Do we really have to go Dodge?" I asked

"Yes we do. C'mon, it'll be fun. Now get out of bed and go and have a shower" he proclaimed

I sighed and threw the covers back, grabbing the towels from my radiator and heading into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. I stood in the shower, letting the hot water cascade down my body, hoping that it would take some of my worries and stresses about the upcoming weekend away…

"Tex, you've not fallen down the plughole have you?" I heard Dodger shout I don't know how long later

"No, I'm just coming" I shouted back, switching the water off and stepping out of the shower, wrapping a towel around my body and putting my hair into another, walking to the door, opening it, coming face to face with Dodger

"You've got half an hour to get ready! Your bags are packed and downstairs. I'll see you down there" he informed me, kissing my cheek

I smiled weakly and watched as he disappeared down the stairs. I walked into my bedroom and got dressed and dried my hair. I left the bedroom fifteen minutes later and down the stairs, Dodger handing me a glass of orange juice…

"You want a bacon buttie?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"No thanks. Where's everybody else?" I enquired

"Leanne and Dennis have gone to get supplies for our journey and Will, Dirk and Lib are on their way" he informed me, squirting some ketchup into his buttie, taking a bite

Five minutes later Dennis and Leanne entered the flat, Will, Liberty and Dirk in tow…

"Morning you lot, you ready for a journey?" Dirk asked, sitting down at the breakfast bar

Dodger walked over to me and wrapped his arm around my waist, stroking the skin of my hip with his thumb…

"We better get this show on the road hadn't we?" I questioned, grabbing my handbag from the sofa

"Hang on a sec, how are we all getting there?" Leanne enquired, raising an eyebrow

"I'm driving the van and there's plenty of room in the back" Dirk informed her, smiling

Leanne nodded and grabbed her bag from the doorway, Dennis doing the same as Dodger let go of me and grabbed our bags. I watched as everyone left the flat. I made my way to the door and checked everything was switched off and locked, which it was. I shut the door behind me and made my way out of the apartment building, sighing heavily as we made our way down to the van, climbing in, leaving the village and setting off for a weekend in London…


	20. Chapter 20

3 and a half hours later we'd arrived in London and at my house…

"This is where you grew up?" Liberty questioned as Dirk pulled into a driveway

"Yep" I replied, sighing heavily as Dirk switched off the engine and we all sat there

"Babe, this place is amazing" Dodger proclaimed, wrapping his arm around my shoulder

"You might not be saying that later on" I informed him, opening the back door of the van and stepping out onto the driveway

"Texas honey" Mum's voice squealed as she rushed over to me, embracing me tightly

"Hi Mum" I greeted her, hugging her back

"And you must be Dodger?" she enquired, holding out her hand

"Nice to meet you Mrs Longford" Dodger replied, shaking her hand

"Nice to meet you too! Hello Leanne love, and Mark, this must be your family?" she asked

"Yes. This is my Dad Dirk, my brother Will, my sister Liberty and my cousin Dennis" he informed her

"Nice to meet you all. Shall we get inside?" Mum suggested, motioning to the house

"We'll bring the bags in" Dirk interjected, grabbing a bunch from the van as Dodger and Will did the same

Mum guided myself, Liberty, Leanne and Dennis into the house and into the living room…

"Texas love, can you help me with the drinks?" Mum asked, motioning to the kitchen

I nodded and smiled at Dennis and Leanne who sat down on one of the sofas. Me and Mum walked into the kitchen and she shut the door behind us…

"Everything okay Mum?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as she flicked the kettle on

"I was just wanting to talk to you about Mark and his family" she admitted, sighing

"Here we go" I proclaimed "I knew it wouldn't be long before you started. So, what's wrong with him? Is he too common for you?"

"He just doesn't seem like the type of person you'd go for love" she informed me

"Well I love him and he loves me so you can either like it or lump it" I exclaimed, walking out of the kitchen and back into the living room

I walked through the living room and up to the stairs, Dodger running after me, grabbing a hold of my wrist as I was about to escape into my room…

"Babe, what's going on?" he asked, turning me to face him

"Just my Mum being my Mum" I sighed, running my hand through my hair

"Why, what's she done?" he enquired worriedly, raising an eyebrow

"Nothing, it's fine. You coming up to unpack?" I questioned

He decided not to push the subject and we both continued up the stairs, shutting the door behind us…

"So, how many boys did you have up here in your teenage days then?" he asked

"Oh you know, hundreds" I laughed lightly as I unzipped my bag

"All study buddies I hope?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Of course" I replied as I opened a drawer and shoved some of my clothes in

"Babe, what did your Mum say to you? Is it something about my lot?" he asked

"Now don't freak but she doesn't like you, she says you don't seem right for me but I guess we're just gonna have to prove her wrong aren't we?" I enquired, wrapping my arms around his neck, placing my lips on his neck

"Maybe it's not such a good idea if she catches us having sex then hmm?" he suggested

I sighed and unwrapped my arms, continuing to unpack. Later on that evening during dinner…

"So, Dirk, what do you do for a living?" Mum asked

"I'm a salesman. Me and Dodge here run a business" he replied

"Leanne told me you run your business out of the back of your van. Do you not have a premises?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"That's just in the short term. The long term we're hoping to rent somewhere" he explained

Mum nodded and took a big gulp of wine. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I could tell she was judging them…

"I'll help you clear away Mum" I informed her, clearing mine and Dodger's plates

"Thanks love" she replied, smiling as we continued to clear the plates

We entered the kitchen and I placed the plates down…

"What's up darling?" she enquired as she opened the dishwasher and began loading things in

"You're what's wrong. Why do you have to be so judgemental all the time?" I questioned

"What do you mean love?" she asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion

"You know exactly what I mean. I could see you judging Dirk when he told you what he and Dodger did for a living. It's their choice Mum, and I'm happy with what Dodger chooses to do so you can either accept that or I leave tonight, your choice" I exclaimed

"I'll stop and I'll make an effort, I promise" she replied, smiling widely

"I'm gonna get back to the table" I informed her, taking the chocolate cake that was for dessert through to the dining room with me


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning I woke up and went downstairs, thinking after the whole debacle over dinner yesterday Mum wouldn't have done anything but little did I know…

"Morning love, where is everyone?" she questioned as I walked into the kitchen

"I'm sure they'll be up soon. What's going on?" I enquired, raising an eyebrow

"I thought I'd cook a cooked breakfast for everyone, show you how sorry I am" she informed me

"I know you're sorry Mum, you don't have to go to all this trouble" I sighed, grabbing some orange juice from the fridge

"Oh you wouldn't mind pouring some of that into the beaker on the side would you? Do Dodger and his family like tomatoes?" she asked

"Yep they do. Mum, are you sure you don't mind doing all this?" I questioned

"I wouldn't be doing it if I did. Now why don't you go and get that lot shifted and get yourself dressed?" she suggested

"Okay" I stated, kissing her cheek before leaving the room, orange juice pitcher in hand

After placing the orange juice pitcher down on the table I headed upstairs to wake Dodger up but as I reached our room I heard the shower running, I smiled and headed to Leanne and Liberty's room and knocked on their door, informing them breakfast was nearly ready, I then did the same with Dennis, Will and Dirk and then headed back to mine and Dodger's room, opening and shutting the bedroom door as he did the same to the en-suite bathroom door…

"There you are. Everything okay?" he asked as he towel dried his hair

"Yep, fine. Mum's doing a full English to apologise for yesterday. I'm gonna go and use the bathroom" I informed him, kissing his lips gently as I walked into the en-suite bathroom, shutting the door behind me

Half an hour later Dodger and I headed downstairs followed by his family and Leanne. As we walked into the dining room Mum greeted us as she was placing plates of food onto the table, as we were about to sit down…

"Texas love, can you get that please? It'll be the post" Mum proclaimed as she re-entered the kitchen

I sighed and walked over to the door, pulling it open, coming face to face with my ex Jeremy…

"Jeremy, what're you doing here?" I questioned, shocked

"Your Mum invited me over, she said she wanted to talk to me about the garden" he informed me

"The garden? Why would you be doing the garden?" I asked, confused

"I own a gardening company. I would've stayed away if I knew you were here" he replied

"No, don't be silly. Come in" I proclaimed, motioning for him to step in the door, shutting it behind him

"Jeremy love, hi" Mum exclaimed, hugging him tightly

"Hi Joan, you didn't tell me on the phone last night that Texas was here" he admitted

"I thought it'd be a nice surprise for the both of you. Come on through" she stated

"Mum, can I have a word please?" I enquired

"Of course love but can it not wait until after breakfast? It'll go cold" she replied

I sighed and nodded, inhaling and exhaling a deep breath before following Jeremy and Mum through to the dining room, taking a seat next to Dodger…

"So Jeremy, why don't you tell us how you and Texas met" Mum stated, pouring everyone a glass of orange juice

"Well it was in school, our first year remember Tex?" he questioned, looking at me

I nodded as I swallowed a piece of toast. The tension increasing rapidly by the second. Dodger seemed engrossed by the conversation and wouldn't make eye contact with me; I sighed and continued to eat my breakfast, Liberty noticing the tension…

"I'm gonna go and get some fresh air" I announced to the group, placing my knife and fork on my plate

"You've not finished your breakfast yet love" Mum proclaimed "sit down and finish please"

"I've got a headache Mum, I'll be back soon" I informed her, walking out of the dining room

DODGER'S POV:

I noticed as Texas left the room, I sighed and took a gulp of my orange juice, knowing it was my fault she'd left. I saw Liberty trying to get my eye contact so I looked at her…

"What's going on?" she whispered, the conversation in the room buzzing between everyone else

"I think Jeremy might be Texas's ex" I whispered back, sighing heavily

"Why would her Mum invite him over for breakfast then?" she questioned

"I've no idea. Do you mind going after her? It'll seem suss if I go" I asked

She nodded and stood up, her Mum not even noticing that she was about to leave the room. She left the room via the way Texas had gone…

TEXAS'S POV:

I walked through the garden and hoped, maybe even prayed Dodger would follow me. I heard footsteps behind me and saw Liberty, I sighed and smiled weakly at her, sitting down on a bench, her joining me moments later…

"Can your brother not bear to face me?" I asked, twiddling my thumbs

"He told me to tell you he wanted to come out but it'd seem a bit suss if he did" she replied

"I don't care about suss, I really don't. My Mum really doesn't approve, I know exactly what she's trying to do inviting Jeremy over here" I proclaimed, running my hands through my hair

"I thought after yesterday she was gonna drop things?" she enquired

"So did I, she said she would but I should've guessed she'd have something else up her sleeve" I sighed

"Maybe you should just come in and speak to her?" she suggested, raising an eyebrow

"Not yet, I can't face it. Do you think you could ask her to come out please?" I asked

She nodded and smiled reassuringly, standing up. I stood up and hugged her, thanking her. She smiled once more and disappeared back into the house…

LIBERTY'S POV:

I walked back into the house and into the dining room, I saw Texas's Mum deep in conversation with Jeremy, I walked over and tapped her on the shoulder…

"Yes love?" she asked, turning to face me

"Texas is outside, she'd like to speak to you" I informed her

"I know exactly what it's about and I'm not pandering to her, silly little girl" she sighed, going back to her conversation with Jeremy

I looked at Dodger and he stood up, motioning he was going outside. I smiled and sat back down next to Dad, knowing Dodger would sort things…

TEXAS'S POV:

The back door opened and I looked up, seeing Dodger walking down to me…

"I asked for Mum" I sighed as he joined me on the bench, sitting opposite me

"Lib did try but she's too engrossed in conversation with Jeremy. You okay?" he questioned

"Not really. I should've guessed she had something like this up her sleeve, she never lets things lie" I admitted, tucking a stray piece of hair behind my ear

"Why didn't you tell me there'd be a possibility we'd bump into your ex?" he enquired

"I didn't think we would and I certainly didn't think Mum would invite him to the house" I replied

"She really doesn't like the idea of us does she?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"I'm afraid not but she'll just have to deal. I'm not splitting up with you just because of her" I informed him

"I'm not splitting up with you either. So, what do you wanna do? Do you wanna go back to the village?" he questioned

"I don't know. I need to talk to my Mum first" I sighed

"Whatever happens, remember, I'm gonna stand by you 100%, okay?" he asked

I nodded and smiled as he took my hands in his, caressing them…

"Let's go back inside" I stated, standing up

"Firstly, come here" he stated, opening his arms

I smiled and walked into his embrace, his arms wrapping around me tightly, my hands wrapping around his waist…

"Ready?" I enquired

"Ready" he replied, taking my hand as we walked back inside


	22. Chapter 22

"Texas darling, can you come downstairs a minute please?" Dodger and I heard Mum shout as we laid on my bed together that afternoon

"I'll be right back" I informed him, kissing his cheek as I climbed out his embrace reluctantly and made my way down the stairs

"Yes Mum?" I questioned as I reached her, raising an eyebrow

"We're having a cocktail party tonight" she replied

"And?" I asked, confused as to why she was telling me this

"Here's my credit card and some cash. You and your friends will need to go and get some clothes" she stated, rolling her eyes at my ignorance

"Thanks. You better not be planning anything though. You need to accept that I'm with Dodger, he's the one I love" I proclaimed

She nodded as she handed me her credit card and a wad of cash and walked away. I walked back up the stairs and into my bedroom, shutting the door behind me…

"Everything alright?" Dodger asked, walking over to me

"We've got to go shopping. Me, you, Leanne, Dennis and everyone! Mum's holding a cocktail party" I sighed, grabbing my handbag

Dodger went and grabbed everyone from their various rooms and I handed the rest of them some cash, keeping a hold of my Mum's credit card. We left the house and returned two hours later. I'd found a beautiful cream and black 2 in 1 style dress from River Island with nude heels to match…

I appeared from the en-suite bathroom that evening, smiling as I saw Dodger fixing his dress shirt…

"Wow, you look amazing" he proclaimed as he saw me stood in the doorway

"You think?" I questioned

"I know" he replied, smiling as he walked over to me, wrapping me in his embrace "look, we've got one more night to get out of the way and then we'll be going home, yea?"

I smiled and nodded, fixing his collar and kissing his lips chastely. We then left the room, I smiled at Leanne and Liberty who looked lovely, as did Dennis, Will and Dirk…

"You guys ready?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as Dodger took hold of my hand

They nodded and we made our way down the stairs, greeting Mum as we walked into the dining room…

"You look lovely darling. Drinks are over there" she informed us, motioning to a table

I smiled and we walked off. I rolled my eyes at her ignoring Dodger and his family. I picked up a glass of champagne, taking a long sip…

"Babe, you okay?" Dodger enquired as he turned to me, holding a beer in his hand

"Not really. Mum's being so rude and ignorant, it's annoying me" I sighed, taking another sip

"Don't worry about it. Remember, one more night yea? How about we have a dance?" he suggested

I nodded and smiled as Dodger placed his drink down and I did the same. His hand clasping mine as he led me out onto the dance-floor, his arms wrapping around my waist, swaying us to the slow music that played. As the song finished Dodger and I made our way back to the bar where everyone else was stood. Soon enough, Mum re-entered the room, followed by Jeremy…

"I'll be right back" I informed the group, walking over to my Mum and Jeremy

"Mum. A word now" I proclaimed, smiling at Jeremy as I walked out of the room

"Whatever's the matter darling? Has Mark done something?" she questioned worriedly

"Oh you'd just love that wouldn't you? That'd give you the perfect opportunity to shove Jeremy onto me" I exclaimed

"Darling, I don't know what you're going on about" Mum laughed

"You do, and you don't have the audacity to admit it. You think Dodger's too common for me don't you?" I asked

"It's not that. I just don't think he's the right guy for you, I really don't" she sighed

"So that's why you've invited Jeremy is it?" I enquired, raising an eyebrow

"I invited Jeremy because he's our gardener darling" she replied

"I don't see you inviting any of the other help. Why Jeremy? Is this the plan you've had all along since you spoke to Leanne?" I asked

"Texas love, you're being paranoid" she sighed

"No I'm not. Just admit it already, you want Jeremy and I to get back together. Well let me tell you something, it's not going to happen. Dodger and I are happy and we're in love" I informed her

"He'll hurt you sweetheart. Jeremy's dependable, he's got a job, a secure one" she stated

"Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt but Mrs Longford, what exactly makes you think I'm going to hurt your daughter?" Dodger's voice asked, making us both look to the doorway

"This is none of your business" she sighed, turning back to face me

"Actually Mum it is, you think Dodger's going to hurt me, so why do you think he is?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Okay, if you really want to know. I've met your type before. You're the cheeky chap, the charmer, the flirt. I don't want that sort of person dating my daughter" she explained

"Mrs Longford I love your daughter, more than words can explain. I don't know how to make you believe me but I promise you, from the very bottom of my heart, I'm not going to hurt her. I don't hurt people I love" Dodger informed her

"I don't believe you but there's nothing I can do about it is there? You've got to live your own life and make your own mistakes" she sighed

"Mum, if you don't believe Dodger then I'm sorry but I can't stay here. We're in love, and I don't know how many times we have to tell you that but nothing's going to change that fact" I stated

"What does that mean? Where're you going to go?" she questioned

"Home, back to the village. Is that okay Dodger?" I asked, looking past her to my boyfriend

"If you're sure it's what you want?" he enquired

"It is. Do you want to go and tell everyone and I'll go upstairs and start packing" I suggested

He nodded and smiled reassuringly at me, walking back into the dining room…

"Texas, it doesn't have to be like this honey" Mum proclaimed as I turned my back on her, walking up the stairs

"Are you going to accept the fact that I love Dodger and he loves me?" I enquired

She stayed silent and bowed her head…

"I didn't think so. I'm sorry Mum" I sighed, disappearing off into my bedroom

I changed out of my dress and into some travelling clothes, Dodger entering the room as I pulled a hoodie of his over my head…

"You okay?" he asked, walking over to me, unbuttoning his shirt

"No. Why can't she just accept the fact we're in love?" I questioned, sighing heavily

"She only wants what's best for her little girl. It's understandable" he replied

"But she can't see that you're what's best for me. I love you Dodge, more than I've ever loved anyone. I know you'd never hurt me" I sighed

"I know, and I love you more than I've ever loved anyone too. Come on, let's get packed and get home. We need to be on the road as soon as possible" he stated, kissing my lips gently

I nodded and stood up and began our packing as Dodger changed, helping me finish off as he finished getting changed. We left my bedroom and walked downstairs, Dodger following Will and Dirk out to the van with the bags as Mum walked into the hallway…

"I'm sorry things had to turn out this way darling. I just don't trust him" she admitted

"I know you don't Mum but you could've given him a chance. If you had of done you'd of seen what an amazing person he is" I proclaimed angrily

Mum bowed her head and I sighed, walking away from the door and to the van, climbing in as Dodger shut the door on us and wrapping his arm around my waist, pulling me into him so my head laid on his shoulder, Dirk starting the engine as we headed back to the village…

Online/women/brands/little-mistress/black-little-mistress-2-in-1-prom-dress-623070

Online/women/shoes-boots/heels/light-pink-peep-toe-slingback-court-shoes-618223?parentID=623070&position=2


	23. Chapter 23

DODGER'S POV:

Tragedy had struck on the way home. I didn't know what to do as I watched the paramedics and fire-fighters try to work on saving my beautiful Texas. We were all singing and messing about to the songs playing on the radio when Dad had to break suddenly, sending Texas flying through the van and into the windscreen. It was the most frightening moment of my life and every time I shut my eyes I just saw her laid there, eyes shut, cuts across her face and the blood pouring. I didn't know what had caused the accident; all I wanted was my girlfriend to open her eyes…

_Flashback:_

_I watched as Texas removed her seatbelt so she could turn properly and talk to Leanne who was sitting behind us with Dennis…_

"_Tex, can you please put your seatbelt back on babe?" I asked as I saw her turn_

"_I'm fine Dodge, don't worry" she replied, squeezing my hand and letting go as Dad had to break, hard_

I was sat in the hospital waiting room, waiting for news. I'd been treated for my injuries; I'd sustained a cut to the forehead and lacerations to my legs where some of the glass had come through. Everyone else was being treated now. The door opened and in walked Dennis, he'd been with Leanne and Liberty…

"Any news?" he questioned, sitting down next to me

"She's got some internal bleeding. They've taken her down to theatre" I informed him

"She'll be alright Dodge, she's a fighter" Dennis assured me, his hand on my shoulder

I smiled weakly and smacked his hand lightly in appreciation, turning back to face the door, waiting for someone to walk in. One by one every one else who was in the van walked in, apart from Texas. As we all sat in the waiting room in silence a doctor walked in…

"Mr Savage?" he asked, walking over to me

"Yes? Is she okay? Please tell me she's okay?" I enquired worriedly

"She's out of theatre and is stable. She's in a coma, would you like to see her?" he questioned

I sighed and nodded, following him out of the room and down the corridor. He stopped outside the door…

"Are you okay? Would you like to take a minute?" he asked

"No, I'm fine" I replied, inhaling and exhaling deeply, composing myself

"Okay. Try talking to her, she'll be able to hear you" he suggested, smiling

The doctor opened the door and let me walk in, shutting it behind me. A nurse was just finishing examining Texas. As she left, she smiled at me and left, shutting the door behind her once again. I sighed and took in her appearance, she was hooked up to machines and tubes were coming in and out of her. I sighed heavily and sat down in the chair that was by her bed, taking her hand in mine and kissing it…

"The doctor said I should try speaking to you, he said it might help. I'm not so sure though. All I know is that I want you to wake up, to open your beautiful blue eyes and say hello to me. Tell me to pull myself together and stop being so silly" I proclaimed, the tears threatening to spill

"Dodge, we're going to get something to eat son. Is there anything you'd like?" Dirk asked, popping his head around the door

"No thanks" I replied, looking at him momentarily and then turning back to Texas

TEXAS'S POV:

I could hear everything around me; I just couldn't open my eyes. I could remember everything. I should've listened to Dodger, I should've put my seatbelt back on and if I had of done, and I wouldn't be here now. I tried so hard to open my eyes. I could feel Dodger's hand in mine, stroking it tenderly, all I wanted to do was open my eyes and tell him how much I loved him, but I couldn't, not yet!

DODGER'S POV:

"You remember the first time we met? That was the best day of my life. I knew you were gonna change my life, and you have done. You've made me a better person. I need you to wake up so you can continue to change my life in ways I never thought possible" I begged

TEXAS'S POV:

I could hear Dodger speaking to me, speaking to me about the first time we met. I walked past him in the village when I was with Leanne and he had the cheekiest grin on his face, the cheeky grin I'd become used to seeing every single morning when I woke up. Leanne and I had continued to walk on by, giggling as we made our way through the village…

DODGER'S POV:

"You wanna know what attracted me to you? The fact that unlike other girls, you weren't clingy, you weren't needy. Before all this happened, we were just friends with benefits, you knew the score and so did I. My feelings changed for you when you let me talk to you about my Mum, you didn't judge, you just sat there and listened to me, and I couldn't believe someone had done that. For years I'd been bottling everything up and you just listened whilst I poured my heart out to you, and I never did apologise for being a jerk the next day. I am sorry. Please Tex, please wake up" I begged

Will Texas open her eyes and if she does, will she be the same Texas?


	24. Chapter 24

Texas had been in a coma for two days but was still stable, nothing had changed. I'd only left her bedside to use the bathroom and even then I worried about her, and with good reason. The third day she was in a coma I left her bedside to use the bathroom and returned to see doctors tending to her…

"What's going on?" I asked Leanne worriedly

"I don't know. The nurse went in and then a load of doctors and other nurses came rushing in" she informed me as we both watched from the window

Fifteen minutes later the doctor left the room, walking over to us…

"Is everything okay?" I asked

"It is now but we've got to monitor Texas more closely now. She stopped breathing" he explained

"What? Is she okay?" I questioned worriedly, looking past him and into the room

"She's okay. Do you want to go and sit with her?" he enquired

I nodded and then turned to Leanne… "are you coming in?"

"I'm going to go and get something to eat and then I will. Do you want anything?" she asked

"No thanks" I sighed, walking into the room, shutting the door behind me

I sat down by her bedside again and took her hand in mine…

"Do you realise how much you frightened us just then?" I questioned, stroking her hand "you need to stop it and just wake up"

TEXAS'S POV:

I could hear Dodger speaking to me and as much as I tried, I couldn't open my eyes…

DODGER'S POV:

"C'mon Tex, please, just wake up. I don't know what I'm gonna do without you if you don't wake up. I know you've heard this already but I don't wanna spend the rest of my life with anybody else but you, so please, wake up so we can do that" I begged

TEXAS'S POV:

I tried my hardest to open my eyes. I could feel them move, I could feel them flutter open and soon I was looking at the ceiling, blinking as I tried to keep my eyes open…

"You were right" I whispered into the silent room

"Tex, oh thank God" Dodger proclaimed, kissing my hand gently

"You were right. I should've put my seatbelt back on" I sighed

"Don't worry about that now. The main thing is that you're awake. I'll go and get a doctor" Dodger informed me

"No, can it not just be me and you for a bit please?" I questioned

"Course" he replied, smiling at me

I smiled back as he continued to stroke my hand…

"Is everyone else okay?" I asked

"They're all fine. They'll be relieved to hear you're awake" he stated

I smiled once again as we sat in a comfortable silence, his hand still clasped in mine. A little while later Dodger went off to get a doctor and they re-entered the room together, a nurse entering as a doctor examined me…

"Let's get you comfy shall we?" she suggested as she began to remove the tubes from me

I nodded and watched as she continued to remove the tubes and then readjusted my pillows, sitting me up…

"Thank you" Dodger proclaimed as they left the room and he poured me a glass of water

They nodded and smiled as they walked out of the room, Dodger handing me my cup of water…

"Have you let Leanne and the others know I'm awake yet?" I asked

"No, not yet, I've not had the chance. I will do soon though" he informed me, smiling

"Did you mean what you said about wanting to spend the rest of your life with me?" I enquired

"You heard that?" he questioned, shocked

"Yep, did you mean it?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"I meant every word I said" he replied, smiling

I smiled back and took his hand, motioning for him to move towards me. He took the hint as I pressed my lips to his, savouring the feeling!


	25. Chapter 25

The doctors had suggested as I started to get my strength back that I start walking up and down the corridor only aided by Dodger as some extra physiotherapy for my broken leg. As we were walking up the corridor towards the Reception area I heard a familiar voice…

"Please don't tell me that's my Mum" I begged Dodger, sighing heavily

"Texas, sweetheart!" Mum proclaimed as she came bursting through the double doors

"What're you doing here Mum?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"You didn't think I'd just leave my little girl after she'd been involved in a car crash did you?" she asked

"We didn't exactly end things on the best of terms did we?" I enquired

"No but the past is the past. Now what're you doing out of bed?" she asked

"The doctor said it might help the healing of her leg if she walked up and down the corridor" Dodger informed her

"Well let's get you back to your room then" Mum stated, guiding me back down the corridor

"No Mum, I want to finish this walk" I replied as I leant against Dodger for support

"Okay. Well I'll be in your room" she sighed, walking back down the corridor

I turned my head and watched as Mum walked back towards my room. As she walked through the next set of double doors I turned back to Dodger and he smiled reassuringly…

"You ready to go?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

I nodded and we continued walking in a comfortable silence until we reached the end of the corridor, turning and walking back as slow as we could to my room…

"Mum, what're you doing?" I questioned as we walked in to her packing my bag

"Packing your things darling. You're coming home with me" she replied, smiling

"I'm not. I'm going back to the village" I proclaimed, sitting down in the chair opposite my bed

"Who's going to look after you there?" she enquired

"I am, and Leanne, and my family" Dodger informed her

"From what I've been hearing your family have done enough. Have the police being consulted about this accident?" she asked

"Mum" I exclaimed, glancing at Dodger

"What? This was your Dad's fault wasn't it, or do I have the wrong end of the stick?" she questioned

"For your information Mum Dirk had to break hard and I didn't have my seatbelt on" I explained

"Your doing I suppose?" she questioned, shooting daggers at Dodger

"No. Why do you think everything's his fault? I'd done it so I could turn around and talk to Leanne. Dodger was trying to get me to put my belt back on when Dirk had to break" I informed her

Mum stayed silent...

"I think you've got an apology to make Mum" I stated, motioning to Dodger

"I should be going. It's obvious I'm not wanted" she sighed, picking up her handbag and leaving the room

My eyes were wide at her ignorance; I couldn't believe what she'd just done…

"Are you okay?" I questioned, limping over to Dodger who was sat in another chair

"I should be asking you that" he sighed as I perched myself on his knee, his arm wrapping around my waist

"I can't believe her" I proclaimed "how she can be so rude and ignorant is beyond me"

"Just forget about it. The doctors have said you need to relax" he replied, stroking my hip with his thumb

"I'll just be glad when we can get out of here and get home. I can't wait for my own bed" I admitted

"Let's hope the doctor comes around soon. Now you get back to your chair, I'll finish off the packing" he informed me, edging himself slowly out of his seat, escorting me to mine and walking to the bed

Later on that afternoon the doctor came round with my discharge papers. After signing them and picking up my medication Dodger and I headed back to the village in a taxi that he'd ordered, Leanne, Dennis and the rest of Dodger's family greeting us as we walked into the flat…

"C'mon you guys, clear off. Tex needs her rest" Dodger proclaimed to his family as Liberty turned the music on

"It's alright Dodge, really! I'm gonna go and have a sleep" I informed him, smiling

"Okay. Let's go and get you settled" he replied, helping me up the stairs

I smiled and nodded as Dodger walked behind me up the stairs, his hand on my lower back the entire journey back to our bedroom. We walked in and I sat down on my side of the bed, edging my leg onto the bed also…

"You sure you don't want them to go?" he asked, setting the bag down in the chair by my dressing table

"No, it's fine honestly. You go downstairs and enjoy yourself" I replied

"I'll stay with you for a bit, just until you're nodding off" he informed me, lying down on the bed next to me

I gently rolled over so I was in his embrace, his arm resting on my waist, my fingers playing with the material of his t-shirt as I felt the medication take hold of me, my eyes shutting slowly…


	26. Chapter 26

"Look Leanne please, I just wanna do something nice for Texas so just take this and you and Dennis go and do something. I'm begging" I heard Dodger state to Leanne as I stood at the top of the stairs

"I wanted a night in so I could catch up on True Blood" she sighed

"Leanne, please. You know how rubbish things have been for Tex lately" he proclaimed

"Fine, fine, fine" she replied

I guessed Dodger had done his puppy dog eyes on Leanne and they'd worked. I smiled and continued my descent down the stairs…

"Morning sleepyhead, how did you sleep?" Dodger questioned, kissing my cheek as I eased myself onto one of the chairs at the breakfast bar

"Good thanks. What're you making?" I enquired

"Scrambled egg, or I can do you some beans on toast if you'd rather?" he asked

"No, scrambled egg's fine thanks" I informed him, smiling as he turned to me momentarily

After finishing our breakfasts we both headed upstairs, cups of tea in hand…

"What am I gonna wear? Nothing goes with this hideous moon boot" I sighed

"Babe, it doesn't look hideous and it's only for another couple of weeks. Just put a pair of jeans on and you'll be fine" he replied, smiling "I'm gonna hop in the shower"

I smiled back and watched as he grabbed his towels and left the room. I walked over to my wardrobe and pulled it open, pulling out a pair of jeans and a blouse to wear for today…

"What have you got planned for today?" I asked Dodger as I sat on our bed, watching him dress

"I've got a shift at the SU and then I'm coming back here to cook you a meal" he informed me

"But Leanne's got plans to watch True Blood? She told me last night" I questioned, confused

"I've bribed her and Dennis to go out for the evening. She drives a hard bargain, I tell you that much" he sighed as he pulled a t-shirt over his head

I laughed lightly as he grabbed his hoodie and walked over to me, kissing my lips gently before saying his goodbyes and leaving the flat…

"Leanne, can we do something please? I'm bored" I sighed as I switched the television off

"Like what? You know there's nothing to do in the village on a Wednesday" she proclaimed

"We can go to the SU or something? Have a game of pool?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow

"Why didn't you just say you wanted to go to the SU so you could see Dodger?" she asked

"I don't wanna go just so we can see him. Yes he's my boyfriend but I'm not a clingy girlfriend who needs to see their boyfriend 24/7" I informed her

"C'mon, let's get you out of here before you go even more insane" she proclaimed as I walked over to her

I smiled and quickly grabbed my handbag, opening the front door and walking out, waiting for Leanne in the hallway. Fifteen minutes later we arrived at the SU and I saw Dodger behind the bar, having just finished serving a customer…

"You grab us the pool table, I'll grab us some drinks" I informed Leanne

She nodded and walked off down the steps. I eased myself down them and walked over to the bar, a smile appearing on Dodger's face as I reached him…

"Hey you, what're you doing here?" he questioned, leaning over to kiss me

"Leanne and I wanted to get out of the flat, daytime TV was driving us crazy" I replied

"Poor you. Two orange juices is it?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

I nodded and grabbed my purse from my bag, ready to pay him for the drinks as he set them on the bar moments later…

"What time's your break?" I enquired

"In about twenty minutes, why?" he questioned

"Wanna join us in playing the winner?" I asked, motioning over to the pool table

He nodded and smiled as he handed me my change. I placed my purse back in my bag and picked up our glasses, heading over to the pool table, handing Leanne her drink as she finished racking up…

"You wanna break?" she asked

"No, you can" I informed her, picking up a cue of my own

She nodded and walked round to the other side of the pool table, breaking the balls, potting a yellow on her first shot. Twenty minutes later our game had finished and Dodger came over to join us…

"So, who am I playing?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as he set his drink down next to mine

"Me" Leanne exclaimed, sticking her tongue out at me

I rolled my eyes and chuckled as I handed Dodger my cue, making my way to a table opposite the pool table so I could rest my foot…

"You okay babe?" Dodger asked as I sat myself down, wincing in pain

"Yep, my foot's just sore, that's all. I'll be okay" I informed him, smiling

He smiled back and nodded as Leanne racked up the balls yet again. Fifteen minutes later, Dodger had won the game!

"How long is your break?" I asked as Dodger sat down next to me, Leanne sitting on the other side

"Half an hour. I'll be home about half five, Dan's coming in earlier" he informed me, smiling

I smiled back and ten minutes later he kissed me and said his goodbyes. Not too long later Leanne and I headed back to the flat…

"So, what're you and Dennis gonna do tonight then?" I questioned as Leanne made us both a cup of tea

"Probably go to the SU and have some drinks" she replied, handing me my drink

"You don't mind going out do you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"I did at the first but then I realised Dodger's right. You've been through a lot lately and it's not fair when all he wants to do is make you feel special" she informed me, smiling

"Thanks Leanne" I proclaimed, pulling her in for a hug

"You're welcome" she stated, laughing

Dennis and Leanne left the flat as Dodger walked in, armed with bags…

"Now you, disappear off upstairs until I tell you to come back down" he stated, shooing me up the stairs

"I'd prefer it if you joined me" I informed him

"Believe me babe I'd love to but I want to do something special so go and stop distracting me" he proclaimed, shooing me up the stairs once again

I laughed lightly and did as he said. Not long later I started to smell something beautiful…

"Madam, dinner is served" Dodger informed me, walking into our bedroom

I smiled as he stood in the doorway, holding his hand out to me. I took it and let him escort me downstairs, the smell only getting better as we reached the dimly lit living room. We walked in and I was greeted by a candlelit meal, two plates positioned opposite each other…

"Take a seat" Dodger stated, holding a chair out to me

I smiled and took a seat and watched as he walked round to the other side, opening the bottle of wine that was chilling in the ice bucket, he poured my wine first and then his…

"You didn't have to do all this" I sighed, taking a sip of my wine

"After everything we've been through you deserved it, and I wanted to make you feel special again" he explained "now tuck in"

I smiled once again and began to tuck into my food. Fifteen minutes later I'd finished my plate, as had Dodger…

"You got room for dessert?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"It depends what it is" I replied, leaning back in my chair, my wine glass in hand

"Strawberries with either melted chocolate or squirty cream, your choice?" he asked

"Push the boat out, let's have both" I proclaimed, smiling as he turned and smiled at me

He returned to the table, his hands full. He placed the strawberries on the table and then placed the bowl of melted chocolate by its side and then got two bowls from the side, placing one in front of me and one in his place…

"Tuck in" he stated

After finishing off a punnet of strawberries we made our way into the living room, flopping back onto the sofa…

"Thank you. You really didn't have to do all that" I sighed, snuggling into his embrace

"Like I said earlier you deserved it after everything you've been through" he replied

I smiled and sat up, I took the wine glass he had in his hand and placed it on the coffee table along with mine and gently moulded our lips together, taking a hold of his shirt, pulling him to lay down on top of me, my back sinking into the sofa cushions…


	27. Chapter 27

What I'd just found out was like a nightmare I couldn't wake up from. Things were great between me and Dodger and I was about to go and ruin it all. I didn't know what to do for the best. I sat on the edge of the bath staring at the pregnancy test I'd just taken, staring at the result as it glared up at me, "Pregnant". What was I meant to do? Dodger and I were great but I knew he'd freak out if he knew I was pregnant, and I didn't want to get rid of the baby, well, thing that was growing inside of me…

"Tex, can you hurry up please?" I heard Leanne proclaim as I tried to gather my thoughts

"Can you not just give me five minutes peace?" I snapped, throwing the pregnancy test into the box and shoved it into my pocket

I sighed heavily and looked at my appearance in the mirror. I splashed my face with water and dried it before heading out of the door, coming face to face with Leanne…

"What's the matter with you grumpy pants?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Nothing, I would just like to go to the toilet in peace sometimes" I replied, walking off

"What's this?" Leanne asked, reaching into my pocket, retrieving the test

"Leanne. Give me that back, now" I exclaimed, trying to grab it from her

"You're pregnant? Texas, that's amazing! Congratulations" she proclaimed, hugging me tightly

"Leanne, stop! Where's Dodger?" I enquired, glancing around

"Don't worry, he's gone to work. He said he'd see you later though" she informed me

I nodded and took the test from her hand, shoving it back into my pocket…

"When are you gonna tell him?" she asked

"I'm not, not yet anyway. He'll freak" I sighed, sitting down outside the bathroom door

"You're just being paranoid. He loves you, he'll be fine with it" she replied, sitting next to me

"You think? This is Dodger Savage we're talking about. Yes we're together but having a baby together is a whole different ball game" I stated

"You'll both just need time to get your heads around the idea. Dodger's gonna be a great Dad Tex, you know that and so do I" Leanne assured me "now I would stay but I've got to go to work"

I nodded and stood up as she did the same. She hugged me and smiled before walking into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. After hiding the pregnancy test in a drawer in our bedroom I made my way downstairs, catching Leanne as she was about to leave…

"I'm gonna go and tell Dodger soon" I informed her, grabbing some orange juice from the fridge

"Good. I'll ring you on my break" she replied, grabbing her handbag and leaving the flat

I poured myself some orange juice and sat down on the sofa, running through ways of telling Dodger we were going to be parents…

DODGER'S POV:

The bar wasn't that busy so I decided to restock the fridges whilst I had the chance. As I finished on the last one Leanne walked in…

"You couldn't swap this for change could you?" she questioned, holding two twenty pound notes

I nodded and smiled, taking the notes from her hand and opening the till, bagging up the change for her…

"Tex seemed to have a lot on her mind this morning, is she okay?" I asked as I handed her the bags

"I think that's something you need to talk to her about" Leanne informed me, sighing

"Leanne, is she okay?" I questioned worriedly

"She told me not to say anything Dodge. I don't wanna break my best friend's promise" she sighed

"Leanne, please. I'm begging you" I proclaimed

"Okay. Don't freak out but she took a pregnancy test, its positive" she admitted "can I go now?"

I nodded, speechless, trying to wrap my head around what Leanne had just told me. Texas, was pregnant?

"Excuse me, are you okay?" a customer asked, snapping me out of my trance

"I'm great. What can I get you?" I enquired, raising an eyebrow

"Two beers and a vodka and coke please" he replied

I nodded and proceeded to make the drinks, my mind elsewhere. After I finished serving the customer I sat down on a chair at the end of the bar, pulling my phone from my pocket…

"Can we talk please? I've just had some news. I'm at work, is it okay if I come to the van later?"

"Sure it is son. See you later"

I sighed and put my phone back into my pocket, continuing to serve customers, the time ticking by slowly! At 6pm I left the bar and headed to the campervan, knocking twice before walking in…

"Alright Dodge, you want a beer?" Dirk asked as I walked in and took my coat off

"Please" I informed him, taking a seat at the table

"So, what's up?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow as he handed me my beer

"Texas is pregnant. What do I do?" I enquired, taking a sip of my beer

"First of all congratulations. How far along is she?" he asked, shaking my hand proudly

"I don't know. Leanne told me" I admitted

"Leanne? Why didn't Texas tell you?" he enquired

"I noticed this morning before I started my shift Tex was being really distant. I knew Leanne would know why so I confronted her" I explained

"Okay, so, first things first, do you want this kid?" he questioned

"Course I do. Nothing excites me more" I sighed

"Then I don't see the problem?" he enquired, confused

"Texas is gonna think I'm gonna be angry, or annoyed, or hurt, or the latter" I informed him

"Well I think you need to get home and sort things out, pronto" he proclaimed, chuckling

"But, what if I'm a rubbish Dad?" I questioned nervously

"Dodger, you my boy can turn your hand to anything. Even fatherhood, trust me, there's no way you'll be a rubbish Dad" he replied, smiling widely

"You think?" I asked

"I know. Now go and see your lady!" he proclaimed, basically shoving me out of the campervan

I sighed and rolled my eyes before grabbing my jacket and leaving the van, turning back quickly to hug Dirk before leaving, shutting the door behind me…

TEXAS'S POV:

As I lit the last candle I was starting to worry about where Dodger had gotten to. Leanne wouldn't be back for another couple of hours so I decided now was the perfect time to tell Dodger. I checked my phone again, it was half past six, his shift finished at six and he should've been back by now. As I was about to dial his number he walked in the door, smiling at me as he shut it behind him…

"There you are. I've been worried" I sighed, walking over to him

"What's all this?" he asked, walking through to the living room

"I thought instead of you doing something special for me, I could do something special for you. Do you like it?" I enquired

"I love it" he informed me, kissing my lips gently

"Good. Look Dodge, there's something I need to tell you" I sighed

"Tex, its okay, I know. Leanne told me" he admitted before I had the chance to say anything

"Leanne told you? I told her not to say anything" I exclaimed

"I asked her to, I confronted her so if you're gonna be angry with anyone, be angry with me. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I questioned

"I couldn't. I didn't know how you'd react" I explained

"Yes I might've freaked out at first but you know I'm not the sort of guy who'd just abandon someone, especially when they're pregnant with my child. Especially not you" he replied

"So you're really okay with this?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"I'm really okay with it. I promise you" he informed me

I sighed and smiled widely, his smile matching mine as he connected his lips with mine passionately!


	28. Chapter 28

Life was pretty much as perfect as it could get. I had Dodger and things were great for us, we were having a baby together. If someone had told me a year and a half ago that this is the way things would be today then I'd have laughed.

Dodger and I lay in bed the morning after I'd told him about my pregnancy, his arms were wrapped around my waist from behind, resting on my stomach. I could feel his hot breath on my neck every time he exhaled a breath; it made my skin shiver and tingles run through my spine.

"Morning" he whispered sleepily, stroking my belly as I turned around in his embrace

"Morning, how did you sleep?" I asked as he pulled me closer into him

"Good thanks. How about you?" he enquired, stroking my lower back

"Like a log. So, what're your plans for the day?" I questioned

"A shift at the SU and then home to you, what about you?" he asked

"Work at the Deli and then home to you" I informed him, a smirk playing on my lips as a smile arose on his

"Do we have to get up?" he sighed, releasing me reluctantly and stretching

"I'm afraid so. You especially, it's ten to eight, isn't there a delivery at half past?" I asked

"Yep" he replied, sighing heavily as he threw back the covers and got out of bed, padding across the room in just his boxers

"I'll go downstairs and make us some breakfast. What do you fancy?" I questioned

"You" he proclaimed, pulling me towards him, kissing me gently

"You idiot! Now, what do you want for breakfast?" I enquired, raising an eyebrow

"Just a slice of toast will do me fine. Thanks" he replied as I wrapped my dressing gown around my body and left the room

I walked down the stairs and was greeted by Leanne and Dennis…

"I hear congratulations are in order for you and my cousin" Dennis stated

"Leanne!" I exclaimed, shocked that she'd told him

"What? It's only Dennis" she sighed

"I know but it's not your news to tell. It's mine and Dodger's. Please Dennis, don't say anything, your Uncle Dirk's the only one that knows" I informed him

"How come Will and Lib don't know?" he questioned, confused

"We've decided to wait until the three month scan so that we can make sure everything's okay" Dodger interjected before I had the time to answer

"Exactly, so both you, keep it schtum please" I begged, sighing as I walked over to the worktop, pulling some bread out of the breadbin, placing it in the toaster and turning to face my housemates

The toast popped up from the toaster and I handed Dodger the plate, letting him decide what to have on it…

"You not hungry babe? You've gotta keep your strength up" he stated worriedly

"I'm fine, I'll have something later. You know me, I'm never hungry first thing" I replied

"But you're not just looking after yourself now. You're looking after our baby" he informed me

"I do know that Dodge and I promise, I'll have something later" I assured him, smiling as I sat down next to him

He nodded and smiled also, continuing to eat his toast. Ten minutes later he was done…

"Right, I'm gonna go. I'll see you tonight" he proclaimed, kissing me gently, earning grunts of disgust from Leanne and Dennis

We both laughed as he pulled away from me and ruffled Dennis's hair before walking to the door, opening and closing it…

"I'm gonna go for a shower" I informed them, standing up and descending the stairs

DODGER'S POV:

After I finished unpacking the delivery I text Texas to make sure she was okay. I placed my phone back in my pocket and got to organising the bar ready for opening at ten…

"What's with the massive grin on your face?" Will questioned as he walked over to the bar

"Nothing mate, nothing. I'm just happy! Life's good" I proclaimed, ruffling his hair

"Dodge?" he enquired "are you high?"

"I'm high on life mate. I've got the perfect girl, a great job and a great family" I informed him "now, what can I get you?"

"An orange juice please" he replied, rolling his eyes

I handed him his orange juice and he handed me his money, leaving to go to one of the computers in the corner…

TEXAS'S POV:

I walked out of the bathroom and down the hall to my bedroom, shutting the door behind me. I saw my phone was flashing so I picked it up, seeing a message from Dodger…

"You okay? Love you Xx"

I smiled and typed a reply…

"I'm fine, stop worrying! Love you too xx"

I placed my phone back down and continued to get organised for my day ahead. I dried my hair and applied minimal make up before getting dressed into my work uniform, leaving my bedroom fifteen minutes later…

"I'll see you guys later" I informed Dennis and Leanne as they sat on the sofa watching Jeremy Kyle

"Where're you off to?" Leanne questioned

"Work" I stated

"Oh right. I didn't know you were there today. Bye" she proclaimed, turning back to the TV

I rolled my eyes and continued my descent out of the flat. I shut the door behind me and walked down the steps and the few yards to my place of work, entering the shop, shutting the door behind me…

"Morning, how you feeling?" Doug asked as I walked into the kitchen

"Fine thanks. What's Leanne been saying?" I questioned

"Leanne? I've not spoken to her since Monday, why?" he enquired, confused

"Oh, no reason. I've just been under the weather, that's all" I replied

"Texas Longford, I've known you long enough to tell when you're lying so spill, what could Leanne have told me?" Doug questioned

"Okay, okay. You've gotta promise not to tell Ste, Dodger and I wanted to keep it quiet, I'm pregnant" I admitted

"Texas, that's amazing! Congratulations" he exclaimed, hugging me tightly

"Thanks but please, you've gotta keep it quiet, at least until the three month scan" I begged

"Of course I will, my lips are sealed" he assured me, smiling and hugging me once again

"Thanks Doug" I sighed with relief, placing my bag in the back, tying my apron around me

"You're welcome. Now I was gonna say you could be in the back but I'd prefer you front of house, what with that and everything. Is that okay?" he enquired

I nodded and smiled, leaving the kitchen and walking to the front of the shop, signing onto the till and walking to the door, turning the sign from closed to open…

DODGER'S POV:

I'd planned on stopping by the Deli on my way back from work but as I looked through the window, Texas was busy serving customers so I left it, heading home with a bouquet of flowers in hand. I walked into the flat, thinking I'd find Dennis and Leanne but no one was in. I placed the flowers carefully down on the breakfast bar, flicking the kettle on, making myself a cup of tea, taking both the tea and the flowers up to mine and Texas's room…

TEXAS'S POV:

We'd been busy all day non-stop and as Doug and I locked up, I couldn't help but yawn...

"You go on home, I can finish up here" he informed me, smiling

"Are you sure?" I questioned

"I'm sure. Go" he proclaimed, shooing me into the back to get my handbag

I smiled and walked into the back, removing my apron in the process. I grabbed my handbag and walked out to the shop, smiling at Doug as he opened the door for me, locking it behind me…

I reached the flat and it was all in quiet…

"Hello, anyone home?" I shouted into the flat as I shut the door behind me

There was no reply. I sighed and hung my handbag up, grabbing my phone from it and walking upstairs and to mine and Dodger's bedroom. I opened the door and found Dodger in the middle of a FIFA game…

"No wonder I got no reply when I shouted" I laughed, shutting the door behind me

"Sorry babe" he replied, pausing the game "how was your day?"

"Good but tiring, how was yours?" I asked

"Good. I almost told Will but don't worry, I covered my tracks" he informed me

"You could've told him, I told Doug" I admitted, biting my lip nervously

"What? I thought we were gonna wait" he proclaimed, placing his controller down

"I know but he could tell I was lying. He asked me how I was feeling and in reply I asked him what Leanne had said. You know what a blabbermouth she can be" I explained

"I know, I know! You've not even noticed your flowers have you?" he asked, motioning to the dresser

"Dodge, they're gorgeous. Thank you" I proclaimed, hugging him and pulling away, kissing him gently

"You're welcome. Now go and put them in some water and I'll finish this game and then how about I run you a bath and you get into your pyjamas and then we have a takeaway and I'll give you a foot rub?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow

I nodded, smiling widely as I climbed off of our bed, grabbing the flowers, leaving the room and heading back downstairs as Dodger finished off his FIFA game!


	29. Chapter 29

"Tex, why're you pacing back and forth? You're giving me a headache" Leanne proclaimed

"Sorry, Dodger's got an appointment with the bank to see if we're able to get a mortgage or not" I informed her, tapping my phone against my chin impatiently

"Just come and sit down. Dodger will ring you when he can" Leanne stated, motioning to the settee she was currently occupying

I did as she said and sat down, not being able to focus on the programme she was watching as I kept glancing at my phone. As I took my eyes off my phone and began to watch the programme it rang, me answering almost immediately…

"Hi, how did it go?" I asked nervously

"Were you sat on your phone or something? You answered pretty quickly" Dodger questioned

"I just had it in my hand. So, how did it go? C'mon Dodge, tell me" I proclaimed

"We've got a mortgage. Meet me outside College Coffee in twenty minutes" he replied

"Alright, see you then. Yep, love you too, bye" I stated, hanging up the phone

"So, how did it go?" Leanne asked, turning off the TV and turning to face me

"We've got a mortgage. I better go and get organised, I'm meeting Dodger at College Coffee" I informed her

"Have fun" she proclaimed as I dashed up the stairs

Fifteen minutes later I arrived at College Coffee and ordered myself an iced tea and Dodger a coffee, taking a seat at a table in the corner, waiting for Dodger to arrive, which he did moments later…

"Hey you" I greeted him, kissing him passionately as he sat down opposite me

"Hi, so, how's your morning been?" he enquired, taking a sip of his coffee

"Good. I can't believe we've done it Dodge, we've got a mortgage" I proclaimed

"I know, so how about tonight I treat us to a takeaway and we take a look at some estate agency websites?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow

"I'll get the takeaway but yep, that sounds great. What have you got planned for the rest of your day?" I asked

"I said I'd go and see Dirk, let him know how the bank went. What about you?" he questioned

"A bit of food shopping and then home. What time will you be back?" I enquired

"Not too late. Half four, five I'd say" he replied as I drained my iced tea

"Okay, I'll see you then. I'm gonna get going. I love you" I proclaimed

"I love you too" he mirrored, kissing me gently as I grabbed my bag from the back of the chair and left the coffee shop, heading to Price Slice for the bits we needed

I finished in Price Slice and headed back to the flat, running into Leanne as she was leaving…

"You off to work?" I questioned, putting my keys back into my handbag

"Yep, and they've asked if I'll do a double shift so I won't be back till midnight, and Dennis has rang, he's seeing some old workmates so he won't be back till late either" she informed me

"Thanks" I replied, smiling as I squeezed past her and into the flat

"You're welcome. See you tomorrow" she stated as I shut the door behind her

"Hey, where is everyone?" Dodger asked as he walked into the flat at quarter to five that evening

"Dennis is out with some old workmates and Leanne's doing a double shift so we've got the place to ourselves" I informed him, smiling as he sat down next to me and pulled me into him

He matched my smile and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, our evening of house-hunting beginning…


	30. Chapter 30

I'm SO excited to write this chapter and next chapter, I really am. Here we go!

"Are you nervous?" I asked Dodger as he drove us to the hospital for my first baby scan

"A bit, but I'm more excited than anything. We're gonna get to see our baby" he proclaimed

I smiled widely and took his hand in mine as it rested on the gear-stick, kissing his knuckle gently…

"You know, if someone had told me a year ago me and you would be in the position we're in today I'd have laughed at them, I really would" I admitted

"I would've done the same. You've changed my outlook on everything, I can't thank you enough" he sighed, stroking his thumb across my hand before releasing it and indicating to turn into the hospital car park

Dodger pulled into a parking space and switched the engine off. We stepped out of the car and walked into the hospital, Dodger sitting down as I signed us in at Reception, sitting down next to him moments later…

"They said it's a twenty minute wait, they're running behind" I informed him

He smiled and nodded, taking my hand in his, resting them both on the arm of the chair…

"Texas Longford" a midwife's voice shouted twenty minutes later

Dodger and I walked over to the midwife and followed her into a private room. I eased myself up onto the bed as she washed her hands and walked over to us, switching the monitor on, turning it to face the both of us. She then asked me to lift my top up and squirted some of the jelly onto my stomach before picking up the stick, rolling it around my belly, our baby appearing on the screen a moment later. I glanced at Dodger, he was fixated on the screen, his hand clasped in mine, I smiled and turned my head back to the screen…

"Is this your first?" the midwife questioned as she wiped the jelly off my stomach

"Yep, for the both of us" I informed her, smiling as I pulled my top down

"Congratulations. How many pictures would you like printed?" she asked

"You'll want one in your wallet won't you Dodge?" Dodger nodded in agreement "Can we have six please?" I enquired

"Of course, go through to the waiting room, arrange your next appointment and I'll bring them out to you" she replied, smiling

"Thank you" Dodger and I proclaimed in unison, walking out of the room hand in hand

We'd booked our next scan appointment and the midwife walked out of the room, handing us our scan pictures…

"I'll see you next time" she informed us, smiling as we walked out of the double doors

"Can you believe it?" I questioned, sighing contentedly as I looked at the pictures

"Not at all. This is amazing! Can I take one of those? Dirk said he wanted to see one" he asked, taking the ultrasound pictures from my hand

As he took them I pulled his face towards me, kissing him passionately…

"What was that for?" he questioned, shocked

"Nothing, I just felt like kissing my boyfriend. Not a crime is it?" I enquired

"Nope, not at all" he proclaimed, kissing me gently once again before switching the engine on, reversing out of the car parking space, driving off towards the village

We arrived back at the flat and were greeted by Dennis and Leanne…

"So, how'd it go? Did you get pictures?" Leanne enquired excitedly

"Everything's fine and yes we did. Dodger's got them" I informed her, switching the kettle on

"Let's have a look then" she exclaimed as Dodger sat down, pulling them out of his pocket

DODGER'S POV:

I watched as Texas moved around the kitchen, making a cup of tea for everyone. My trance then snapped back to Dennis and Leanne who were looking at the pictures from the ultrasound...

"Den, can I have a word please?" I asked later that evening when Texas had gone for a bath

"Course Marco, what's up?" he questioned, walking into the kitchen with me

"You can't tell Leanne this but I'm proposing to Texas next week and I need your help, okay?" he enquired

"Need my help proposing? I don't think it'd be very romantic if I was there too" he stated

"No, not your help with proposing dummy. Your help with organising it. I'm doing a photo exhibition for her, photos of us over our time together and then one of the baby, one of the scan pictures" I explained

"Right! So, what do you need me to do?" he enquired, raising an eyebrow

"Well I've got a hold of the photos but I need you to go and have them blown up for me. I'll give you the cash and everything, I then need you to store them in the van and then we need to organise to go and get the room set up, okay?" I asked

Dennis nodded and I smiled widely, pulling him in for a hug…

"Thanks mate" I whispered in his ear as Leanne walked down the stairs

"What's going on here?" she enquired

"Are two cousins not allowed to have a hug?" I questioned

"No, course they are. Texas is out of the bath, she wants a foot rub" she informed me

I smiled and nodded, saying goodnight to the both of them before disappearing upstairs and into our bedroom…

"Ah, there you are" she proclaimed, shutting her magazine as I shut the door behind me

"Sorry, Dennis and I got chatting. I hear m'lady wants a foot rub?" I asked

"Yep, they're killing" she sighed as I sat down on her side of the bed at the end

I smiled sympathetically and placed her feet on my knees, kneading the flesh, excited about what the next couple of days were going to bring!


	31. Chapter 31

DODGER'S POV:

I woke up that morning a nervous wreck. Texas was fast asleep so I gently removed her from my embrace and climbed out of bed before walking into the bathroom to shower, shave and get myself dressed. I walked back into the bedroom towel drying my hair to see Texas was awake, sitting up in bed…

"Where did you disappear off to Mr Savage?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"I've got stuff to do babe. I needed to be up and on but tonight, I'm all yours. I was thinking we could go out?" I suggested

"Where were you thinking?" she enquired

"You'll just have to wait and see but trust me, you'll love it. Look" I glanced at my watch "I better be heading off, things to do, people to see. I'll be back here to pick you up at half past six, be ready and where something nice. I love you" I stated, kissing her gently

I left the bedroom and shut the door behind me, walking down the stairs and into the kitchen where Dennis was sat, eating his breakfast…

"Morning cuz" I greeted him "what time are you off to the printers?"

"They open at nine so I'll leave here in about fifteen minutes. Have you got the money?" he questioned

"Yep" I replied, taking my wallet from my pocket and handing him a wad of cash "I'll be there about half twelve to help you set up. I've gotta pop into town to pick the ring up"

Dennis nodded and continued eating his breakfast as I moved around the kitchen, making myself some breakfast before leaving just after Dennis had done…

TEXAS'S POV:

I lay in bed for a little bit longer after Dodger had left the bedroom. I walked downstairs and found the kitchen was empty, the pots cleaned up and the kitchen spotless. I smiled to myself and began to make myself some breakfast, Leanne walking into the flat ten minutes later…

"Hey, I thought you'd be in bed. What happened?" I questioned

"It was the boss's birthday, we stayed and drank and then headed into town and drank some more. Have we got any paracaetemol?" she asked

I laughed lightly and reached into the cupboard, handing her a pack of paracaetemol before running the tap, pouring some water into a glass and setting it down in front of her…

"Do you think you could eat anything?" I enquired

"No thanks, I'm just gonna head to bed, I'll see you in a few hours" she sighed

"Night" I proclaimed as she headed up the stairs

I chuckled lightly and continued to make my breakfast, sitting down and eating it before heading upstairs to shower and dress before leaving the flat to run my errands for the day…

"Woah, where's the fire?" I questioned as Dennis accidentally bumped into me

"Sorry, I've gotta go" he exclaimed, rushing off in the direction of the piazza

I rolled my eyes and made my way into town, finishing off my errands and heading back to the flat for some dinner…

DODGER'S POV:

I made my way to the studio I'd hired for the evening, Dennis already there…

"Hey, this looks great. How long have you been here?" I asked as I shut the door behind me

"Not too long. You think?" he questioned as he continued to move around, placing pictures onto stands

"I think. Den, I can't believe how amazing this looks. Thanks for this" I proclaimed

"You're welcome. So, did you get the ring? Let's take a look" he stated, walking over to me

I smiled and pulled the ring box from my pocket, opening it and showing Dennis…

"It'll look lovely on Texas's finger I'm sure. Now come on, help me finish this" he replied

I nodded and grabbed a blown up picture of Texas and I that had been taken in the park the day I helped her with her photography assignment, placing it on one of the stands Dennis had previously set up…

"It looks great" I exclaimed half an hour later as Dennis and I stood back and admired our work

"It does, doesn't it? We make a great team you and me" Dennis proclaimed, wrapping his arm around my shoulder

"Right, how about I shout you lunch and then I drop you off at work?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow

"Great stuff" he replied as we headed to the door, leaving the studio, me locking the door behind me

TEXAS'S POV:

At six o clock I changed into the dress I'd bought whilst Dodger and I had been in London on the disastrous trip to my Mum's, he said I'd looked amazing and it was the only formal thing I owned that I felt comfortable in. I headed downstairs and checked my appearance in the mirror, applying some lipgloss to my lips, Dodger entering the flat five minutes later…

"Hey, you're early" I proclaimed happily as he walked over to me, kissing me gently

"What? Are you not ready? Do you want me to leave and come back?" he asked

"No, no, I'm ready and very excited, let's go" I exclaimed, taking his hand in mine

He smiled widely and bit his lip, escorting me out of the flat and down into the village where a taxi was waiting, he opened the door and I stepped in, Dodger stepping in also, the driver heading off out of the village…

"By the way, you look beautiful" he informed me as we drove

"You don't look too bad yourself" I replied, smiling as he took my hand in his

DODGER'S POV:

The nerves I was feeling on the taxi journey mounted as we reached the studio. We both stepped out and I shut the door behind us, handing the driver his fare and watching him drive off. I inhaled and exhaled a breath before taking Texas's hand, escorting her into the building…

"What is all this?" she asked as we walked down the corridor to the studio

"You'll soon see. Right, close your eyes" I stated, stopping outside of the door to the studio

"Dodger, what's going on?" she enquired nervously, closing her eyes as I'd requested

"You'll find out soon. Right, keep those eyes closed" I replied as I let go of her hand, unlocking the door, taking her hand in mine as I led her into the studio

"Dodge, why can I hear music? Where are we?" she questioned

"Hang on one second" I proclaimed nervously, dashing round the room, making sure everything was perfect

"Dodger" she exclaimed, getting anxious and eager

"Right, you can open" I informed her

I stood opposite her, in front of the photos Dennis and I had blown up this morning, gauging her reaction…

"What is all this?" she asked, shocked as she glanced around the room

"Okay. You start from here and work your way around" I explained, motioning to all the pictures "and then at the end there'll be a surprise waiting"

"Wait, hang on. Why's that picture covered up?" she enquired

"You'll see" I informed her, smiling once again as I turned her to face the first picture "remember, work your way around"

She nodded in understanding and I moved away from her, walking over to the picture that was covered up. I watched as she made her way around, smiling at every single picture that had been blown up. Eventually she started to get closer to me, I pulled the ring box from my pocket and waited until she got to the end, to the picture that was covered up…

"So, are you gonna let me see what's under this sheet or not?" she questioned

I nodded and exhaled a breath, removing the sheet. I watched her as the sheet fell to the ground, her eyes widening as she looked at the picture…

"Are you serious?" she asked, looking to me

I nodded and smiled, showing her the ring box, opening it…

"So, what's your answer?" I questioned

"You've not actually asked me a question. I've not heard it from your lips" she replied

"Okay" I sighed, smirking at her "Tex, I don't know what I've done to deserve you in my life but you're here and there's nothing that would make me happier than you becoming my wife so please, will you marry me?"

"Yes" she exclaimed, throwing herself into my arms, wrapping her arms around my neck "I love you Dodger Savage, I can't believe you've done all this"

I smiled widely and placed my lips against hers passionately…

"So, are you gonna put the ring on my finger or what? You need to make it official" she stated

I smiled and pulled the ring from the box, slipping it onto her finger, watching as her eyes dropped to it, admiring it…

"It's beautiful" she sighed contentedly as I wrapped my arm around her waist

"Just like it's owner" I informed her, smiling

She matched my smile and placed her lips on mine…

"I don't remember this being taken" she admitted as we sat on a blanket in the studio, eating strawberries and drinking apple juice as oppose to champagne

"It was at Dennis's birthday party" I informed her, pulling her into me, her head lying on my shoulder

"Now I remember. We'd not seen each other in ages after that whole "you admitting too much to me about your Mum" thing. That was the first time you told me you were sorry" she replied

"It was? I really am sorry for being such a jerk back then" I sighed

"It's fine. You're not like it now and that's all that matters to me" she informed me, stifling a yawn

"You okay? Do you wanna get going?" I asked

"Not really but my bed's calling. I'm sorry" she sighed

"It's okay. I'll get these pictures together and we'll go back to the flat" I replied

She nodded in agreement as we both stood up. I walked over to the stands and collected the photos, putting them under my arm as I walked back to Texas, her having folded up the blanket and picked up the empty box of strawberries and empty bottle of apple juice, we left, me posting the key through the letterbox of the building we'd arrived as boyfriend and girlfriend in, now leaving as an engaged couple…


	32. Chapter 32

DODGER'S POV:

I woke up the next morning to see Texas was already awake, admiring her ring…

"Morning fiancée" I greeted her, kissing her bare shoulder softly

"Morning" she mirrored, smiling down at me as I stretched and sat up

"How long have you been awake?" I questioned

"Not too long. I'm trying to prepare myself to go downstairs, Leanne's gonna ambush me" I sighed "I don't need that, today's our moving day"

"Everything will be fine. Right, come on, let's get up and on" I proclaimed, climbing out of bed

"Okay" she stated, climbing out of bed also "I'll go and get a shower"

I nodded and smiled, watching as she grabbed her towels and left the bathroom. I dressed and to remove the stress from Texas, I packed the last of our things from the bedroom, leaving the room a box in hand as I walked downstairs…

"Congratulations" Leanne exclaimed as I walked into the kitchen, setting the box on the side

"Thanks Leanne" I replied, smiling as I walked over to the fridge, pulling the orange juice out

"Where's Texas?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Showering. Listen, I just wanna try and keep her as relaxed as possible today, okay? No ambushes about the wedding. It'll happen when she, well we want it to happen" I explained

Leanne nodded in agreement as Dennis walked down the stairs and into the kitchen

"What'll happen when we want it to happen?" he enquired, sitting at the breakfast bar

"Me and Texas getting married. I don't want any stress on her today so please guys, just keep it relaxed okay?" I asked

They both nodded in agreement and I smiled as we sat down to eat breakfast, Texas joining us minutes later…

"Morning. Congratulations" Leanne exclaimed, hugging her best friend tightly "let's have a look at the ring"

I watched with a smile on my face as Texas showed Leanne and Dennis the ring, getting a hug from Dennis when Leanne finally let her go. As she sat down to breakfast a knock at the door sounded, I went over to open it and let in Dirk, Liberty and Will…

"Morning guys, what're you doing here?" Texas asked, raising an eyebrow

"We're to help with your move, and to say congratulations. Let's take a look at the ring" Liberty squealed, hugging Texas tightly

I smiled at her as she smiled back and the three walked over, admiring the ring and all offering congratulations to the both of us, hugging us tightly…

"Right, I think it's time we got this moving day underway" I proclaimed as everyone finished breakfast

Everyone stood up in agreement and we began to move around the flat, myself, Dirk, Will and Dennis moving boxes into the van whilst Texas, Liberty and Leanne made sure we didn't leave anything behind…

TEXAS'S POV:

After double checking everywhere in the flat twice myself, Liberty and Leanne made our way down to the van. We'd decided to walk to the house, meeting Dodger, Dirk, Will and Dennis there…

"Are you sure you'll be okay walking?" Dodger asked as he shut the back doors of the van

"Stop worrying. We've done it before, I'll be fine and besides, if I'm not, which I will be I'll have Lib and Leanne with me" I assured him, kissing him gently, holding his face in my hands

He nodded and smiled as we pulled away before walking round to the passenger door, climbing in. I watched as Dirk started the engine and they drove off, the three of us following. We arrived at the house not long after they arrived, entering the house as they began to unload the van…

"Tex, this place is lovely" Liberty proclaimed as she walked in

"Thanks, we like it" I replied, smiling as I moved out of the way for Dodger who squeezed past us to get into the kitchen with a box

"Dad, what're you doing?" Liberty questioned as Dirk walked into the house, toolbox in hand

"Dodger's asked if I can put some hooks up for the pictures from their engagement" he informed us

I smiled and glanced at Dodger as he stood behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist…

"Where do you want them then love?" Dirk asked

"Can I have three in the hallway working their way up the stairs, one in our bedroom above the bed, some down here into the kitchen and a couple in the living room please?" I questioned

"Course, I'll get started" he replied, smiling at us

"Great. I'll pop out and get lunch for everyone before the unpacking starts. How does fish and chips sound?" I enquired

I was met by a chorus of yeses, making me chuckle as I grabbed my handbag from the table in the hallway; I grabbed my purse and made my way out of the house, Dodger following…

"What're you doing?" I asked, confused

"Coming with you, I haven't had much quality time with my fiancée" he sighed

I smiled and pressed my lips against his gently before he took his hand in mine, leading us from the estate and back to the village to the fish and chip shop…

Fifteen minutes later we headed back to the house, Dodger carrying the bags of fish and chips we'd purchased and holding my hand in his free one. We arrived back to be met by silence…

"What's going on?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"We're out here" Dirk's voice proclaimed, motioning to the garden

"I see everyone's sunning themselves" I chuckled

"Come on" Dodger laughed, escorting me through the living room to the French doors that were now wide open, leading into the garden

At half past six that evening everyone left, Dodger and I shutting the door on them as we said our goodbyes…

"Can you believe it? This is ours" I proclaimed, glancing around

"I know. We're gonna have to get everyone over when we've unpacked properly, they've all been a massive help" I admitted, raising an eyebrow

"We will. I'm gonna set the TV up, what're you gonna do?" he questioned

"I think I'm gonna go and have a bath, my body aches like crazy" I sighed

"Okay. Do you want me to order us some food or are you still full from the fish and chips?" I asked

"I could eat a Chinese" I replied, chuckling lightly

"Chinese it is. You go and have a bath and I'll see you soon" he informed me, smiling

I nodded and smiled back, leaving the room as Dodger began to set the TV up, making my way up the stairs and into our bedroom, smiling at the picture of Dodger and I in the park, the picture that was taken when I finished my photography assignment before making my way into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me, running the bath and stepping in, letting the hot water relax my muscles…


	33. Chapter 33

It was two and a half months later and Texas and I had agreed to go into town to start baby shopping the weekend after her three month scan. When we'd told Liberty and Will they'd been overjoyed…

"Tex, c'mon babe" I proclaimed as I stood in the hallway

"Sorry, nothing's fitting me any more" I sighed, walking down the stairs

"It's okay. Right, are you ready to go?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

She nodded as we walked out the door, me locking it behind us as I unlocked the car from the doorway, letting Texas step in as I followed, stepping into the driver's side, driving us into town…

"Babe, I wanted to talk about godparents" Texas informed me, breaking the silence as we drove into town

"Yea, what about them?" I enquired as I pulled up to the "on red" traffic lights

"I was wanting Leanne to be godmother, have you had any thoughts about godfathers?" she asked

"I was thinking Darren. Do you think you could ask Lib to be godmother number two? Even though we're not related anymore I still want her to be a big part of this baby's life" I admitted

"I was always gonna ask her. What about godfather number two? Will or Dennis?" she enquired

"Will, and for the same reason as Lib" I explained

Texas nodded in agreement as we continued to drive, covering her hand in mine as we arrived at the multi-storey car park, climbing out of the car and walking to the adjoined shopping precinct…

"So, where'd you wanna start?" Texas asked as we walked into the precinct

"I was thinking big stuff first. Y'know pushchair, cot, car-seat etc, etc" I replied

She nodded in agreement and took my hand, walking us to the escalators as we made our way up to Mamas and Papas, entering the shop. An hour and a half later we walked out of there having ordered a pushchair and a cot, Texas carrying a couple of bags and me carrying the majority…

"You okay with all of that?" she enquired worriedly

"I'm fine. How about I go and load this lot into the car and you head to Starbucks and order us a drink?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow

She nodded and smiled as we stopped and I took the bags she'd been carrying from her, making my way to the escalator as she made her way to the nearby Starbucks…

TEXAS'S POV:

After ordering our drinks I walked to a nearby table, settling myself down as I waited for Dodger to arrive back, which he did five minutes later as our drinks arrived. He sat down opposite me and smiled as the waitress brought over my slice of chocolate cake…

"Baby or you?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Baby, obviously" I replied, a smirk on my face as I tucked into it

"Are you not gonna give me a bite?" he asked, doing the puppy-dog eyes

"I hate you, you know I can't resist that" I proclaimed, cutting a piece off the cake, placing it in front of his mouth, watching as he devoured it

"Nice to know. So, where to next?" he enquired

"Mothercare, they've got a really nice selection of unisex clothes" I informed him, smiling

"Are you sure you don't wanna find out the sex?" he asked

"I'm sure. I want it to be a surprise. Why, do you?" I questioned

"No, if that's what you want then it's what I want too. How about after Mothercare we grab some dinner?" he suggested

I nodded as I took a sip of my iced tea, our chit chat continuing until we finished our drinks and headed out, making our way back to Mothercare…


	34. Chapter 34

"Oh hi Lib, I'm glad I ran into you. Are you, your Dad and Will free for dinner tonight at mine and Dodger's?" I questioned as I ran into her in the village as I was on my way to Leanne's

"I think so. I'll text you and let you know. I'm on my way home now" she informed me

I smiled and nodded, watching as she walked off. I continued my journey to my old flat which now only occupied Dennis and Leanne…

"Tex, I didn't know you were coming over today, what's up?" Leanne asked as she stood in the kitchen

"Nothing, are you and Dennis free for dinner tonight?" I enquired

"I am but Dennis isn't, he's got the late shift at work" she informed me

"Right, well I guess it'll just have to be you then. Say half seven?" I questioned

She nodded in agreement and smiled and I left the flat, heading back down into the village and into Price Slice, collecting everything that would be needed for tonight's dinner before heading back to the house…

"So that's where you've been" Dodger proclaimed as I walked up the driveway to find him washing the car

"Yep, I bumped into Lib, she said she'd text me when she got home about whether they were coming tonight but Leanne definitely is. Dennis isn't though, he's got the late shift at work" I informed him, sighing as I walked into the house, him following

I dumped the bags of shopping on the kitchen counter and pulled my phone out of my coat pocket, Liberty had text me saying they'd be there so I replied telling her a time…

"I've said half seven to everyone, that's okay isn't it?" I asked Dodger as I flicked the kettle on

He nodded and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, laying his hands on my burgeoning belly, all of a sudden I felt something, something I'd never felt before, I turned to Dodger and the look on his face said he'd felt it too…

"Do you think that was a kick?" we asked in unison, bursting into laughter straight after

"I do" he proclaimed, kissing me softly, his hands still placed on my belly

"Wow, that felt strange" I admitted, placing my hands over his, another gentle kick happening

"I can't believe that. We've made that" he exclaimed, kissing me once again

"I know" I replied, sighing contentedly as we continued to feel the baby kick, and then everything went still, the baby had gone to sleep

"That was amazing" he proclaimed as he removed his hands from my belly and I turned to make us a cup of tea each "so what're you making for dinner?"

"Spaghetti carbonara" I replied, smiling as I began to unpack the bags

He smiled and kissed me gently as I placed his tea in front of him. Later that evening…

"Oh my gosh, you guys are soaked. Wait there, let me get you towels" I proclaimed, running into the utility room off of the kitchen where there were some dry towels waiting

I ran back through to the hallway and handed Dirk, Will, Liberty and Leanne a towel each, Dodger appearing at the bottom of the stairs as they began to peel their coats and shoes off…

"Three beers and a glass of wine for Lib please Dodge" I informed him, smiling

He nodded as I showed them through to the living room, us all sitting down as Dodger walked through with the drinks moments later…

"Something smells great, what're you making sweetheart?" Dirk asked me

"Spaghetti carbonara with profiteroles for afters, does that sound okay?" I questioned

"That sounds fantastic" Dirk proclaimed, taking a sip of his beer

"How come you didn't tell me we were having profiteroles for dessert?" Dodger asked

"You'd have done nothing but moan at me that you wanted to open the pack and by the time dessert came, there'd have been none left" I informed him, smiling as I draped my arm over his knee, his arm around my shoulder, resting on the back of the chair I was sat in

Twenty minutes later we were all seated at the table…

"Okay, there's a reason we got you here. We'd like to ask Liberty, Will and Leanne something" Dodger announced, taking my hand in his

"We were wondering if you'd like to take on the role of godparents?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Seriously? I'd love nothing more" Liberty proclaimed, hugging me tightly

"Me either" Leanne agreed, hugging me tightly too

I smiled and watched as Dodger and Will shared a man hug across the table…

"Now that's out of the way I suggest we propose a toast, to baby Savage" Dirk exclaimed

"Baby Savage" we all proclaimed, clinking our glasses together

After everyone had gone home and all the clearing up had been done, I walked into the living room, expecting to see Dodger awake playing FIFA but instead he was fast asleep. I smiled and walked over to the sofa, placing a kiss on his cheek, him stirring…

"What time is it?" he asked, stretching and turning to face me

"Half ten, you coming to bed?" I enquired

He nodded and stood up, stretching once again before following me out of the room as I switched the light off...


	35. Chapter 35

"Where are you going?" I asked as Dodger walked into the living room that morning, pulling his leather jacket on

"Going to see Darren and I'm gonna ask him to be godfather. Now we're sure yea?" he asked

"I am if you are" I informed him, smiling as I switched the television off

"I'm sure too. What are you doing?" he enquired, raising an eyebrow

"I'm gonna get dressed and then start painting and sorting the baby's room" I replied

"Don't do any heavy lifting or getting on ladders without me okay? Promise" he proclaimed

"I promise" I stated, standing up and walking over to him, wrapping my arms around him

"Good. I just don't want anything happening to you or this one. You're both far too important to me" he admitted

"I know we are, and I love that you're so protective. Now get going and then you won't miss too much" I stated, kissing him softly

He smiled and pulled away, walking to the front door and stepping out, me watching as he walked away, shutting the door as he reached the bottom of the drive. I smiled and walked upstairs, getting changed into something more suitable to start painting in. After getting dressed I entered the baby's room and carefully moved some boxes out of the way and turned the radio on, pouring the paint into the palette and grabbing a roller…

DODGER'S POV:

I couldn't help but worry about Texas as I reached the village and walked to The Dog…

"Alright mate, where's the fiancée?" Darren questioned as I walked over to the bar

"At home beginning to paint the baby's room" I informed him

"And why aren't you there helping?" Nancy asked, appearing from the back

"I'm here to ask your husband a very important question" I replied

She nodded and walked off…

"You are? So? What do you wanna ask me?" he enquired, raising an eyebrow

"Tex and I have been talking about godfathers and we'd be honoured if you would say yes to being godfather number two?" I questioned

"Course I will mate. Thanks" he proclaimed, holding his hand out to shake mine

"You're welcome. Now, I'd love to stay for a drink but me and Tex will be down tonight and we'll do it then, okay?" I asked

Darren nodded and smiled as I walked out of the pub, heading back to the house…

"Babe, do you want a cup of tea?" I shouted from the hallway as I shut the door behind me

"Please" she shouted back

I removed my jacket and hung it up, walking into the kitchen and flicking the kettle on, Texas appearing in the kitchen moments later…

"How's it going up there?" I enquired

"Good. I've managed to get one wall done and I'm just about to start on another" she informed me

"No you're not, put your feet up for half an hour and then you can come and help me" I stated

"Dodge, I'll rest if I need to but whilst I've got the energy I'm gonna use it" she informed me

"You're so stubborn" I proclaimed, smirking as I poured the water into two cups

"But it's one of the many things you love about me" she replied

"Luckily for you it is. Do you mind finishing these off? I'm gonna go and change" I asked

She nodded and stood up, walking to the fridge, pulling the milk out as I shimmied past her, jogging up the stairs as she finished off the teas, following as I entered the nursery…

TEXAS'S POV:

Dodger and I had been painting in a comfortable silence, him humming and singing occasionally to the radio for an hour and a half when I decided to something he wouldn't be best pleased with…

"Dodge, can you please stop singing? No wonder it's raining" I sighed as I continued to paint

"Cheeky" he replied, feeling something hit my back

"What was that?" I enquired, his paintbrush hitting my face as I turned around

A loud laugh erupted from his lips as I looked up, my eyes meeting his…

"You are so gonna pay for that" I exclaimed, dipping my paintbrush into a pot of paint, backing him into a corner

"Texas Ranger, I'd think very carefully about your next move if I were you" he stated, holding his hands up

"I'm thinking very carefully, don't you worry about me" I informed him, swiping my paintbrush across his face

His paintbrush hit my face again, the paint splashing my nose…

"Dodger" I exclaimed, hitting him back with my own paintbrush

Five minutes later both of us were laid on the floor, staring up at the ceiling, covered in paint…

"That was fun" he sighed, pulling me further towards him

"It was. What do you fancy for dinner? I'm starving" I proclaimed

"Fish and chips? I'll start putting this cot together if you go and get them?" he suggested

I nodded and we both sat up, Dodger climbing to his feet and helping me up, both of us leaving the room…

"I'm gonna shower and then I'll start on that" he informed me, heading into our en-suite bathroom

I nodded as I pulled my top over my head, pulling the blouse I'd had on earlier in the day back on, doing the same with the old tracksuit bottoms of Dodger's I'd been wearing, pulling my jeans back on. Ten minutes later I left the house, making my way to the fish and chip shop…


	36. Chapter 36

"Hey, I'm on my way to yours" Leanne informed me as I picked up the phone to her that morning

"Why?" I enquired nervously

"We've gotta start planning the big day. I've got wedding magazines and junk food. We can make a day of it" she proclaimed excitedly

"Alright, I'll see you soon" I replied, hanging up the phone, sighing heavily

"What's the matter?" Dodger asked as he walked into the kitchen, handing me his plate to put in the dishwasher

"Leanne's coming over. She's got wedding magazines and junk food and wants to make a day of it" I informed him

"What's so wrong with that?" he questioned, wrapping his arms around my waist

"Wedding planning is meant to be something you and I do, not me and my best friend" I stated

"Me and you get to make all the big decisions and hey, it's not like you're doing it on your own is it?" he asked, tilting my face up to meet his "look, I've gotta get off, I'll see you tonight, okay?"

I nodded… "Least you can escape"

"Now, now, play nicely" he proclaimed, kissing my lips softly, leaving the kitchen and walking down the hallway to the front door, walking out, shutting the door behind him

Ten minutes later as I finished cleaning the kitchen the doorbell rang, signalling Leanne's arrival. I checked everything over in the kitchen and shut the door behind me, walking through the hallway, opening the front door to Leanne…

"Hi" she greeted me in a sing song voice as I shut the door behind her "you okay?"

"I'm good thanks, how are you?" I questioned, motioning for her to go through to the living room

"Good thanks. Right, come sit, let's get started" she proclaimed excitedly

"Leanne, Dodger and I don't want anything too big or too fancy okay? Just a small wedding" I informed her

"Then that's what it shall be. What about your dress, have you had any ideas?" she asked

"Yes. I want something very simple, okay? I don't want a big meringue" I stated

Leanne nodded and handed me a magazine which I began flicking through as she did the same. At five o clock that evening Leanne left, leaving me with a bunch of magazines. Just after she'd gone Dodger walked in…

"Hey, how was your day?" he asked, kissing me as he walked into the living room

"Tiring and stressful. I never knew wedding planning could be so much hassle" I exclaimed

"What plans did you make?" he questioned, sitting down next to me, pulling my legs onto his knee

"We've just made some basic plans. She wanted to storm ahead as usual but I said it was me and you who made the final decision" I informed him

"An outdoor wedding in a marquee. Tex, are you sure?" he enquired, raising an eyebrow

"Yes, why?" I questioned, confused

"Your Mum won't be very happy with it" he stated

"Good job I don't plan on inviting her then isn't it?" I asked, smiling

"You don't? Tex, she's your Mum. Every girl should have their Mum at their wedding" he exclaimed incredulously

"Dodge, she doesn't agree with the relationship so she certainly won't agree with the fact we're having a baby together, the fact we're living together or the fact we're getting married" I sighed

"You've not told her we're having a baby? This'll be her grandchild babe, you've got to" he stated

"She hates you and I can just see her reaction now. If I tell her, the conversation won't be pleasant, it's something I'd rather avoid" she admitted

"I know you don't want to but you've got to. Babe, you know it's the right thing to do" Dodger sighed, taking hold of my hand which was in my lap

I sighed also and turned to look at him. He moved towards me and gently kissed my lips and I laid my head on his shoulder as we pulled away…


	37. Chapter 37

"You will call your Mum today whilst I'm at work won't you?" I asked as Texas and I sat in the kitchen eating breakfast

She nodded and smiled as she swallowed a spoonful of cereal…

"Good. I'll be back about dinner. I love you" I informed her, kissing her gently before leaving the house

TEXAS'S POV:

I felt bad about lying but I had no intention of phoning my Mum because I knew she'd have plenty to say about the situation. She couldn't just accept the fact that it was my life and no matter what, I was going to live it whether she liked it or not. I spent most of my morning until Dodger got home cleaning the kitchen and tidying around the house. He arrived back at just after twelve…

"Hey, how did the phone call go?" he asked as he pressed his lips against mine

"I didn't get round to it" I admitted, sighing as I looked up at him, the look on his face unreadable

"So what have you been doing instead?" he questioned, sitting down opposite me

"Cleaning, washing, everything that needs to be done" I informed him

"Okay, now you're not busy why don't you call her?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow

"The shopping's still gotta be done. Are you gonna come with me or not?" I enquired

"No, I'm gonna stay here and finish off the nursery. I'll see you later" he sighed, leaving the room and walking up the stairs

I sighed to myself as I stayed seated. I knew he was angry with me but he just didn't understand my reasons for not telling her. I sighed once more and stood up, leaving the house…

DODGER'S POV:

I hated disagreements with Texas, especially when she was pregnant but I knew, if she didn't tell her Mum soon she'd regret it, that's when I made the decision. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and grabbed Texas's address book from her bedside table and dialled her Mum's number…

"Hello" her Mum answered the phone on the third ring

"Hi Mrs Longford, it's Mark, Texas's boyfriend" I informed her

"What can I do for you?" she asked

"There's something I need to tell you" I admitted

"Okay, go ahead. I've not got all day" she proclaimed

"Texas is pregnant, we're getting married and we're living together" I stated

"Right, well thank you for letting me know" she sighed

"You're welcome. I thought you had the right to know. Goodbye" I replied as she hung up the phone

I sighed, I knew Texas would be angry but I knew she'd thank me in the long run, I hoped. As I began to continue to put the cot together there was a knock at the front door, I sighed and put my screwdriver down, jogging down the stairs to open it, Dirk standing outside…

"Tex has asked me to come and have a look at the back door, apparently it's not shutting easily" he informed me

"You know where it is. Go on through" I replied "I'll be upstairs sorting the cot"

"Alright son" he proclaimed as I headed back upstairs

TEXAS'S POV:

I headed back to the house and opened and shut the front door, dumping the bags in the kitchen…

"Hi love" Dirk greeted me as he stood in the utility room, working on the back door

"You didn't have to come so soon Dirk, thank you" I replied as I pulled my coat off

"You're welcome love. It's no trouble. Dodge is upstairs if you wanna see him" he informed me

"We're sort of having a disagreement at the moment" I admitted, sitting down at the table

"What about?" he questioned, walking out of the utility room, sitting down opposite me

"He doesn't agree with my decision not to tell my Mum about the baby, the engagement or any of this" I explained

"Things will work out, I'm sure. You two are meant to be" he proclaimed, smiling reassuringly at me

"Thank you" I sighed

"You're welcome. I'm almost done on this door. Is there anything else you want me to do whilst I'm here?" he enquired

"The garden gate, it's jamming and I'm afraid someone's gonna get in" I admitted

"I'll go look when I've done this" he informed me, smiling

"Thank you" I replied

As I finished unpacking the shopping there was a knock at the front door. I sighed and went through the hallway to open it, my Mum standing there…

"What're you doing here?" I questioned

"I thought I'd come and pay my engaged, pregnant daughter a visit" she proclaimed, walking into the house

"Dodger" I shouted

"What's the matter? Oh hi Mrs Longford" he stated as he reached the bottom of the stairs

"Mark. Now, shall we go somewhere private to discuss all this?" she enquired

I looked at Dodger and rolled my eyes, motioning to the living room. Mum leaving her bags in the hallway, walking through, Dodger and I following…

"So, first of all, why didn't you tell me about this?" she asked me

"Things haven't exactly been on the best of terms for us have they? I knew you'd have a go, something I did tell Dodger" I admitted, glancing at him once again

"Mrs Longford, Texas and I love each other. We're getting married and we're going to have a family in five months time. Please, can you not accept that?" Dodger questioned, taking a hold of my hand, me not letting go

"No, because she's too young, this'll ruin her life, trust me" she proclaimed

"Excuse me but why can't you just be happy for them? They're settled and they're going to raise a family, whether you like it or not" Dirk interjected

The three of us looked at Mum whilst waiting for an answer…

"I'd like to speak to my daughter alone please" she informed us

Dodger glanced at me and I nodded. He kissed my temple to which I momentarily shut my eyes and he and Dirk left the room, shutting the door behind them…

"You okay Mum?" I questioned, sitting down next to her

"Darling, I'm sorry. I'm proud of you, I really am but I just can't accept this, I can't accept the person you want to spend the rest of your life with" she admitted

"But why Mum? Dodger's a good guy, one of the best" I sighed

"It's because I've seen his type before. My first partner, before your Dad was the same as he is. The cheeky chap, everyone's friend. We started dating and then when he found out I was pregnant he dumped me" she explained

"What? Hang on? You were pregnant before me and India?" I asked, shocked

"I had a miscarriage and I'm just afraid that it'll happen to you" she sighed

"Mum, me and Dodger are having a baby. He or she is healthy, alive and kicking. Do you want to feel?" I enquired, raising an eyebrow

She bit her lip and nodded, me taking her hand in mine, placing it where the baby's foot was, kicking at my ribs…

"Oh darling I'm sorry, I really am" she proclaimed, hugging me tightly

"It's okay, it's okay. There's one thing I need to know though, can you learn to accept that Dodger is the man I want to spend the rest of my life with?" I questioned nervously

"I suppose I'm going to have to" she replied, hugging me once again

That evening, Dodger and I were curled up in bed, me snuggled into him…

"I'm sorry I went behind your back today" Dodger admitted as he stroked my bare shoulder

"It's okay. Things worked out in the end didn't they?" I questioned

"Yes they did. How long is your Mum staying for?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"A couple of days and then she's going home and then when the baby's here she's gonna come for a week or so to help out" I explained

He nodded and smiled before kissing my cheek gently, my eyes shutting at the feel of his lips on my skin…


	38. Chapter 38

"Are you sure we can't give you a lift?" I asked Mum as we stood at the front door, her taxi waiting on the edge of the driveway

"No darling, I'll be fine. I'll call you when I'm home. Bye Mark" she proclaimed, letting go of my hand

I sighed and Dodger wrapped his arm around my waist as we watched Mum get into her taxi and drive off, us shutting the door behind her…

"You okay?" he questioned as we walked into the living room, sitting down on the sofa

"I'm good. Things are good. Mum's finally accepted me and you, the wedding and the baby. I couldn't be happier" I replied, leaning up and kissing his lips gently

"You soft sod! Right, what do you want for dinner? Chinese?" he enquired, raising an eyebrow

"You know me too well Dodger Savage" I sighed as he reached over to grab the phone from the table at the side of the sofa, dialling the Chinese's number

After placing our order we both got up to go and grab plates for our food from the kitchen and some drinks, walking back into the living room and switching the TV on, settling down to watch an episode of How I Met Your Mother. As it finished there was a knock at the door, Dodger standing up to go and answer it, arriving back in the room moments later with his hands full of food…

"That was delicious! I'm gonna sleep well tonight" I proclaimed, sitting back on the sofa in Dodger's embrace

"Don't lean on me too much babe. My stomach feels as though it's about to burst" he sighed

I sat up so I could lay my head on his shoulder and began to rub his belly…

"Dodge, I was thinking, if this baby's a girl, can she have the middle name India please?" I asked, breaking the silence between us

"Of course she can" he replied, pulling my head up so he could kiss me softly "on the subject of baby names, I've been having some thoughts"

"You have? Care to share?" I questioned

"I've always loved the name Scarlett for a girl. What do you think?" he enquired nervously

"Scarlett India Savage. I like it" I proclaimed, smiling widely

"You do?" he asked

"I do. Hello Scarlett" I stated, rubbing my bump "and please tell me it's just a coincidence that it's kicking now?"

Dodger smiled and bit his lip, rubbing my bump too… "Have you thought of any names for a boy?"

"I like Harris, or maybe Jacob? What do you think?" I enquired

"I think when we see our son or most likely daughter by the feel of things, I think we'll know" he proclaimed, kissing my hair softly

Later on that evening I woke up in bed, I turned over and found Dodger was wide awake…

"Penny for your thoughts?" I questioned, making him jump slightly

"I'm just thinking about how lucky I am to have you and this one. I didn't think any of this would ever happen to me. I'm so excited" he proclaimed

"Can you leave the excitement until I can join you? This one's playing havoc with my bladder" I sighed, climbing out of bed and entering the en-suite bathroom

I walked back out and found Dodger asleep, a smile planted on his face like it had been when I left him. I climbed back into bed slowly, as to not wake him up and settled down next to him, snuggling into his back, a smile planted on my face too!


	39. Chapter 39

"I'll know the one when I see it" I proclaimed as myself, Leanne and Liberty walked into yet another wedding dress shop, being greeted by a sales assistant

"Hi, how can I help you ladies?" she questioned, walking over to us

"Hi, we're looking for a wedding dress for this one. Something simple and fashionable" Leanne informed her

"Right this way" she replied, walking off, the three of us following "enjoy, I'll be out on the shop floor if you need me"

We all nodded and smiled and she walked off, leaving us to browse through the collection of dresses…

"What about this one?" Leanne asked, holding up a dress

"No, too fancy" I sighed, going back to looking through the rail I was looking at

Leanne continued to hold up dress after dress after dress but nothing seemed perfect. I'd found nothing either. Disappointed I turned to Liberty who'd been very quiet since we arrived…

"Lib, you ready to go?" I asked

"What do you think of this one?" she enquired, holding up a just below the knee dress

"That's it. That's the one" I proclaimed, grabbing it from her, hurrying into the changing rooms

I walked out of the changing rooms five minutes later, Leanne and Liberty smiling widely at me as I turned around for them, showing them the entirety of the dress…

"Do you like it?" I asked nervously, biting my lip

"You look amazing. Dodger's not gonna be able to keep his hands off you" Leanne exclaimed

"Excuse me? Sister present" Liberty proclaimed in disgust "but she's right Tex, you look beautiful"

"Thanks. I can't believe I've found it. I'll just get changed and then we'll pay" I replied

They nodded and I walked back into the changing room, taking off the dress and hanging it back up, changing back into my normal clothes and walking out of the changing room and to the till, paying for my dress and leaving the shop, Liberty and Leanne in tow…

I arrived back at the house after a successful shopping trip. I'd got my dress, my shoes and Leanne and Liberty had got their bridesmaids dresses too. Everything was back at the flat with Leanne; I didn't wanna risk Dodger seeing it…

"Hello, anyone home?" I shouted into the house as I opened the front door, taking off my coat and shoes

"Hey babe, we're in here" Dodger shouted back from the living room

I walked through and saw that Will was there too playing FIFA…

"Hi boys, have you had a good day?" I questioned as Dodger paused the game to kiss me

"We have thank you. Have you? Where's all your bags?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"They're with Leanne. I'm not risking you seeing anything you shouldn't" I informed him

He smirked at me and kissed me once again…

"Do you both want another beer?" I enquired, standing up to leave the living room

"Please" they replied in unison, their eyes fixated on the TV screen

I chuckled and rolled my eyes before leaving the room, heading through to the kitchen, pulling two bottles of beer from the fridge, taking the lids off and walking back into the living room, handing Dodger and Will their bottles…

"Will, are you staying for tea?" I asked, perching myself on the arm of the chair

"If that's okay?" he questioned

"Course it is. Curry do you?" I enquired

"Curry's fine thanks" he proclaimed, sighing as Dodger scored a goal

I rolled my eyes and left them to it, heading into the kitchen to put the dinner on, shouting them through half an hour later…

"This is beautiful Tex. Can I come over for dinner every night?" Will asked

"I don't think so buddy. I would like some private time with my fiancée every now and then" Dodger replied before I had chance to

"Spoil-sport. So, how did wedding dress shopping go then?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Really good thanks. I got my dress and Leanne and Liberty got theirs too" I informed them

"That's great. Have you told your Mum about the outdoor bit yet?" he asked

"No, not yet! I'm going to when she comes down after this one's born" I replied

He nodded and we continued to eat our meal in a comfortable silence, Will leaving not long after…

"So, what do you want to do for the rest of the evening?" Dodger questioned as he came back inside the house, shutting and locking the back door behind him after putting the bins out

"See what's on TV and eat a large bowl of ice cream" I admitted, pulling a tub of Ben and Jerry's from the freezer "you want some?"

"Please. How about we catch up on Mad Men? We've got loads of episodes recorded on Sky planner" he suggested

I nodded and smiled as I grabbed two bowls from the cupboard behind me, grabbing a spoon from the drawer, scooping both of us some ice cream into each bowl, handing Dodger his and putting the ice cream away, following him through to the living room…

Next chapter's gonna be the stag and hen nights and then the following chapter, the wedding!


	40. Chapter 40

Leanne, Liberty and I were sat in College Coffee when the subject of my hen party arose. The awkwardness filled the air as they both said "so, about your hen party" at the same time….

"What? I'm the chief bridesmaid. It's my duty to organise the hen night" Leanne proclaimed

"Alright Leanne, chill. I was only going to make some suggestions to see what Texas thought" Liberty informed us

"Okay Lib, go ahead" I stated, smiling at her reassuringly

"So you're not even gonna hear me out then? Thanks" Leanne sighed, folding her arms across her chest

"Leanne, stop acting like such a baby! You can have your go when Liberty's done" I replied

She rolled her eyes and I sighed, turning my head to Liberty, focusing my attention on her…

"So, I was thinking a spa day? Total and utter relaxation and I've spoken to Cheryl and Nancy about it, they're up for it. Lynsey too" Liberty explained

"That sounds great Lib. So Leanne, what were your ideas?" I questioned, turning to her

"I was thinking a BIG night out" she proclaimed, smiling "lots of drink, lots of fun and lots of strippers"

"That's not gonna be much fun for Texas is it? She's pregnant remember?" Liberty asked

"It's a great idea Leanne but maybe we could go with Lib's idea and then do yours when this one's born?" I enquired, raising an eyebrow

"I'll take that as a no then" she proclaimed

"You can take that however you want" I informed her

"Fine, whatever. I'll see you later" she stated, grabbing her things and leaving the shop

"What's her problem?" Liberty questioned as we watched her storm out

"I think she's just annoyed because of all the change that's going on. She doesn't like it" I explained

"So, I can go ahead and book our spa day then, yes?" she asked

"Yes you can. It sounds great" I replied, smiling widely

"Great. I'll see you later" she proclaimed, hugging me tightly before leaving also

I sighed and finished my drink before leaving and heading back to the house, dumping my things in the hallway before walking into the living room, flopping down next to Dodger…

"Lib text me and told me what happened in College Coffee, you okay?" he questioned

"No, not really, I don't get why Leanne's been such a kid" I admitted

"Maybe she just misses her best friend?" he suggested, wrapping his arm around my shoulder

"I miss her too but she needs to realise that I've got a life and you and this one are part of it. We all have to grow up at some point" I replied

"She'll come round eventually, you've just gotta give her time" he assured me, squeezing my shoulder

I nodded and sighed…

"Do you want a cup of tea?" I asked, going to stand up

"You stay there. I'll make them" he informed me, kissing me softly before leaving the room

I smiled and watched him walk out before turning my attention to the TV, changing the channel and settling down to watch May The Best House Win…

"Who said you could change the channel Ms Longford?" Dodger enquired as he walked back through to the living room, handing me my drink

"Your programme finished" I informed him, a smirk playing on my features

"You little fibber! There was an hour left I'll have you know" he proclaimed, shocked

"Okay, it was boring but you know, I can think of something much better that we can do to pass the time" I admitted, biting down on my lip softly

He turned to face me and raised his eyebrows… "and what would that be?"

"Come upstairs in five minutes and you'll find out" I replied, standing up and leaving the room

I left the room and hurried upstairs, shutting the bedroom door to behind me. I changed out of my clothes and put on the babydoll I'd worn the second time we'd slept together. I heard his footsteps approach the bedroom door and he entered…

"What's all this?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as he walked towards me

"Well seeing as though I've not been feeling at my sexiest these past few months I thought maybe you could help me out?" I questioned "are you up for the challenge?"

He nodded as I sat down on the bed, crossing my legs. I watched as he moved across the room towards me, placing a gentle kiss on my lips before pushing me back into the bedcovers, his body laying on top of mine, his muscular arms coming in handy for not squashing me and the bump that separated our bodies. I shut my eyes as his lips made contact with the skin on my neck, working their way down. I felt his hands move down and play with the bottom of my babydoll, his lips continuing to tease the skin of my neck. I moaned softly, his journey continuing…

"So, did I succeed in my challenge?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as we lay in bed together, his arm being used as my headrest

"Yes you did. Thank you very much, but now you've got me all sweaty, how about you join me in the shower?" I suggested, climbing out of bed, walking to the bathroom

He smirked and followed me in, pressing his lips to mine passionately as he kicked the bathroom door shut…


	41. Chapter 41

"Dodge, you busy?" I shouted up the stairs as I pulled my leather jacket onto my body

"No, why?" he questioned, walking down the stairs, standing on the bottom step opposite me

"Fancy coming and doing the food shop with me? Please, please, please" I begged, making the puppy-dog eyes at him

"As it's you" he sighed, smiling as he kissed me softly

"Brilliant. Let's go" I proclaimed, rubbing my hands together in victory, walking out the door

Dodger and I walked hand in hand down to the village. As we were about to enter Price Slice I saw Leanne coming down the steps from the flat, I motioned for Dodger to wait but she walked past us and the way we'd just come, not even acknowledging the fact that I was there knowing full well I was…

"Seriously, this is just immature. I'm gonna go after her" he proclaimed, letting go of my hand

"No, please, leave it. It's fine" I sighed, walking into the shop, grabbing a basket

"It's not fine and you know it. She's being petty" he proclaimed

"I know she is but for now, can we just leave it, get our shopping and go home please?" I asked

He nodded and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me into him momentarily, kissing my temple and letting me go so I could carry on around the shop, picking up the various things we needed. We headed home with Dodger carrying the bags ten minutes later, as we reached home I received a text, I pulled my phone out of my bag…

"It's from Leanne" I informed him, unlocking my keypad

"Yea? What does she say?" he enquired as he put the shopping away

"I can't be your bridesmaid anymore, I'm sorry" I read, shocked

"Babe, everything okay?" he questioned worriedly, taking the phone from my hands

"That's it. I've had enough. I'm gonna go and see her and clear this mess up once and for all" I exclaimed, grabbing my handbag and walking out of the kitchen and down the hallway, Dodger following

"Wait Tex, do you want me to come too?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"No, I'm fine" I replied, kissing his cheek as I took my phone from his hand, leaving the house

I left the house and walked through to the village, stopping when I reached the bottom of the steps to the flat. I inhaled and exhaled before walking up the steps, knocking on the flat door…

"What do you want?" Leanne asked as she opened the door to me

"To talk. We need to sort this out now. It's so ridiculous" I proclaimed, walking into the flat

"You're the one who's being ridiculous. You're not taking any of my ideas on board for this wedding. It's all Liberty, Liberty, Liberty" she sighed

"So that's what it's all about then is it? Jealously?" I enquired, raising an eyebrow "Leanne, you're my best friend and Liberty's gonna be my sister in law but she does raise a valid point. Your idea for my hen night was silly, I can't drink and she's right, it wouldn't be much fun for me watching you all drink and dance would it?"

"For one split second I forgot you were pregnant. So, I guess you'll be going ahead with Liberty's spa day then?" she asked

"Yep, and I'd love for my chief bridesmaid to come along. Please Leanne, I'd hate for us to fall out over something so petty" I admitted

"After everything I've done for you, I hate being second best. Can you leave now please?" she asked, walking to the door, holding it open for me

I sighed and grabbed my handbag, not bothering to argue. I stepped out of the flat and she shut the door immediately behind me. I sighed once more and left the porch, walking out and to the steps. As I was about to descend the first flight of steps I clutched my stomach in agony, pains shooting through me, sending me flying to the floor. I grabbed my phone from my handbag, dialling Dodger's number…

"Babe, is everything okay?" he asked worriedly

"No. I need you. Now" I proclaimed "something's happening and I don't know what. I'm at the steps, hurry"

I hung up the phone and that's when everything went black!


	42. Chapter 42

DODGER'S POV:

I hung up the phone and grabbed my house keys and ran out of the house, running down to the village. As I reached the steps and stopped, seeing Texas slumped there, unconscious was terrifying, even more terrifying than when she'd been thrown through the windscreen of the van because she had our baby inside of her. I couldn't lose them both, I wouldn't. I ran up the steps and knelt down in front of her…

"Baby, come on, wake up, please" I proclaimed

She didn't answer me. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes but I knew I had to stay strong. I inhaled and exhaled a breath before calling an ambulance, it arriving ten minutes later. I stood back and watched as the paramedics did their job, easing her onto a stretcher. As they were taking her down to the ambulance a voice called my name…

"Dodger, what's wrong? Is she okay?" Leanne asked

I turned and looked at her… "What do you think?"

I turned back and continued our journey to the ambulance, another voice calling my name. It was Dirk and Liberty, they came rushing over…

"Oh my goodness, is she okay?" Liberty questioned worriedly

"I don't know. I'll see you guys there" I sighed, climbing into the ambulance, sitting next to her, keeping her hand locked in mine

The ambulance drove off and we arrived at the hospital where she was wheeled off into A & E straight away. I was asked by the paramedics to fill out her details which I did, Dirk, Liberty and Will joining me as I sat back down…

"Is there any news?" Will asked

"Nothing yet, they've taken her off to be checked out" I sighed, running my hands through my hair

"She's a fighter Dodge, she's gonna be fine I'm sure" Liberty assured me, taking my hand in hers

I turned to her and smiled weakly. A while later a doctor walked over to us…

"Mr Savage? Texas is awake and asking for you however we need to talk to you both" he informed me

"Can I see her?" I questioned

"Follow me" he replied, beginning to walk off through the double doors

I followed him and into Texas's room, hurrying over to her bed, kissing her forehead…

"You had me so worried!" I proclaimed, taking her hand in mine, kissing her knuckle

"I'm sorry. Dodge, they wanna talk to us both, I'm scared" she admitted

"It's fine, everything's gonna be fine" I assured her, wrapping my arm around her shoulder

"Now the good news is that your baby's healthy but to keep things that way, we're gonna have to deliver her now by c-section" the doctor explained, walking over to us

"But it's too early! I'm only 7 months" Texas proclaimed

"I know but I assure you your baby will be well looked after. Are you okay with delivering now? It's the only option I'm afraid" the doctor stated

"And what happens if I go the full nine months?" she enquired

"Tex" I proclaimed

"You risk putting yours and the baby's life in danger. Please Ms Longford, this is the best option for the both of you" the doctor replied

"Can you give us a moment to talk please?" I asked the doctor, raising an eyebrow

The doctor nodded and left the room, me turning to Texas immediately…

"I can't believe you're even considering waiting for another two months. You could be dead by then" I exclaimed

"I don't want our baby to be premature. I want it to be born healthy" she stated

"Look, please Tex, I don't wanna lose either of you so please, can you have the c-section so all three of us can go home and be a family?" I questioned

TEXAS'S POV:

In that moment I saw the look in Dodger's eye, it was a look of pure love, something I'd seen before but something I'd not entirely noticed. That look changed my mind; I'd decided that I was going to have the c-section…

"I'll do it" I informed him, swallowing a lump in my throat

"You will?" he questioned happily, smiling widely at me

"I will" I replied, matching his smile

He kissed me passionately and pulled away, stroking my face, boring his eyes into mine before kissing me once again. Later on that evening it was time for me to go down to theatre…

"I'll be right here waiting for you when you get back and then we'll go and see our baby" he promised, taking my hand in his

I nodded in agreement and pulled him towards me, placing a soft kiss on his lips…

DODGER'S POV:

I let go of Texas's hand and watched as she was wheeled off to theatre to deliver our baby. As I continued to stare I felt an arm link through mine, an arm around my shoulder and a hand on the top of my back. I turned my head to see the side to see Liberty, Will and Dirk all stood there. My family, as well as Texas, soon to be joined by another new life…


	43. Chapter 43

As time went on everything seemed to slow down and nothing seemed to be happening. Liberty, Dirk and Will had gone off at various occasions but I'd always been with someone. They'd never left me on my own and that was something I appreciated. If I'd have been on my own I probably would've broken down not knowing what was going on. I glanced at the clock in the waiting room; it was five past six in the evening. As the door opened and the doctor walked in I glanced at the clock again, it was ten past eight…

"Mr Savage, would you like to come through and see your fiancée?" he questioned

"How did it go? Is my baby okay?" I asked, standing up

"Your daughter and your fiancée are both fine. Ms Longford's in recovery and your daughter's in the neonatal unit" he informed me

"I have a daughter?" I enquired "I have a daughter"

"Congratulations. Now, would you like to come and see Ms Longford?" he asked

I nodded and followed him out of the room, turning back to Dirk, Liberty and Will who all matched my wide smiles as I left the room, shutting the door behind me. He led me down the corridor and into her room where I came face to face with Texas, she was asleep, her chest rising and falling and to me, in that moment she'd never looked more beautiful. I sighed contentedly as the doctor shut the door behind him, leaving us alone…

"Hey baby, how you doing?" I questioned as I sat down next to her bedside, taking her hand in mine "we've got a beautiful baby girl like we thought"

"That's great" she whispered, her eyes fluttering open, a smile playing on her lips

"Hey you, how you feeling?" I enquired

"Rough. How's our baby doing?" she questioned

"The doctor said she's doing okay. Do you want me to see if I can arrange you a visit?" I suggested

She nodded and smiled. I stood up and kissed her lips softly before leaving the room, informing the doctor she was awake. He walked into the room and checked her over…

"Doctor, we were just wondering, when will it be okay to see our little girl?" I asked

"I can arrange for you to go now if you'd like?" he questioned

We nodded and he nodded also before leaving the room, returning moments later with a nurse pushing a wheelchair…

"Can I push her please?" I asked the nurse as she helped Texas into her wheelchair and began to wheel her out of the room

"Of course, follow me" she replied, smiling as she opened the doors, leading us out into the corridor and down the hallway to the neonatal unit

We arrived and had our hands squirted with the antibacterial gel before the nurse opened the double doors again, letting us through where another nurse showed us to our baby…

"She's beautiful, just like her Mum" I sighed contentedly as I sat down "hello Scarlett"

Texas turned to me and smiled and took my hand in hers as we watched our daughter…

"Do you think I can go back to bed now?" she asked a while later

"Course, come on" I stated, standing up and pushing her back down the corridor to her room

We were greeted by Dirk, Liberty and Will who had their hands full of balloons, cards and presents…

"When did you have the chance to get all this?" I asked as we walked into Texas's room, them following

"We've been home. We got you your hospital bag too" Liberty informed us, holding it up, setting it on the chair next to Texas's bedside

"Thanks Lib" Texas replied as I helped her into bed and we all sat down

We'd all been chatting for a while when they decided to go off and get some food. As Texas and I sat together talking another knock at the door sounded, Leanne poking her head around the door…

"What do you want?" I questioned angrily

"I just came to see how you were. How's my goddaughter doing?" she enquired

"You've no right to be here Leanne. You should just go" Dodger proclaimed

"Dodge, it's okay. You go and join your family. I think Leanne and I need to talk" Texas informed me

"After what happened last time there's no way I'm leaving you alone with her" he exclaimed

"Dodge, just go. I'll be fine, I promise" she replied, squeezing my hand reassuringly

I sighed and kissed her forehead before leaving the room, glancing back, Texas motioning for me to continue my journey to find my family…

TEXAS'S POV:

"So, what're you doing here?" I asked as Leanne sat down at my bedside

"I just wanted to apologise. This is all my fault" she sighed

"It's not, I've been far too stressed during this pregnancy what with wedding planning and house moving" I admitted

"I know but I shouldn't have put extra pressure on you by acting like such a kid. It's just I was jealous over yours and Liberty's closeness" she informed me

"Look, when Dodge and I get married she's gonna be my sister in law and yes we'll be close but me and you will be close too. We're best friends aren't we?" I questioned

"I hope so" she replied, biting her lip nervously

"We are. Come here" I stated, opening my arms for a hug

She smiled and embraced me tightly, me doing the same…

"What about Dodger?" she enquired

"Don't worry, I'll talk to him. It'll be fine, I promise" I assured her, smiling


	44. Chapter 44

"I actually never thought this day would come" I sighed as I cradled Scarlett after feeding her, placing her into her carseat and strapping her in

"Well it is. We're going home to start our new life as a proper family" Dodger proclaimed

"And I couldn't be happier" I informed him, wrapping both my arms around his waist, placing a gentle kiss on his lips

DODGER'S POV

I watched as Texas placed Scarlett's dummy into her mouth and stroked her cheek as her eyes shut. I never thought it'd be possible to love two people as much as I did my girls. They were the two most important things in my life and I wasn't going to let anything hurt either of them…

"What're you thinking about Mr?" Texas's voice asked, snapping me out of my trance

"How I got so lucky! I've got you and we've got a beautiful daughter" I sighed contentedly

"Who we ought to be getting home and settled in" she informed me, smiling

I nodded and picked up Scarlett's carseat, leaving the hospital room, opening the door for Texas. We drove home and pulled into the driveway, me switching the engine off as we sat there in silence for a few minutes, just savouring everything…

"Do you think you can get her out and into her Moses basket without waking her whilst I get the bags?" Texas asked, raising an eyebrow

I nodded and climbed out of the car, her following suit. She walked to the boot and opened it whilst I walked to the car door, gently removing Scarlett from her carseat, pulling my keys out of my pocket as Texas followed me to the door, us all stepping inside…

"Welcome home baby girl" I whispered as Scarlett laid still fast asleep in my arms

Texas smiled and watched as I walked slowly up the stairs, holding Scarlett in my arms…

"Can you bring the baby monitor down with you? It's on the windowsill of our bedroom" Texas enquired

I nodded and smiled, continuing my descent up the stairs. I walked into our room, opening the door and placing Scarlett into her Moses basket, grabbing the baby monitor, switching it on and heading back downstairs and into the kitchen, Texas organising a bottle for her next feed…

"She should wake up in about an hour and a half's time" she informed me

I smiled and nodded and pulled her into me, kissing her passionately…

"What was that for?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"You've made me the happiest I've ever been in my entire life. Thank you" I replied

"You're welcome. Now, what do we do until our little one wakes up?" she enquired

"I tell you what I fancy" I sighed

"Go on" she stated, raising an eyebrow

"Sleeping. How about you?" I questioned

"You read my mind" she proclaimed, rushing out of the room and into the living room, jumping onto the sofa as I followed her

She smiled as I plonked myself down next to her and pulled her into me as we both shut our eyes!


	45. Chapter 45

This chapter's a time jump. Dodger and Texas are getting married on Scarlett's first birthday…

"Can you believe that this time tomorrow we'll be married?" I asked as I walked into the living room, sitting next to Dodger

"It hasn't sunk in yet, not properly" he informed me

"That's probably because your head's a mess because of the amount you drank last night" I proclaimed, raising an eyebrow

"Probably so. I don't know how it happened though. One minute I was drinking beer, the next minute the lads had persuaded me to move onto shots" he sighed

"Well when me and this one leave later" I stated, motioning to Scarlett playing in her play-pen "no drinking okay, promise me? I want you at the wedding tomorrow sober and on time or else the whole things off, okay?"

He nodded and kissed my cheek as we both settled down to watching TV before Scarlett and I made our way to Leanne's. A couple of hours later Dodger said his goodbyes to me and Scarlett before we left, bumping into Will, Dirk and Dennis as we reached the bottom of the driveway…

"There's my little princess. Hello beautiful" Dirk proclaimed, tickling Scarlett's chin

"No funny business tonight okay boys?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

They all nodded and did the Scout's honour. I smiled and continued to walk off, reaching the flat twenty minutes later…

"There she is" Leanne proclaimed as I walked into the flat, taking Scarlett from her pushchair

"Hi to you too" I greeted her, smiling as I shut the door behind me

"Hi" she mirrored as she danced about with Scarlett, making her laugh

"Where's Liberty?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Upstairs. She's just sorting out her stuff and she'll be down" she replied, continuing to dance about with Scarlett

I nodded and put the kettle on, making the three of us a cup of tea, Liberty joining us ten minutes...

"Hey, how're your nerves?" she asked as she took her cup of tea from me

"They're okay at the moment but tomorrow they'll be shot. Have either of you heard from my Mum?" I questioned

"She'll be here later on, there was some last minute emergency at home" Leanne replied

I nodded and handed her the cup of tea I'd made her as she turned around from putting Scarlett into her playpen, the three of us sitting down on the sofas watching Scarlett play…

"Can you believe how fast everything's come around?" Liberty enquired

"I know. It doesn't seem like two minutes ago since this one was born" I proclaimed, motioning to Scarlett who was watching the three of us

They both agreed and we sat chit chatting until my Mum arrived…

"Hello darlings, how are we all?" she asked as she entered the house, hugging us individually

"We're fine thanks Mum. What is all this?" I questioned, motioning to the bags she had

"Now these are something very special for the three of you. Now sit down" she proclaimed

We all did as she said and she sat down in front of us and handed us a bag each…

"On the count of three you can open them. One, two, three" she informed us

The three of us opened our bags and shared a look as we pulled out a Tiffany and Co bag, pulling the jewellery box from the bag, opening them to reveal a gorgeous pair of white gold earrings…

"I thought it'd be nice if you all had some matching jewellery. So, what do you think?" she asked

"I can't accept these Mrs Longford, I'm sorry" Liberty informed her

"Of course you can darling, and so can you Leanne!" she replied

"Mum, you're not serious are you?" I enquired, raising an eyebrow

"Deadly. Now let me give my granddaughter a cuddle" she proclaimed

The three of us exchanged a look and we shrugged, knowing better than to argue with my Mum…


	46. Chapter 46

"Now when you wake up in the morning, it'll be mine and your Daddy's wedding day, yes it will" I cooed over Scarlett as she lay in her cot, kicking her legs up in the air

I smiled and sat down on the bed, watching her as she fell asleep. As I was about to leave the bedroom I heard something hit my window. I walked over and opened the curtains, seeing Dodger stood there. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and shut the curtains again, making my way downstairs and sneaking out of the flat and down into the village…

"What're you doing here?" I questioned as I was greeted by Dodger

"I just wanted to tell you I loved you and that I miss you and Scarlett" he informed me

"Could you not have told me by text?" I asked, smirking

"No, plus I wanted to see you. I missed you" he sighed as he sat down on the steps, holding my hand, pulling me down to join him

"I miss you too, and so does Scarlett, I can tell" I admitted

"Well c'mon, who wouldn't miss me? I'm irresistible" he proclaimed, laughing lightly

"Excuse me Mr, do you want me to call this wedding off?" I enquired, raising an eyebrow

He shook his head, signalling no and put his fingers under my chin, pulling me into him for a kiss…

"I better get back to the girls, they're gonna be wondering where I am" I sighed as I pulled away

"I'll see you tomorrow Ms-soon-to-be Savage" he replied, standing up as I did the same

"Yes you will. Oh and Dodge, I love you too" I informed him, smiling

"I love you too" he mirrored, blowing me a kiss as he walked away

I re-entered the flat not making a sound, joining the other three at the sofas…

"Hey, did she go down alright?" Leanne questioned as I joined them, picking up my orange juice

"Yes thanks. Now, what're we talking about?" I enquired

"Tomorrow. Now, I've booked a stylist to come here to do all our hair and make up. She'll be here at eight" Mum informed me

"Mum, you didn't have to" I sighed

"It's fine darling. We've all got to look our best" she replied, smiling

The next morning I woke up at the crack of dawn, even before Scarlett which is something that never normally happened. I climbed out of bed and opened the curtains, seeing the sunshine starting to rise, walking over to Scarlett's cot I peered in at my daughter, her chest rising and falling as she slept peacefully. I smiled to myself and decided to get a quick shower before she woke. As I re-entered the room she was beginning to stir, I picked her up and cradled her gently before putting her back down momentarily, putting on some underwear and wrapping my dressing gown around my body before picking Scarlett up again, heading downstairs to make her some breakfast…

"Morning darling" Mum greeted me as she walked into the kitchen, stroking Scarlett's head full of hair

"Morning, how did you sleep?" I enquired

"Good thank you" she replied "have you had something to eat?"

"No, not yet, I will do when the stylist has been though" I informed her, smiling

She nodded and grabbed herself a cup of coffee before heading upstairs to shower and get Liberty and Leanne up, both of them heading down the stairs ten minutes later…

"Morning, how excited are you?" Leanne questioned

"I'm more nervous than anything. What if something goes wrong?" I enquired

"Nothing's going to because Liberty and I are gonna make sure it all runs smoothly, we promise, right Lib?" Leanne asked, nudging Liberty

"Leanne's right, everything's gonna be fine" Liberty assured me, walking to the kitchen table, taking Scarlett out of her highchair so she could have a cuddle with her

"Knock, knock" Mum proclaimed as I'd just stepped into my wedding dress

"Come in" I replied, turning to face the door as she walked through

"Oh darling, you look beautiful" Mum sighed, the tears welling up in her eyes

"Don't make me cry" I begged, turning back to look at myself in the mirror

"You look just like a Princess. Mark's a very lucky man" she informed me

"I never thought I'd hear the day you say that but Scarlett and I are the lucky ones" I replied

She nodded and smiled, leaving me to finish getting ready. I placed the earrings she'd bought me into my ears and checked my appearance once more before heading down the stairs, watching as Leanne and Liberty's facial expressions changed as they saw me appear…

"Tex, you look amazing" they proclaimed in unison, giggling as they both realised

"Thanks, you both look lovely too. And look at my little Princess" I proclaimed, taking Scarlett from my Mum's arms, spinning her round

"Darling, it's time to go" Mum informed me fifteen minutes later

"Right, this is it" I proclaimed, inhaling and exhaling a breath, handing Scarlett to my Mum

"You ready?" Leanne asked, standing at the door for me

I nodded and smiled as she handed me my bouquet of flowers. She opened the door and walked out first, me walking out second, Liberty walking out third and then Mum following with Scarlett, shutting and locking the door behind her…


	47. Chapter 47

TEXAS'S POV:

I walked down the steps and into the village where my car, a Rolls Royce Silver Shadow was waiting to take me to the venue, I smiled as the photographer stood next to the car and took pictures of everyone and then we all climbed in, heading off…

DODGER'S POV:

The day had finally come, Texas was gonna be Mrs Savage and I couldn't wait. Instead of nerves, the adrenaline was pumping through my veins and as Will, Dirk, Dennis and I arrived at the venue, my adrenaline only heightened…

"This place looks amazing. Texas is gonna love it" I proclaimed as we walked in

Will, Dirk and Dennis agreed and soon the vicar arrived, informing us and our guests to take our places as Texas had arrived…

TEXAS'S POV:

We arrived at the venue and I inhaled and exhaled a breath as the driver opened the door, letting us all step out. Liberty took a hold of my flowers as I climbed out of the car and I took them back, kissing Scarlett on the cheek before she was handed to Nancy for the ceremony…

"You ready sweetheart?" Mum asked as we stood at the entrance to the marquee, ready to walk down the aisle

I nodded and smiled as the music began to play and Liberty and Leanne began to walk and Mum and I followed, my eyes meeting Dodger's immediately, a smile gracing his face as he saw me walking towards him. As Mum and I got closer to the altar Dodger held out his hand to me and I took it, entwining it in mine as Mum let go of my arm and kissed my cheek…

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Mark Savage and Texas Margaret Longford in holy matrimony" the vicar announced

"You may now kiss your bride" the vicar informed Dodger

"I thought this moment would never come" he whispered, pulling me towards him, encasing his lips around my own

We pulled away to rapturous applause and walked back up the aisle, confetti being thrown at us left, right and centre. As we reached the top of the aisle Dodger took Scarlett from Nancy, a smile on her face as she laid her head on Dodger's shoulder, his free hand entwining in mine once again as we headed outside for photographs to be taken…

"Can you believe it? We've finally done it" I sighed contentedly as Dodger and I sat at the top table, watching our guests mingle

"This day took so long getting here but now it's here, I don't want it to be over. You look beautiful Mrs Savage" he informed me, kissing my jaw softly

"You don't look too bad yourself Mr Savage" I replied, smiling

His arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me into his embrace as we continued to watch our guests mingle. Not too long later we were joined by my Mum…

"What's this?" I asked as she gave me an envelope

"It's a present from myself and Mark's Dad" she informed me "open it"

I did as she said and pulled out a room key. I looked up at her, confused…

"You and your new husband are going to spend the night in the Master Suite of The Chester Grosvenor Hotel and Spa as you've insisted you won't be going on honeymoon" she stated

"Mum, are you sure?" I questioned, shocked at her gesture

"Yes I'm sure, your taxi will be here at eleven to pick you up" she informed me

"Mrs Longford, this is far too much. You really don't have to" Dodger insisted

"Nonsense, every couple need a wedding night and don't worry, Scarlett shall be well looked after by me back at the flat" she replied

"Thank you" I proclaimed, standing up and hugging her tightly

"Hang on a sec, do we have to leave to pack our bags?" Dodger enquired

"No, everything's taken care of son; your bags will be in the back of the taxi when it arrives" Dirk interjected "have you told them what the room includes?"

Dodger and I both looked between my Mum and Dirk…

"Okay, well. You've got yourselves the finest suite in the place. Entrance foyer, sitting room complete with dining table and then in the bedroom a king sized bed complete with TV and champagne on arrival" she admitted

"This must've cost you far too much" Dodger proclaimed, shocked

"You guys aren't having a honeymoon. We thought this is the least you deserved" Dirk explained

Dodger and I looked at each other and smiled, tightly hugging our parents separately…

Eleven o clock came and it was time for Dodger and I leave to our wedding reception. We'd said goodbye to Scarlett earlier in the evening who'd been taken home by Nancy and Mum was to pick her up later. We stepped out of the club and into our awaiting taxi, been waved off by my Mum and everyone else…

"Can you believe our parents have got us this?" Dodger questioned as we pulled into the hotel car park, Dodger removing his wallet from his trouser pocket

"Bill's already been settled mate. I'll get your bags" the driver informed him

"Thanks" Dodger replied, shocked as we stepped out of our taxi, Dodger taking our bags from him

We entered the hotel and walked into the Reception where we were greeted by a receptionist and a member of the concierge who took our bags…

"If you'd just like to sign here Mr Savage" the receptionist stated, handing him a form

Dodger signed it and we were given directions to our room, heading to the lifts, stepping in, a comfortable silence overcoming us both as we travelled…

"You okay babe?" Dodger enquired, taking my hand as we stepped out of the lift and walked down the corridor

"I'm just worrying about Scarlett. Are you sure my Mum will be okay with her?" I asked

"They'll be fine, they'll have lots of fun and besides, it'll be nice for your Mum to have some time with her before she goes back to London. So, do I carry you over the threshold?" he questioned as we reached our room, stopping outside the door

"I don't know, do you want to?" I enquired, raising an eyebrow

"I do but what about when we get home tomorrow?" he asked

"You can do it both times if you like, I won't be complaining" I informed him, smirking

"Oh I bet you wouldn't. Right, you take this and unlock the door, I won't be able to do both" he proclaimed, handing me the key card and lifting me off my feet

I squealed in surprise and unlocked the door, the door opening, me pushing it open as Dodger walked in, carrying me, the door shutting behind us, him settling me down on my feet as we entered the living room…

"Wow" I exclaimed as we took in our surroundings for the evening "champagne Mr Savage?"

"Allow me. How about you go and get yourself freshened up?" he suggested

I nodded and smiled, stroking his chest gently with my fingertips as I left the room, heading into the bathroom. I shut the door behind me and stripped out of my dress, hanging it up on the back of the door. I checked my appearance once more, earlier in the week I'd been shopping with Liberty and I'd bought some negligee for the wedding night, I'd bought a white babydoll. I checked my appearance once more and headed out into the living room, Dodger stood at the window, looking out at the views…

"Why don't you take in the view behind you instead of in front?" I suggested

"Wow" he proclaimed as he turned around, swallowing "you look fantastic"

"Thank you. Now how about we make use of that king sized bed?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

He nodded and followed me through to the bedroom, picking up my glass of champagne and the bottle and following me in, kicking the door shut behind him…


	48. Chapter 48

TEXAS'S POV:

I lay down on the bed, waiting for Dodger to join me which he did when he'd placed the champagne and our glasses down on the table opposite the bed…

"You okay? You seem almost nervous?" I asked Dodger, raising an eyebrow

"I am. I never thought I'd get married. I never thought I'd have a wife or a daughter" he admitted

"Well you do and you should know we love you very much. You provide for us, you protect us and most of all you love us, that's all we'll ever need" I informed him

He smiled and pulled me towards him, kissing me passionately, the smile still on his face as he turned his over, laying me down against the bed sheets once again, his lips trailing from mine, down to my jaw, to my neck. His hands held tightly onto my waist as his crotch ground against mine, making me moan loudly. Soon enough he'd removed my babydoll, leaving me completely naked in front of him. His shirt was off and his trousers and boxers soon joined. He covered my mouth with his once again as he entered me. As he continued to thrust my orgasm grew closer and before I knew what was happening, it washed over me, Dodger's hitting at the same time…

"I love you" he whispered into my ear as I snuggled into him. That was the last thing I heard before my eyes shut and I fell asleep

The next morning…

"How long have you been awake?" I asked as I turned over to face Dodger

"Not too long. How did you sleep?" he questioned as I snuggled into him, his arm wrapping around my shoulder

"Heavenly. Do you think we can get one of these for our bedroom at home?" I enquired

"We'll see. Now, how about some room service breakfast?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow

"Hang on a sec, what time's check out?" I questioned

"Not till dinnertime. So, what do you fancy?" he asked, handing me the breakfast menu

After choosing our breakfasts which consisted of pancakes with maple syrup, waffles, bacon, toast, scrambled eggs and fresh orange juice we climbed out of bed, me heading into the bathroom as Dodger switched the TV on, looking for the sporting channel so he could catch up on the evening's football. As I left the bathroom there was a knock at the door, I opened it and let the room service in, as I shut the door he was stood in the hallway, ogling me…

"Excuse me; I don't think my husband would be too impressed if he saw what you were doing. Through there please" I stated, holding up my hand, flashing him my wedding and engagement ring

He smirked and walked through to the living room where Dodger was, his smirk falling from his face as he came face to face with Dodger. He set the trolley down and nodded at us both, leaving the room…

"What's with him?" he questioned as we sat down at the table

"I think you might've scared him a bit. He was ogling me" I informed him

"You what? I should go out there and punch him" Dodger proclaimed

"No Dodge, leave it. Let's just enjoy the time we've got left here yea?" I suggested

He smiled and nodded as I let go of his hand, both of us tucking into our breakfasts. At twelve o clock that afternoon we made our way down to the reception to hand in our key card…

"We hope you've enjoyed your stay with us" the receptionist stated as we waited for our taxi

"Apart from a letch of a room service guy everything's been great. Thank you" Dodger replied

She smiled sympathetically and nodded, our taxi beeping as it arrived outside of the doors. Dodger's hand leading me out of the doors and into the taxi, the concierge giving our bags to the taxi driver to put into the boot. Half an hour later, we arrived back in the village…

"Hello loves; did you have a nice time?" Mum asked as we walked through the door of the flat

"We did thanks Mum, and thank you again for it and thank you for looking after Scarlett. Was she any trouble?" I enquired as I took my daughter from her arms, cuddling her tightly

"No, no trouble at all. Do you both want a coffee?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Please" Dodger replied on behalf of us both as we headed to the sofas

"Has anyone told you how much money is going to be going into Scarlett's trust fund?" Mum asked

"No, how much?" I questioned as I handed Scarlett to Dodger, turning to face Mum

"Just short of £5,000, but I've decided I'm going to make up the difference" she informed us

"Mum, you've done enough already. You don't have to. Dodger and I can do that over time" I proclaimed

"No darling, I want to. Nothing's too much for my granddaughter" she stated as she handed us our coffees, Scarlett immediately trying to drink Dodger's

"It doesn't feel right you doing all this for us Mum. Please let Dodger and I make up the rest, I bet you already put quite a hefty donation in didn't you?" I asked

Mum bowed her head and nodded…

"Thank you. We really do appreciate it, don't we Dodge?" I asked, nudging him

"We do. Really, thank you Mrs Longford" he replied, smiling at her as she lifted her head

"You're both more than welcome. Right, I guess I better get my things together and call a cab to make to the station" she stated, standing up to grab her handbag that was on the side

Dodger poked me and motioned to my Mum. I looked at him confused and he motioned again…

"Mum, how about you come and stay with us for a couple of days? The weather's meant to be nice next week. You and I could spend some quality time with Scarlett whilst Dodger works" I suggested

"You wouldn't mind?" she enquired, raising an eyebrow

"No, course we wouldn't. Are Leanne and Liberty still in bed?" I questioned

"Yep, I'll leave them a note and we'll get going shall we?" she asked

Dodger and I nodded and smiled, Dodger draining his coffee cup as he stood up and went off to collect Scarlett's things. Twenty minutes later we were all ready to leave. We all headed to the car and piled in, heading back home…


	49. Chapter 49

"I better take this" Dodger sighed as his phone rang and he climbed out of bed

I nodded and watched as he sat up and picked up his phone. Listening to the conversation, the possibilities of who it could've been on the other end of the line were running through my mind…

"Everything okay?" I asked as he hung up and climbed back into bed, pulling me into him

"Now I don't want you to be angry but that was my boss. They need me to go to and work in one of the SU Bars in London for a couple of days until they find a manager" he informed me

"What? So how long are you gonna be gone?" I enquired, sitting up to face him

"They said a couple of days at the most. They've already started interviews" he explained

"Okay. And when do you have to leave?" I questioned

"Tomorrow morning" he replied, inhaling and exhaling a breath as he pulled me into him again

I sighed and wrapped my arms around his waist, savouring the moments we had like this until Scarlett woke up and Dodger had to leave. The next day…

"You all packed?" I enquired as Dodger walked into the kitchen

"Yep, just time for some breakfast! Have we got any bacon?" he asked

"Bacon buttie?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"You read my mind" he proclaimed, rubbing his hands together as he tickled Scarlett's chin, making her giggle

I smiled and warmed the pan up, placing the bacon into the pan, waiting for it to cook as I buttered the bread that I'd just got out. Ten minutes later I handed Dodger his breakfast across the table and then handed him the tomato ketchup, sitting down myself…

"You not hungry babe?" he asked, taking a bite of his sandwich as I poured him a cup of tea from the pot

"No, not yet, I'll have something later" I replied, smiling as I took a sip of my tea

He nodded and continued to eat, finishing off his bun five minutes later before draining his tea…

"Right, I better get on the road. I wanna miss the traffic whilst I can" he informed me, standing up

I nodded and pulled Scarlett from her highchair, both of us following him into the hallway and to the front door…

"I'll call you when I get there and don't worry, I won't be gone too long" he stated, kissing me gently on the lips

I nodded and smiled, handing Scarlett to him as he held out his arms, cuddling her tightly. I smiled once again and watched as he handed her back to me, walking out to the car, bag in hand. Scarlett and I both waved back as he waved and drove off down the driveway, driving off. We shut the door behind us and I put Scarlett in her playpen in the living room with the TV on whilst I went to clean up the kitchen. Fifteen minutes later I walked back through to her, a smile on her face as she saw me approach her. Later on that afternoon…

"Who's this? Is it Daddy? I think so" I proclaimed as Scarlett and I walked into the kitchen where my mobile phone was "hello"

"Hi babe, just letting you know I'm here safely! How's my two favourite girls?" he asked

"We're good thank you. We're missing you though" I sighed, putting it onto speakerphone so Scarlett could hear too

"I'm missing you both too. Look, I gotta go but I'll call you later tonight, okay? I love you" he replied

"Okay. We love you too. Bye" I proclaimed, hanging up the phone as he did the same

For the rest of the day Scarlett and I watched TV and after I'd put her to bed, I headed downstairs and into the living room, switching the news on…

"Rumours are leading us to believe serial killer Silas Blissett has escaped from the secure mental unit he was confined in" the news reporter informed the audience at home

I turned around shocked and came face to face with a picture on the news coverage. My breathing started to increase rapidly and I ran around the house, locking and bolting the front door, locking and bolting the back door and shutting and locking all the windows. There was no way he was going to get in here. As I walked back into the living room the news report had finished, I sighed and sat down, shutting my eyes, my phone making me jump as it started to ring…

"Hey you" I sighed as I answered the phone

"Hey yourself, everything okay?" he questioned

"Everything's fine, it's just good to hear your voice" I admitted, sighing once again

"You would tell me if there was something wrong wouldn't you?" he asked

"Course I would! So, how was your day?" I enquired, changing the subject

"It was good. My boss says they've got a couple of interviews tomorrow and then they should be able to make a decision and if the lucky person can start straight away, I can come home tomorrow evening" he informed me

"That's great news" I proclaimed, smiling at the thought of Dodger being home sooner than anticipated

"It is. So, what have you and my beautiful girl done with your day?" he enquired

"Watched kids TV and I'm just about to settle down to watch a film. It'll make me wish you were here because I want a snuggle" I replied

"I want that too. Keep your fingers crossed and I could be back this time tomorrow. Look I better go finish getting ready for the night shift. I'll call you in the morning. I love you" he stated

"I love you too. Bye" I mirrored, hanging up the phone

I hung up the phone and smiled to myself, sighing as I immediately began to feel more relaxed after hearing Dodger's voice. I picked up the remote control and flicked through the channels, settling on watching No Strings Attached, the movie that always made Dodger and I laugh because it's what we were to start off with…


	50. Chapter 50

That night I hardly slept because of what I'd heard on the news earlier in the evening. Sighing as I heard Scarlett whimpering from her room across the hall I climbed out of bed and put my feet into my slippers and pulled my dressing gown over my body and walked across the hallway, smiling as I saw Scarlett stood up in her cot, holding her arms out to me. I picked her up and took her downstairs, settling her into her highchair as I unlocked the back door, putting the rubbish out from last night, seeing the back gate was open. I shut it and walked back inside, shutting the door behind me. As I made Scarlett's breakfast up I couldn't help but think about the open gate that I was sure I'd shut last night. Clearing the thoughts from my head I headed to the kitchen table, putting Scarlett's breakfast down in front of her and smiled as she began to eat…

DIRK'S POV:

I was walking through the village when I saw someone I never thought I'd see again, Dodger's real Dad, Lee. I kept walking in the direction that I was walking back to the campervan as he came the same way. I sighed and bowed my head, hoping he wouldn't recognise me…

"Dirk? Dirk mate, is that you?" he asked

"Alright Lee, what brings you to these parts?" I questioned, lifting my head and turning to him

"I'm here to see Mark, do you know where he is?" he enquired

"He's away at the moment but he should be back today" I informed him

"I see he's got himself a beautiful girl and daughter" he admitted

"How do you know that? How long have you been around?" I questioned, shocked

"A while" he sighed

"And why haven't you approached him sooner?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"I didn't think he'd wanna see me. So, do you think you could give me his address?" he enquired

I nodded and sighed, grabbing a pen and paper from my pocket, writing it down…

"Thanks. Look, I just wanna say, whatever happens when I go and see him, thank you for being there for him" he stated, holding out his hand for me to shake

"You're welcome" I sighed, shaking his hand reluctantly

TEXAS'S POV:

Scarlett and I had just arrived back from town and she was fast asleep so I moved her pushchair into the living room, settling her in front of the TV so she would be able to watch the TV when she woke up and made my way into the kitchen to unpack the shopping. As I finished there was a knock at the door, I wasn't expecting anyone so I was worried, scared even as I walked through. I inhaled and exhaled before opening the door, coming face to face with a man I'd never seen before…

"Can I help you?" I asked

"I must've got the wrong address. Mark Savage does live here doesn't he?" he enquired

"Yes he does. I'm his wife. Can I ask why you're looking for him?" I questioned, confused

"I'm his Dad, is he around?" he asked

"He's away at the moment but he should be back soon" I informed him

"Would you mind if I waited for him then? I'd really like to see him as soon as I can" he questioned

"Do you have any proof that you're actually his Dad?" I asked, holding up my hand as he was about to step in

"Proof? I need proof" he enquired, shocked

"Yep, a photo or something?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

He pulled a cheeky grin, exactly like Dodger would've done and pulled out his wallet, handing me a picture of Dodger that I'd seen in Dirk's campervan…

"Come in" I sighed reluctantly, moving out of the doorway, letting him step inside

"Thanks. It's a nice place you've got here, how long have you been here?" he asked

"2 years next month. Can I get you a drink?" I questioned

"Coffee, no milk, two sugars please. Who's this?" he enquired, motioning to Scarlett

"I guess this is your granddaughter, Scarlett" I informed him, sighing once again

"Would you mind if I went in?" he questioned

"I'd prefer you not to; she's asleep at the moment. Follow me" I replied, walking into the kitchen

I walked to the worktop and switched the kettle on, pulling two mugs from the draining board as he sat down at the table…

"Hello, anybody home?" Dodger shouted into the house half an hour later

"Shush, Scarlett's asleep. Welcome home" I proclaimed, rushing into the hallway, hugging him tightly

"Oh hello, you okay?" he asked, placing a gentle kiss on my lips

"I'm good, I'm glad you're home. Look, there's someone here who wants to see you" I admitted

"Oh yea, who?" he enquired, raising an eyebrow

"I think you better come through" I sighed, taking his hand and leading him into the kitchen

"Hello Mark" Lee, his Dad greeted him as we entered

"Who is this?" Dodger asked, glancing between me and his Dad

"Dodge, this is your Dad" I informed him

"And what do you think you're doing here?" he questioned, turning to Lee

"I wanted to meet you. I'm so sorry for leaving you when you were younger" he sighed

"I don't wanna know you. You've had 26 years to get to know me and you come now when I've got a family of my own. You should leave" he proclaimed, leaving the room

Lee looked at me and I sighed and left the room, following Dodger into the living room where Scarlett was awake and he was in the process of taking her from her pushchair…

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let him in" I sighed as I sat down at the sofa next to him

"It's not your fault, don't think that" he proclaimed, taking my hand as he sat Scarlett on his knee

"Do you really want him to go? I'll get rid of him if you do and you're not gonna regret it" I informed him

"I do. You, Scarlett, Dirk, Lib and Will are my family" he replied, smiling, kissing my hand that was still entwined in his

"It's not just us anymore. Whilst you were away I took a pregnancy test, we're having another baby" I admitted, smiling at him, biting my lip

"What?" he proclaimed, smiling widely

"We're having another baby" I informed him, smiling as he pulled me into him, kissing me passionately

I smiled back as we pulled away and kissed his cheek as I stood up and walked into the kitchen to Lee…

"I guess he doesn't wanna know. Thank you for trying though" he sighed

"I didn't try. I asked him whether he wanted to know you and he said no. Can you blame him?" I questioned

"No, I suppose not. Do you think he'll ever wanna know?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"I couldn't possibly say. I'm sorry but I think it's time you left" I informed him, walking out of the kitchen and through the hallway, opening the front door as he walked through also

I watched as Dodger walked to the living room doorway, holding Scarlett in his arms as Lee walked through…

"Don't" Dodger proclaimed as he held his hand out to Scarlett

Lee bowed his head and left the house, me shutting the door behind him, walking over to Dodger and Scarlett, wrapping my arm around his waist…


	51. Chapter 51

Today was our first scan. Leanne was looking after Scarlett thinking me and Dodger were going to an art gallery opening for me. We weren't past the three months yet, and like with Scarlett we didn't wanna tell anyone so we didn't jinx it…

"Mr and Mrs Savage, would you like to come through?" the midwife asked

We stood up and walked hand in hand over to her, following her through into the room, me easing myself onto the bed as Dodger took a seat next to my bedside, holding my hand tightly as the midwife prepared. After the scan was done and the midwife had booked us in for our next scan we left, ultrasound pictures in hand…

"Texas? Dodger?" a voice questioned

We both turned around and came face to face with Jodie…

"Hi, what're you doing here? Last I heard you were in London?" I enquired, shocked

"I'm here for a dance recital but one of the girls has sprained her foot so they think. What're you two doing here?" she asked

"We've just had an ultrasound scan appointment, we're having a baby" I informed her, smiling

"What? Seriously? You mean to tell me you tamed THE Dodger Savage?" she questioned, shocked

"Excuse me, I am here you know!" Dodger proclaimed

"Yea, sorry, this is just a lot for me to get my head around" she sighed "did you not take anything of what I said to you on board?"

"Yes I did and I ignored it. If you hadn't forgotten this is my life" I exclaimed, shocked

"I know it's your life but as a friend I can't help but think you've made the wrong decision. Guys like him never change" she stated, rolling her eyes

"You don't know anything about me, or our relationship! For your information we're married, we have a daughter and we've got another child on the way. Tex is meant to be your friend; can you not be happy for her?" Dodger interjected before I had time to answer

"I am happy, if she's happy that is?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Of course I'm happy. I wouldn't be married and have his children if not. Come on Dodge, let's go" I sighed angrily, taking Dodger's hand and walking out of the waiting area

We reached the car and climbed in, me slamming my door behind me, throwing my handbag down in frustration…

"Babe, calm down okay? Remember, stress isn't good for this one! How about we go and get Scarlett and take her to the park?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow

I smiled and nodded, kissing his lips gently before we put on our seatbelts and drove out of the car park…


	52. Chapter 52

We arrived at the park and as soon as we parked up and Dodger took Scarlett from the car and placed her on the ground she ran off into the playground area and onto the slide. I smiled as Dodger locked the car and wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked to our daughter, me pulling my camera out…

"You bring that thing everywhere with you" he proclaimed

"You never know when you'll be able to capture the perfect moment. Now smile" I stated, snapping a shot of the two of us

"Mummy, Mummy, can I have my picture taken please?" Scarlett begged, running over to me

"Course you can sweetie. How about you go and sit with Daddy over there?" I suggested

She nodded and ran over to Dodger who pulled her onto his lap and I snapped a picture of the two of them, showing them the picture as Scarlett urged me to…

Later on that evening we headed home, Dodger putting a very tired Scarlett to bed as I sat in the living room, going through the pictures on my camera that had been taken. I switched the TV on and the news came on…

"Contrary to rumours surfacing at the beginning of the week I can now confirm that Silas Blissett hasn't escaped from the mental institution" the news reporter informed the audience

I sighed with relief as Dodger walked into the room just as the news report was going off…

"Please tell me I'm dreaming and I didn't hear Silas's name mentioned?" he asked

"You're not dreaming. Look, I should tell you" I sighed, switching my camera off and placing it on the coffee table, moving further towards him

"Tell me what?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Okay. Well when you were away in London I had the news on and there were rumours that Silas had escaped and you know me, I freaked myself out over it all. I bolted all the windows and doors and the next morning, the day you came home I took the rubbish out and the back gate was open when it'd been shut the night before so I freaked myself out even more and that's when your Dad showed up" I explained, taking a breath as I finished admitting to him

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" he enquired

"I was scared. Scared of what you might think" I admitted, bowing my head

"You really are silly aren't you? Tex, I don't think anything you think is silly" he informed me

"Really?" I asked

"Really" he stated, smiling at me, pulling me towards him more "now you've got nothing to worry about. Silas hasn't escaped and we're happy, we've got a beautiful daughter and another on the way. This is us now, okay? I promise"

I nodded and smiled widely as I leant up and pressed a kiss to his lips, pulling away as he pulled me into his embrace once again so my head was laid on his shoulder as we settled down to watch television for the evening…


	53. Chapter 53

Dodger and I were walking back through the village heading home after dropping Scarlett off at Dirk's when my phone rang. I smiled at him and let go of his hand so I could take my phone from my bag, I answered it…

"Hello?" I greeted the caller on the end of the line

"Texas. Hasn't it been a long time?" the voice asked, making chills run down my spine

I felt physically sick. My phone dropped from my hands and onto the ground and me falling after it, Dodger running to me…

"Tex, Tex, what's the matter? Talk to me babe" he proclaimed worriedly

"It was him" I stuttered "it's all happening again"

"Come here" he sighed, pulling me into him, sitting himself down on the ground

He rocked me backwards and forwards, his hands stroking my hair…

"Come on, let's get you home" he suggested I didn't know how long later

I nodded and eased myself up with his help, his hand clasping mine as we walked through the village and arrived home ten minutes later. We sat down in the living room in silence, neither of us speaking; my head lay on Dodger's shoulder, his hand wrapped around my waist, my other hand entwined in his. The next morning I awoke, we were both still on the sofa, we must've fallen asleep there, our plans for the previous evening having been forgotten. I eased myself out of Dodger's embrace and off of the sofa, walking through to the kitchen, grabbing the house phone and shutting the door behind me…

"Hi, I was wondering if it would be possible to set up a meeting with Silas Blissett please?" I questioned

After finishing my phone call I hung up and sighed, inhaling and exhaling a breath as I tried to calm myself down, knowing this is what I had to do…

"Morning babe" Dodger greeted me, walking into the kitchen, making me jump

"Morning" I proclaimed, my heart rate returning to normal "think you can pour me one?"

He nodded and smiled before handing me a glass of orange juice, me sitting down at the table, him sitting down too…

"Right, what's going on?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow as he took a sip of his juice

"Nothing, why?" I enquired, furrowing my eyebrows together in confusion

"You know you can't lie to me so tell me, what's going on?" he asked

"Okay. Don't get angry but I've just arranged to visit Silas" I admitted, biting my lip nervously

"You are joking right? Tex, the guy's a maniac" he exclaimed

"I know he is but I need some answers. I need to know why he got in contact with me yesterday" I explained

"Okay, but I'm coming with you. No arguments" he stated as I opened my mouth

I sighed and smiled weakly, his hand entwining in mine as we sat drinking our orange juice in a comfortable silence. That afternoon we left the house and drove to the mental hospital where Silas was, Dodger pulled into a parking space and switched off the engine, taking my hand in his…

"You ready?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"As I'll ever be" I sighed, letting go of his hand, unbuckling my seatbelt and climbing out of the car

Dodger did the same and walked round to meet me, locking the car behind him as we headed into the hospital reception. Everything about the place was depressing and clinical. I told the receptionist we were here and who we were here to see, us sitting down and waiting to be called through…

"Excuse me, before I go in, do you think my husband would be able to watch from one of the cameras please?" I asked as we walked down a corridor

The doctor nodded and led Dodger into a waiting room where a security guard and a camera were situated. I said goodbye to him and continued following the doctor down the corridor, taking in a deep breath as we reached the room Silas was in…

"Are you sure this is what you want to do Mrs Savage?" he enquired, raising an eyebrow

"It's not what I want to do but it's something I have to do" I informed him, motioning for him to open the door

He did as I said and walked in, me following…

"Ah, Texas, what a pleasant surprise" Silas greeted me

"I'll be right outside watching" the doctor whispered, leaving the room

"Now it's just me and you why don't you take a seat" he stated, motioning for me to sit opposite him

I did as he said and swallowed, looking into his eyes…

DODGER'S POV:

I sat and watched the CCTV footage of what was going on right now. Texas and the man who wanted to kill her instead of her sister in the same room, together, alone…

"If he lays so much as one finger on her head I'll murder him myself" I proclaimed

"Don't worry. He won't touch her" the security guard replied

I glanced up at him and he nodded. I smiled weakly and turned my attention back to the CCTV footage…

TEXAS'S POV:

"So, I was intrigued when they told me I had a visitor. What can I do you for?" Silas asked

"Lynsey was murdered, strangled. I know it's a long shot but I don't suppose you know anything about it do you?" I questioned

"How would I know anything about it? I'm locked up in here twenty four hours a day" he stated

"Best place for you if you ask me. So, this is just a coincidence is it?" I enquired

"Must be. Now, I notice you're wearing India's ring, how about we do a swap? You give me that and I give you the information you need?" he suggested

I glanced down at my finger to where India's ring lay and I swallowed, taking the ring from my finger and placing it on the table, watching as Silas picked it up and examined it…

"So, you said you have information?" I questioned

"If you ask me, Lynsey brought her death upon herself" he proclaimed

"That's it? That's all you've got to say?" I enquired

"What else could I possibly say?" he asked, continuing to examine the ring

I grabbed it from his hand and stood up, running to the door…

"You little bitch" he exclaimed "you'll pay for this, believe me you will"

DODGER'S POV:

I watched as Texas ran out of the room and I did the same, pulling her into my embrace as we watched Silas being restrained by the security guards and led back to his room. I turned Texas around and walked her out of the building, sitting us down on a bench just outside the entrance…

"Babe, what happened?" I asked, taking her hand in mine

"He said that Lynsey deserved what happened to her" she sighed "and then when I took the ring back from him he said I was going to pay. What if he's right Dodge? What if I am gonna pay? What if he knows more about what's going on in the outside world than he's letting on? I could be in danger right now"

"I promise you that no one and I mean no one is gonna hurt you, not whilst I'm around" I assured her, pulling her into me, holding her tightly

"But you can't be around me twenty four hours a day; seven days a week can you? What sort of life is that for me, or for you to lead?" she questioned

"I promise you no one is gonna hurt you, no one whatsoever!" I informed her once again

She sighed and leant back in my embrace once again, my arms wrapped around her tightly…


	54. Chapter 54

This chapter is dedicated to one of my very close friends on her birthday. Happy Birthday glinda_the_good! Xx

As I woke up on the morning of mine and Dodger's first wedding anniversary and turned over in bed and watched my husband, God, it still felt so surreal calling Dodger my husband, even after a year of marriage continue to sleep I felt like the luckiest woman walking...

"Happy Anniversary baby" he whispered, his eyes shut, pulling me towards him

"Happy Anniversary" I mirrored, a wide smile on my face as I kissed his lips softly "can you believe it?"

"Believe what?" he enquired, his eyes still shut, his fingertips tracing patterns on my waist

"We made it Dodge. We proved everyone who thought we wouldn't make it wrong" I informed him

He smiled and opened his eyes, his hand still placed tightly around my waist…

"So, where's my present?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as he stretched, the quilt that had been covering his bare chest moving down, showing off his tanned torso, making me bite my lip

I smirked and moved so I could straddle him, placing my hands on his chest to support myself…

"I haven't actually got you anything, only a card. Sorry. How about I try my hardest to make it up to you some other way?" I suggested

"You can try but you'll have to be quick. I'm sure Scarlett will be awake soon" he proclaimed, wrapping his arm around my waist, moving me back so he was on top

I smirked as he placed his lips over mine passionately, our tongues battling as his hand moved to the bottom of my vest top, pulling it over my head. Afterwards we laid in bed, snuggled in each other's embrace, not a word needing to be exchanged…

"Mummy, Daddy" we heard Scarlett proclaim from her bedroom

"Looks like the moment's over. How about I book us a table at that nice new Chinese place in town?" Dodger asked as he climbed out of bed, pulling a t-shirt and some jogging bottoms on

I nodded and smiled as I climbed out of bed also, wrapping my dressing gown around my body as I left the room and walked into Scarlett's, picking her up, her head laying on my shoulder as we went downstairs and I sat her at the kitchen table, switching the television on for her so she could watch TV whilst I made her breakfast. A while later…

"Babe, there's some sort of emergency at work. I've gotta go in. I'll go and see my Dad afterwards too and see if he can have this one! You gonna be okay?" Dodger questioned as he walked into the kitchen

"Okay. Yes I'll be fine. Go, but don't be long. Say bye to Daddy Scarlett" I stated

"Bye Daddy" Scarlett proclaimed as Dodger kissed my forehead before kissing Scarlett too, leaving the room, the front door shutting behind him as he left the house

DODGER'S POV:

As I arrived at work I hung up the phone with the Chinese restaurant. I'd booked Texas and I a table for seven thirty and had arranged for champagne and her favourite flowers to be at the table upon our arrival. I smiled as I placed my phone in my pocket and walked down to the bar…

"Table's booked for seven thirty. Dad said he'll pick Scarlett up at half past six. Dress nicely. See you later, love you xx"

"Can't wait. Great xx"

I smiled as I read Texas's reply to my message and put my phone away again, beginning to serve the queue of customers that was forming. At half past five that evening I headed home, being greeted by Scarlett as I walked in the front door, shutting it behind me…

"I'm going to stay with Granddad Dirk tonight on a boat" she informed me as I picked her up and carried her into the kitchen

"Yes you are. Are you excited? Are you gonna look out for all the fishes?" I asked

She nodded eagerly and I sat her down as Texas served up her tea, placing it in front of her…

"I'm just gonna go for a shower. You all packed?" I enquired

"Packed? Why do I need to pack? Are we not coming back here?" she questioned, confused

"No, we're staying at a hotel, all my treat" I informed her, smiling

She smiled back ... "I'll go and have a shower. I won't be long"

She nodded and I left the room, heading upstairs to get myself organised for the evening ahead, Texas joining me not long later, stepping into the en-suite bathroom...

TEXAS'S POV:

I showered, shaved and plucked in preparation for mine and Dodger's night away. I walked out of the bathroom and began to dress. As I did so I could feel his eyes burning into the back of me, taking in every piece of bare skin he could see. I swallowed as I felt his arm close around my waist from behind, pulling my half naked body flush up against his now fully clothed one…

"Why did I have to marry such a beautiful woman?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"Beats me! If you want me ready on time you better go away" I proclaimed

He smiled and kissed my lips softly, leaving the room and heading downstairs to no doubt play FIFA. I finished off getting dressed and packed our bag for our evening away, zipping it up and heading downstairs as Dodger switched the TV off and headed out into the hallway to meet me…

"Taxi's here. Wow, you look amazing" he exclaimed as he took in my appearance

"You don't think it's too much do you?" I questioned worriedly, him taking the bag from me

"No, you look amazing! So, you ready to go?" he asked

I nodded and linked my arm with his as he shut the door behind us…


	55. Chapter 55

Sorry that I haven't updated in FOREVER. I've been so busy with work and then my family came home for a couple of weeks so I've been mega busy but I'm bacccck, and things are about to get dramatic…

"You sure you're gonna be okay here by yourself?" Dodger asked for the umpteenth time that morning

"I'll be fine and if I'm not, I'll ring you, I promise" I informed him, smiling

"I just worry. You're five months pregnant and I know how much of a handful this one can be" he proclaimed, ticking Scarlett as she sat on his knee, making her giggle

"Scarlett's off to nursery for the day so it'll just be me and this little one" I replied, stroking my bump

He smiled and nodded…

"I'll take this one and I'll see you later" he stated, standing up, setting Scarlett on the floor as he grabbed her coat from the back of the chair, putting it on her and zipping it up

"Bye Mummy. Have a nice day" Scarlett proclaimed as I handed Dodger her bag

He smiled and took the bag from me, leaning over to kiss me gently as I walked them to the door, opening it; I stood in the doorway, watching them drive off down the doorway, shutting it behind me. Later that afternoon, after picking Scarlett up from playgroup…

"You sleep tight darling. Sweet dreams" I whispered, leaving Scarlett's bedroom, shutting the door to behind me and locking the stair gate

I sighed and made my way downstairs and into the kitchen, horrified by who I saw standing there…

"Hello Texas, how nice it is to see you again" Silas greeted me

I stood frozen to the spot, not being able to move, not being able to speak…

"Aren't you going to say hello and offer me a cup of tea? Come on Ms Longford, where're your manners?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow, switching the kettle on himself

I stood frozen, not being able to speak still as I watched him move around the kitchen, grabbing a cup from the draining board as he made himself a drink, made himself at home…

"What're you doing here?" I whispered, slowly gaining my voice back

"It's been such a long time. I thought I'd come and see how you were doing" he informed me, sitting down at the table, his back facing the door

"But why are you here? Shouldn't you be locked up?" I asked

"Turns out the security isn't quite what it should be. So, how about you sit down and we get reacquainted?" he suggested

I swallowed a lump in my throat and sat down opposite him, inhaling and exhaling a breath…

DODGER'S POV:

"Mate, seriously, this is gonna be amazing! Texas is gonna love it" I proclaimed as Ally and I sat at the bar of The Dog, having a bottle of beer each

"You sure about that mate? You don't even know whether you're having a boy yet" he stated

"True but it's always good to be prepared, just in case! Didn't they teach you that in the army?" I asked

Ally rolled his eyes and we continued to drink and chat…

"I know, how about you come with me for back up? Tex can't say no to the both of us playing golf" I suggested

"But I won't be playing golf?" he enquired

"I know but she doesn't have to does she? Please mate, you'd be saving my life" I sighed

"Fine! Drink up and let's go" he replied, laughing lightly as he drained his beer

TEXAS'S POV:

I was petrified as I sat in the same room as Silas, no one else in the house who could help me! I was praying to God that Dodger would walk through the door and rescue me…

DODGER'S POV:

Ally and I drove up the driveway, climbing out of the car and grabbing the golf clubs, locking the car behind us. We opened the front door and I was shocked by whose voice I heard, Silas's…

"What's the matter mate?" Ally asked, shutting the door behind him

"Texas is in danger. Stay quiet and hand me one of those" I proclaimed, motioning to the golf clubs

"What do you want me to do?" he questioned

"Go and check on Scarlett. Make sure she's okay and then come back down. I'm gonna need back up" I informed him

He nodded and crept upstairs, reappearing at the bottom of the stairs moments later…

"She okay?" I enquired

"Fast asleep. So, what do you want me to do?" he questioned

"Just be my back up. This man's dangerous" I sighed worriedly

Ally nodded as we edged closer to the kitchen door. I crept in with Ally behind me, Texas looking up, me urging her silently not to make any indication we were there, and that's when the golf club dropped, sending Silas flying to the floor, the golf club dropping to the floor beside him and Texas running into my arms…


	56. Chapter 56

"Should we call the police?" Ally questioned as the three of us stood there, me cradling Texas as we all looked at Silas, motionless on the floor

"I think we should" Texas sighed, removing her hand from her waist, pulling her phone out of her pocket

I sighed and let her go, watching as she dialled for an ambulance and the police, watching me as she turned around after hanging up, falling back into my embrace…

TEXAS'S POV:

Everything that happened after I called the ambulance was a blur. Dodger and I stood aside as did Ally, watching as the paramedics checked Silas over and got him onto a stretcher, leaving the house, driving off to the hospital as the police entered, DI Small following two police officers into the room…

"Does either one of you care to tell me what happened?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at myself, Dodger and Ally

"Ally and I walked in and I heard his voice, I grabbed one of my golf clubs and hit him over the head with it" Dodger admitted, folding his arms over his chest

"Did he know you'd entered the room? Did he get violent?" she questioned

"No and no but if we hadn't of arrived when we did, who'd have known what would've happened" he proclaimed

"I'm afraid you're going to have to accompany us down to the station for further questioning Mr Savage" DI Small informed us

"Hang on a minute, you're arresting him?" I enquired worriedly

"If Mr Blisett doesn't pull through then we could be looking at a murder charge" she replied

"But surely you can see that he was trying to protect his wife and child?" Ally interjected

"Dodger Savage, I'm arresting you on suspicion of grievous bodily harm, you do not have to say anything but it may harm your defence if you do not mentioned when questioned, something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence. Do you understand?" DI Small asked

I watched as Dodger nodded his head and DI Small cuffed him. I couldn't believe what was happening and before I knew what was happening, my body hit the floor…

DODGER'S POV:

I was about to be escorted out of the room and down to the police station when Texas collapsed. There was nothing I could do but look as Ally ran to her, dialling another ambulance…

"Come on Mr Savage" DI Small proclaimed, escorting me out of the room

"That's my wife and unborn child there. Are you really gonna take me down to the station when I don't know they're okay?" I questioned

"I'm afraid so but the sooner we're done, the sooner you'll be knowing if they're okay" she replied

I sighed and continued to be escorted out of the house and into the police car, the door shutting behind me as the ambulance turned up and the paramedics rushed into the house. I watched from the window as we drove off, reaching the police station fifteen minutes later…

"So, can you tell me why you did what you did?" DI Small asked

"You can say it you know. I bashed him over the head with a golf club and if I had to, I'd do it again. Have you ever been in that sort of situation when the one person you love the most in the world is in danger? If you have, you'd understand why I did it" I informed her

"But violence is never the answer Mr Savage. You've put the man in hospital" she replied

"He could've hurt my wife, the woman I love more than anything on this planet. My daughter who was upstairs asleep and my unborn baby. You think I was just gonna sit back and let it happen?" I enquired

"No of course not, but surely there was some other way of going about it" she sighed

"Like what? Talking to that psycho is out of the question. He's killed people, including my wife's sister" I proclaimed

"We know all this Mr Savage" she explained "that's why I'm letting you go with a formal caution. Anything else like this happens and you'll be straight into a cell, do you understand?"

I was shocked but nodded…

"I'll get one of my officers to get your release papers and take you to the hospital. I hope Texas is okay" she stated, smiling weakly as she left the room

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair, not believing what was happening. She re-entered the room five minutes later, escorting me out and through to reception. Ten minutes later I was in a car on the way to the hospital…

"Dodge, mate, what's going on?" Ally enquired as I burst through the A & E doors

"I've been let off with a caution. Is Tex okay? Where is she? Can I see her?" I asked

"She's through there waiting for you. I told her you'd be here" he informed me

"Thanks mate. You've been a god-send" I proclaimed, patting his back

I smiled and walked into the room, Texas smiling and sitting up as I entered, sitting down next to her bedside…

"What did the police say? I didn't believe Ally when he said you were coming" she admitted

"They let me off with a formal caution. How you doing? How's our baby?" I asked

"I'm fine and so is baby! What did you say to them to get you to let them off the hook?" she enquired

"I used some of the old Savage charm. I've still got it with the ladies" I proclaimed, rubbing my hands together gleefully

"Ugh, don't flatter yourself. I'm just glad you're here" she sighed

"Me too" I informed her, smiling as I took her hand in mine, kissing her palm softly


	57. Chapter 57

"Babe, I'm gonna go and get a coffee. Do you want anything?" I asked Texas as I stood up, rubbing my eyes

"No thanks. Please don't be long" she begged, sighing heavily as she put her magazine down

"I won't be, I promise" I assured her, smiling as I kissed her cheek and walked out of the room, bumping into Ally

"Hey, how's she doing?" he questioned

"Not good. She's freaked out and scared. Do you mind staying with her whilst I go and get a coffee?" I enquired, raising an eyebrow

"Course I don't. You go and I'll make sure she's okay, I promise" he replied, smiling

"Thanks. Mate, listen, do you think you'd be able to stay tonight too? Texas is proper freaked out and I could do with the backup just in case" I asked

Ally smiled weakly and nodded, heading into Texas's room as I walked off to the canteen in search of coffee…

"Hey" I greeted Texas as I returned to the room "Ally's gonna stay tonight too, just so we've got some extra backup"

She glanced from me to him and nodded, Ally smiling at her reassuringly…

"Thank you Ally. Are you sure you don't mind?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"No, of course not. I'll be outside if you guys need me" he informed us, smiling as he stood up and left

"Who's looking after Scarlett?" she enquired

"Dirk and my lot at the moment, your Mum's coming tomorrow though" I replied

"She doesn't have to!" she sighed

"She heard and I had no choice but to tell her when she rang. She's only worried Tex" I stated

"I know. Thank you. Fancy joining me up here? I just want you to hold me" I admitted

I smiled and put my coffee down before climbing up onto the bed, snuggling her into me, her arms wrapped around my waist as my arms wrapped around her, one hand running through her hair…

"What if he tries to get to me again Dodge?" she asked after a few minutes of silence

"He's under police surveillance and Ally's outside and I'm here. He's not getting anywhere near you, not on my watch, I promise" I assured her, snuggling her into me tighter

"He was under police surveillance the last time he got out. What makes you so sure he's not gonna get out again?" she questioned

"I promise you he's not" I replied, resting my head on top of hers, sighing heavily

Later on that evening DI Small entered the room, both of us sitting up in bed…

"Texas, I have some news. Silas is awake and as of tomorrow, he's been moved to another mental unit in Scotland. He won't be anywhere near you, I promise" she informed us

Texas stayed silent and I saw her swallow a lump in her throat…

"So he won't be able to get to me? Not at all?" she enquired, raising an eyebrow

"A restraining order has been placed on him too. He's not allowed anywhere near you" she assured us

Texas nodded and smiled to which DI Small returned the smile and left the room, me embracing her tightly, Ally walking in moments later…

"I saw them come in, everything okay?" he asked worriedly

"As of tomorrow Silas is getting moved to another mental unit, and he's had a restraining order placed on him too" she replied

"That's good news then isn't it? Do you still need me to stay?" he questioned

"Would you mind? I'd just feel safer knowing you were both here" she sighed

"Course I don't mind. I'll be outside if you need me" he informed us, leaving the room once again

I looked at Texas and she turned to me, smiling as I settled back down, her head laid on my chest as we both fell asleep…


	58. Chapter 58

A week or so later I was out of hospital and home. I was relaxing in the living room as Dodger made Scarlett's tea when the doorbell rang. As I was about to stand up to answer it Dodger walked through to the hallway, halting me in my footsteps, motioning for me to sit down as he opened the front door, Dirk's voice entering the house…

"Alright love?" he questioned, walking through to the living room, joining me

"Granddad" Scarlett proclaimed, running into the living room, jumping into his lap

"Careful Scar! Hi Dirk" I greeted him, him kissing my cheek as Dodger joined us

"And how's my favourite girl?" Dirk asked Scarlett, tickling her

"Good thank you" she informed him, smiling as Dodger and I smiled at them both

"Good. Right guys, I've been thinking, how about a family holiday?" he enquired

"Scarlett's in school, we can't just pull her out Dirk" I sighed

"Half term's coming up in a week. How about we go then?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow

"It wouldn't hurt us to get away for a bit would it babe?" Dodger asked

"I suppose not. Where were you thinking?" I questioned

"Wales. We could take the campervan and just drive and find somewhere nice" he replied

"Sounds good to me. You're on" he proclaimed, smiling, wrapping his arm around my shoulder, pulling me into him

"That's great" he stated happily

Dirk stayed a little longer and then left as we were about to put Scarlett to bed. A week later...

"Ready to go?" Dodger asked, walking back in the front door

I nodded and smiled, Dodger picking Scarlett up, placing her on his shoulders as we walked out of the front door, shutting and locking it behind us as we made our way to the campervan, climbing in…

"I thought your Mum was coming?" Liberty questioned, raising an eyebrow

"She's meeting us there. It would've been too much travelling otherwise" I informed her as Dodger set Scarlett down next to her, sitting opposite the three of us

Liberty nodded and went to playing a game with Scarlett, Dodger joining me a while later…

"How you doing?" he asked, wrapping his arm around my shoulder, me lying my head on his shoulder

"Good thanks. You were right, it's good being away from the village. How are you?" I questioned

"Good. It's nice to see that beautiful smile on your face again! Look, I've come to an agreement with my Dad and your Mum. They're gonna take it in turns to watch Scarlett whilst we have some quality time together" he informed me

"Sounds great to me" I replied, moving towards him as he moved towards me, pressing his lips against mine gently

"Ugh. Mummy, Daddy" Scarlett exclaimed, making us pull away and giggle

"Yes my darling?" Dodger questioned

"I don't wanna see that" she informed us, making us all laugh as she went back to playing with Liberty, her looking at us and raising her eyebrows and smirking

Four hours later we arrived at a campsite and parked up…

"Can I go and play please?" Scarlett asked as we all stepped out, stretching

"As long as you're careful and don't go too far" I informed her, watching as she ran off

Dodger and I stepped back into the campervan and began to unpack our bags…

"Where's Scarlett gonna sleep? She can come in with me if you'd like?" Liberty enquired

"Thanks Lib but she's gonna go in with Tex and I'm pumping up the airbed" Dodger informed her

Liberty smiled and walked away as we continued to unpack, finishing twenty minutes later…

"You sure you're gonna be okay down there?" I enquired, raising an eyebrow at the airbed on the floor

"I'll be fine. What do you say me and you go out for tea at the pub?" he suggested

"What about everyone else?" I asked, shocked

"They can come if you want them to but I was thinking it'd be nice just the two of us" he informed me, wrapping his arms around my waist

"It's not very fair if we ditch them straight away is it?" I questioned

"They'll be fine with it, I'm sure" he stated, smiling

"Okay. Can we at least wait until my Mum's here though? I wanna see her" I asked

"Course" he replied, kissing me quickly before leaving the room

Later on that evening after settling Scarlett Dodger and I left for the pub, arriving ten minutes later…

"Hi, what can I get you both?" the barmaid asked

"A vodka and coke and a bottle of lager please" Dodger informed her, smiling

"Coming up" she replied, walking away, returning minutes later with our drinks, Dodger handing the money

As she handed us our change... "scuse me, are you still serving food?"

"We are, for another half an hour" she stated, handing us two menus

"Thanks" we replied in unison, taking the menus from her and walking to a table

Dodger went and ordered our food and fifteen minutes later it arrived…

"This is nice isn't it?" he asked as we tucked in

"It is. I'm sorry for everything we've been through" I sighed

"Why are you sorry? None of this is your fault" he proclaimed, shocked

"I brought Silas into our lives, I shouldn't have" I admitted

"No you didn't. Now try to forget about him and just enjoy your meal, okay?" he questioned

I nodded and smiled, continuing with my meal as we sat in a comfortable silence, leaving the pub an hour later…

"How about a walk along the beach?" he suggested, motioning to the beach opposite the pub

I nodded and smiled, following him as he took my hand and led me down to the beach, both of us taking our shoes off as we walked through the sand. Dodger's hand kept tight in mine as we walked down the beach and arrived back at the campervan half an hour later…

"Hi. Did you have a good evening?" Mum asked as we walked in, shutting the door behind us

"It was good thanks Mum. Has Scarlett been any trouble?" I enquired, removing my coat

"None at all, has she Dirk? She's been fast off since the two of you left" she informed us

"That's good. Right, I'm shattered so I'm gonna get a drink and head to bed. You coming Dodge?" I questioned

"I'll be in soon" he replied, smiling as I kissed him gently and walked into the kitchenette, grabbing myself a drink and heading through to the bedroom

Later on that evening I turned over in bed and grabbed my phone, unlocking the keypad and seeing a picture of Dodger and Scarlett on the screen. I smiled and looked over at Dodger, he was flat out so I locked my phone again and climbed quietly out of bed and went over to his bed, climbing in under the covers…

"Hmm, what's going on?" he enquired sleepily

"It's just me. I decided to join you. You looked lonely" I informed him, kissing his neck

"I am. How's life up there with a fidgety little girl?" he questioned, wrapping his arms around me

"Not good. I'm shattered. Let's get some sleep" I proclaimed, yawning as I snuggled into his embrace, falling into a deep sleep, Dodger doing the same


	59. Chapter 59

Texas PoV –

"Wake up Mummy!" Scarlett shook me excitedly to wake me up from a restless night sleep of her fidgeting all night.

"I'm awake Scarlett." I yawned, sitting up feeling her climb and sit on my lap. "Hey, what's brought this on?" I asked, stroking her hair out of her eyes.

"I just wanted to show you how much I love you!" She smiled cuddling into me.

"I love you too sweetheart." I smiled back, kissing the top of her head and saw Dodger walk into the bedroom. "Hey Dodge."

"Morning." He came and sat next to me and kissed my cheek, then reaching down to kiss Scarlett's cheek too. "How are my two girls this morning?"

"We're fine Daddy." Scarlett grinned cheekily, answering for the both of us. "How are you?"

"Daddy's fine." He rubbed her head and looked at me in my eyes before looking down at Scarlett again. "How about we take a family day to the beach?"

"Yeah!" She grinned, giggling, squirming on my lap. "We can make sandcastles together."  
"Then we'd better get you ready Missy Moo." I poked her side and heard her giggle as Dodger tickled her in his arms.

Once we got up, showered, dressed, breakfasted and told our plans for the day, we walked hand in hand to the beach. Dodger on the left, Scarlett in the middle and me on the right. This is what I had missed, being able to enjoy my family and not be scared of anything. Scarlett let go of my hand and Dodge put her on his shoulders. I quickly grabbed my camera out of its bag, taking the lens cap off and taking a picture of them. The giggles and laughs from both Dodger and Scarlett sounded like heaven, gosh I know that sounded corny but it made me feel at ease, like nothing could ever harm me again. As soon as we got to the beach, I put down our bags and placed down the towel on the sand. I sat down; watching every move Dodger and Scarlett took, taking so many photos. I rubbed my bump and smiled as they built a sandcastle together. It was more Dodger building but Scarlett put shells around the turrets of the castle.

"Clever girl." I grinned, seeing her turn around and smile at me. "Can I get a photo of you and Daddy standing proud with the castle?" She nodded and ran over to Dodger, who bent down on his knees and held her on them.

After a good few hours alone of constant giggling and smiles, Dodger took the camera off me as he thought it was only fair that I'd get in a few photos with Scarlett. My favourite photo he took was of me sitting to a side angle and Scar resting her tiny arms on my lap. I didn't know he had it in him. We had the perfect day, with Dirk, my mum, Liberty, Will and Dennis coming to join us for the big picnic later on. There was much laughter and hilarity had by all. Liberty took over the babysitting duties for Dodger and I, letting us walk along the beach, hand in hand.

"I'm so lucky," he turned to look at me, "I know I keep saying it but I'm just overwhelmed by how lucky I am. I have an amazing family over there and then I have you, Scar and Bubba. Seriously, there is nothing more that could fulfil me more in this world."

"And I'm lucky to have you welcome me into your family after I accused Will of murdering Lynsey." I sighed and felt Dodger wrap his arms around me and kiss my head.

"All is forgiven, you know that!" He cuddled me close, whispering in my ear.

Dodger settled down on one of the hammocks further down the beach, holding onto Scarlett close to him. They had such a fun day between the two of them, with me or with the rest of the family. I took the lens cap of the camera again and took a quick picture of them. That picture was utterly priceless to me.


	60. Chapter 60

For the second night in a row, to prevent a sleepless night and a crabby me, I slept with Dodger on the airbed, Scarlett waking us both up the next morning…

"Mummy, Daddy, it's raining. What're we gonna do today?" she questioned

"I'm sure we'll find something to do Princess" Dodger informed her sleepily

"Daddy's right sweetheart. Hang on a sec, come here, give me your hand" I stated, taking her little hand in mine, placing it on my stomach

"What's that?" she questioned, confused

"That's your little brother or sister kicking" I replied, smiling as she smiled at me

"Brother by the feel of it" Dodger interjected, his hand resting atop of both of ours

"Sorry to interrupt but we were thinking, seeing as though it's raining we take a drive into Wales? See what the weather's like there?" Dirk suggested, knocking and entering the room

"Sounds like a good idea to us. What do you think Scar?" I asked

"Can I sit in the front with you Granddad?" she enquired

"Course you can Princess. Come on" he proclaimed, holding out his hand

Dodger and I smiled as she climbed off of us and ran over to Dirk, taking his hand as he led her out of the room, shutting the door behind us…

"Now we're alone" Dodger whispered, moving his lips to my neck

"Hang on a sec, your family are out there, and so is my Mum" I proclaimed, shocked

"We'll just have to be quiet. Think of it as a challenge" he stated

I smirked as his lips met my neck as he moved atop of my body, holding his weight up on his arms, my arms linking around his neck...

"I love you" he whispered as he entered me, covering my mouth with his

Dodger and I left the room half an hour later, sitting down with Liberty, Will, Dennis and my Mum as we watched Dirk drive, Scarlett watching too…

"They're like two peas in a pod aren't they?" Liberty asked, glancing at me and Dodger

"They are" Dodger replied, a wide smile on his face as he took his hand in mine, glancing at me

A smile was on my face too as we continued to watch, Dirk pulling up in a car park an hour later…

"Where are we Dad?" Liberty questioned, standing up and walking to front of the campervan

"We're in Abersoch my darling" he informed her, taking Scarlett from her carseat, holding her on his hip

"Absoch Auntie Lib" Scarlett mirrored, making us all chuckle

"Well how about we go and do some exploring then?" Mum suggested, raising an eyebrow

We all agreed and headed out of the campervan after collecting everything we'd need, Dodger taking Scarlett from Dirk, putting her onto his shoulders as he held onto her with one hand, holding my hand in the other…


	61. Chapter 61

"Are we all ready to go?" Dirk asked as he stepped into the back of the campervan

"Granddad, why can't we stay?" Scarlett questioned, walking over to Dirk

"Well Princess, you've gotta get back to school and Daddy, Auntie Lib and I have to get back to work" he informed her, picking her up

Scarlett sighed and huffed her shoulders, making us all chuckle as Dirk set her down on the floor and went to the front of the campervan, starting the engine and driving off. Pretty soon into the journey Scarlett came to sit on my lap and snuggled into me, signalling she was sleepy...

LIBERTY'S POV:

As Dad started the drive home I took my laptop from my laptop bag and switched it on, placing my headphones in my ears as I proceeded to continue with my college work. As I looked around whilst my laptop loaded I watched Dodger, his eyes were fixated on Texas and Scarlett who were both nodding off, smiling to myself I nudged Will, motioning for him to look at what I was looking at, both of us smiling. To make things unobvious I pulled out my phone and text him…

"Can you believe how much he's changed in such a short space of time?"

"Nope! It still astounds me that they made a proper go of things, and now they have Scar, and another one on the way"

I smiled and put my phone down as Dodger turned to the both of us…

"You two are quiet? You okay?" he questioned

"We're fine bro, how're you?" Will asked, raising an eyebrow

"Good thanks. I'm gonna try and get some sleep" he informed us, turning back to Scarlett and Texas, shutting his eyes

I smiled and so did Will, both of us going back to what we were doing and before I knew it, Dad had pulled up outside Dodger and Texas's…

DODGER'S POV:

"Dodge, we're home" Dirk informed me, shaking me awake gently

"Cheers Dad. Listen, it's late, how about you guys stay with us?" I suggested, standing up and stretching

"What's going on?" Texas questioned, easing herself up, holding Scarlett in her arms

"I was just saying instead of going home why don't Dad, Lib, Will and Den stay" I replied

"That's okay with me. I'm gonna go and put this one to bed. Can I have your keys please?" she asked, holding out her hand

I nodded and pulled them from my pocket, handing them to her, watching as she stepped out of the campervan and headed inside, her Mum following…

"So, what do you say? Bring your duvets and everything and get set up in the living room" I stated, walking out of the campervan and into the house

TEXAS'S POV:

After putting Scarlett into bed I shut her door and walked across the landing to mine and Dodger's room, entering and flopping myself down on the bed. After laying there for a few moments, I got into my pyjamas and climbed into bed, Dodger joining me moments later, snuggling me into him as he climbed in…

"Did you have a good holiday then baby?" he asked, stroking my hair

"Fantastic. The best. Thank you" I sighed contentedly, kissing his chest

"You're welcome. After everything you've been through, you deserve it" he informed me

"And you deserve a treat for making my holiday so amazing" I replied, raising an eyebrow

"Are you not tired?" he enquired

"Nope. I slept the journey home. I'm fine. How about you? Wanna try staying quiet again?" I suggested, smirking as I sat up and moved so I was straddling him

Before he could answer I covered my lips with his, him rolling us over so that I was laid against the bed sheets, his hands travelling downwards, removing my pyjama bottoms and underwear, his hands then moving upwards, lifting my top up, placing a kiss on my stomach where our unborn child was before covering my lips with his again, entering me…

"They say things get better with age. I think they're right" Dodger informed me as we laid snuggled up afterwards

I laughed and rolled my eyes, laying my head on his chest as he switched off the bedside light, both of us falling into a deep sleep…


	62. Chapter 62

I began to stir as I heard noises downstairs; rolling over and glancing at the clock I saw it was half past nine…

"Dodge, wake up" I proclaimed, shocked we'd slept in so late

"What's the matter? Is it the baby?" he questioned, sitting up immediately

"No. I'm fine. It's half past nine. I wonder why Scarlett's not awake" I stated

"Maybe she is but Lib or another one of my family have got her, or your Mum" he replied

"I'll go check" I sighed worriedly, climbing out of bed

I walked out of the room and padded across the landing, Scarlett not in her cot…

"Mummy, you're up" Scarlett's voice proclaimed from the bottom of the stairs

"There's my Princess. Are you gonna come for snuggles in Mummy and Daddy's bed?" I asked

She nodded and dashed up the stairs, jumping into my arms as I carried her into mine and Dodger's room, setting her down on the floor so she could run over and jump onto Dodger…

"Ow" Dodger exclaimed

"Sorry Daddy, did I hurt you?" Scarlett enquired worriedly, her eyes filling with tears

"No you didn't baby, Daddy's just been a meanie and playing" I informed her, nudging him playfully

"Mummy's right sweetie" Dodger replied, pulling Scarlett under the covers in between us both

"Meanie Daddy" Scarlett proclaimed, snuggling into me

"Daddy's sorry Scar, he was only playing" I sighed, trying not to giggle "should Daddy apologise?"

Scarlett nodded and I raised my eyebrow at Dodger…

"Daddy's really sorry Scar. How about one of Daddy's big hugs to say sorry?" he suggested

Scarlett smiled widely and turned over, snuggling into Dodger as he pulled her into him even more, blowing raspberries on her skin, making her scream with laughter…

"Right you two, I think it's about time we got up and got dressed, don't you?" I questioned

As I said that Scarlett climbed out of bed and disappeared off into her bedroom, reappearing moments later with a set of clothes…

"Can I wear these today please Mummy?" she asked, holding up a pair of red jeans and a pink top

"You can. Mummy will be through to help you in a minute" I informed her

She nodded and left the room and I snuggled into Dodger… "I do love you, you know that right?"

"And I love you too. Where'd that come from?" he enquired

"I just was feeling it so I thought I'd say it" I informed him, kissing his lips softly

As we were kissing a short, sharp pain erupted through my stomach, making me pull away unexpectedly…

"Hey, where'd you go?" he asked

"Dodge, something's wrong. Get dressed, quick" I proclaimed, another sharp pain shooting through me

"What's the matter?" he enquired worriedly, climbing out of bed and pulling some jeans on

"I don't know, it feels like labour but it's too early" I admitted, breathing in and out to try and control the pain

"Okay. Come on, let's get you to the hospital" he stated, standing me up, taking my hand in his

"Dad, can you keep an eye on Scarlett please? I've gotta take Texas to the hospital" I asked, dashing into the kitchen to grab my car keys

"What's the matter love?" he questioned, hurrying through to the hallway with Dodger

"I don't know. It feels like labour but it's too early" I stated, wincing in pain once again

"We'll be fine. You guys go, now" he proclaimed, opening the front door for us, watching as we climbed into the car and drove off

We arrived at the hospital and Dodger pulled up, locking the car behind him…

"You can't park there Dodge. You'll get a ticket" I sighed "go and park"

"No, let's get you inside" he stated, taking my hand in his as we walked into A & E

Later on...

"Mrs Savage, how are we feeling now?" the doctor questioned as she walked in the room

"Much better thank you. Have you got my test results back yet?" I asked nervously

"I have and I can safely say everything's fine, both with you and baby. You were experiencing Braxton Hicks contractions" she informed me

"So we can go home now, everything's fine?" Dodger enquired

"You're free to go, although I would like you to have a couple of days bed rest" she replied

"Bed rest isn't possible for me. I have a four, nearly five year old daughter" I informed her

"Who can be taken care of by her Daddy, grandparents, Auntie and Uncles, why else are we here?" I interjected, raising an eyebrow

I smiled and sighed, knowing not to argue and thanking God everything was okay…


	63. Chapter 63

I awoke on the morning of Dodger's birthday, thankfully before him and walked to my chest of drawers, pulling out some new lingerie I'd bought. Quickly changing into it I climbed back into bed…

"Happy Birthday handsome" I whispered in Dodger's ear, moving the covers so he could see my lingerie "you definitely weren't wearing that last night"

"You like?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I do" he informed me as I leant my lips down to his, kissing him before running my tongue along his bottom lip, slipping mine in, both our tongues fighting for dominance

I moved so I could straddle him, his hands quickly finding the bottom of my baby-doll, pulling it over my head, his lips detaching themselves from mine as I leant back so he could sit up, his lips travelling down my body, kissing every piece of skin possible. I moaned loudly as he entered me, his lips covering my mouth, his thrusts quickening as my hips lifted to meet his, me wanting him to get his release first, which he did, my eyes closing as he left wet, open mouthed kisses on my neck as I came down from my high…

"Thank you for that" he sighed as we snuggled into each other

"You're welcome. So, your Dad's looking after Scarlett tonight and I'm cooking, but you'll need to go out as I don't want you interfering or getting in my way" I informed him

Before he had a chance to answer Scarlett came rushing into the room, jumping on the bed…

"Happy Birthday Daddy" she exclaimed, handing him her homemade birthday card

"Thank you baby. Did you make this?" he questioned, pulling her to sit in the middle of us

"With Mummy's help. Do you like it?" she asked

"I love it. Thank you" he stated, kissing her cheek as he glanced lovingly at me

"Mummy, Mummy, Mummy, do you think we could make Daddy a big birthday breakfast?" Scarlett enquired, turning to face me

"Daddy's already had his breakfast sweetheart" I informed her "sorry"

"But babe, Scarlett wants to make me breakfast, so who am I to say no?"

I turned to him and shot him an evil glance…

"So, can we Mummy? Please, please, please, please, please"

"Okay, okay! I'll be down in a second" I replied, giggling as she ran out of the room "you're naughty Dodger Savage"

"And so are you. Lying to our daughter about me having breakfast. Tut, tut" he stated

"So having me wasn't breakfast enough?" I asked, shocked

"A man can always use a fry up" he informed me

I rolled my eyes and climbed out of bed as I heard Scarlett shouting my name, Dodger chuckling as I wrapped my dressing gown around my waist, leaving the room, shutting the door to behind me. Later on that afternoon…

"Now you be a good girl for Granddad Dirk, Auntie Lib and Uncle Will okay?" I asked Scarlett as I dropped her off at the campervan

"I will Mummy" Scarlett assured me, kissing my cheek as she ran over to Liberty who'd just finished college for the day

"Hello Missy. How about me and you have some girlie time whilst Granddad Dirk and Uncle Will take Daddy for a birthday drink?" she suggested, holding Scarlett in her arms

"Can I Mummy, can I?" Scarlett questioned, looking at me

"Course you can baby. Have a nice time. See you tomorrow, and thank you again" I replied

"You're welcome. We'll make sure Dodger's not late" Dirk informed me

I smiled and nodded, walking off back to the house to get everything organised for Dodger's birthday meal. An hour and a half later, he walked through the door…

"Is it safe yet?" he enquired, standing outside the kitchen door

"Not quite. How about you go for a shower and then when you come down, it will be?" I suggested

"Okay" he replied

I smiled as I heard his footsteps descend the stairs. As I finished off the cooking and served our meals I had an idea, covering our food with a klosh each, I headed upstairs and into our bedroom, walking into the en-suite bathroom, stripping down, Dodger turning as I was taking off my underwear…

"What about my birthday dinner?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"I thought of a better present. You gonna let me in?" I questioned

He nodded and moved out of the doorway, me shutting it behind us as his body pressed mine up against the wall suddenly, making me gasp as he lifted me up so my legs wrapped around his waist, him entering me immediately…

"You know, as good a present as that was, you know what the perfect present would be?" he asked as we dried off, him moving towards me, wrapping his arms around my towel clad waist

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Me taking you to bed and making love to you. No interruptions, no nothing" he admitted

"Then why don't you?" I questioned, moving out of his embrace, holding out my hand to be led into the bedroom, him taking it willingly


	64. Chapter 64

"There you are. I've been looking for you everywhere" Liberty proclaimed as she walked into the boat where Dodger, myself, Scarlett and Dirk were sat

"Everything okay?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow in intrigue

"Yep, I just wanted to give you this! Me and you, tomorrow, Cinergy, 9am start" she informed me

"Lib, thank you" I proclaimed, standing up to hug her

"You're welcome. Right, I've gotta run but I'll see you tomorrow. Bye guys" she stated

I sighed and sat down next to Dodger, the next half an hour been occupied by chit chat and then it was time for us to leave, taking a very tired Scarlett home to bed…

"But Daddy, why do I have to go to bed?" Scarlett asked "I'm not tired"

"You falling asleep on Granddad Dirk's living room floor says different. Now come on Miss, no messing! Upstairs, into your pyjamas, brush your teeth and then I'll be in to read you a story" he informed her, shooing her up the stairs

She sighed and I chuckled, both of us walking into the kitchen as she made her way up the stairs…

"So, Chinese or Indian?" Dodger questioned as he walked back down the stairs five minutes later

"That didn't take long" I replied, shocked

"She was fast off after one page" he informed me, chuckling as he grabbed a beer from the fridge

I smiled and leant back into Dodger's embrace as he wrapped his arm around my waist, his fingers stroking patterns on my hip…

"Baby and I want Indian but we'll go with Chinese, just for you" I admitted

"Chinese it is then. You go sit and relax, I'll order" he replied, motioning for me to leave

I did so and went to sit on the sofa in the living room, Dodger joining me moments later…

"Dinner should be half an hour! So, I was thinking, we should probably start talking names" he suggested

"Do you have any in mind?" I enquired, raising an eyebrow as I turned to face him

"I do for a boy" he informed me, biting his lip nervously

"Go on then" I replied, smiling widely

"I like Archie, or maybe Harris! What have you got?" he asked, taking a sip of his beer

"I like Freddie, or maybe Evie for a girl?" I questioned

"You know, when this one does come along, as we did with Scarlett, I think we'll just know" he stated, placing his hand on my bump

I smiled and our eyes locked, his lips moving to mine, placing a gentle kiss on them…

Tweet me the names you like at lauras1992x. Many thanks. Have a fabulous Thursday x


	65. Chapter 65

"Welcome to the world Archie Savage" I whispered as I cradled our newborn son in my hospital bed, Dodger stood by my side, smiling down at us both

"How about a picture with Mummy and son?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow

I nodded and smiled, turning Archie to face the end of the bed where Dodger had moved to, a smile gracing my face as he clicked the shutter, the picture taking, an even bigger smile gracing my face as he showed me the picture he'd taken…

"Mummy, Mummy, Mummy" Scarlett proclaimed as she rushed into the hospital room

"Baby quiet, your little brother's asleep" Dodger informed her as Dirk, Liberty and Will followed her in

"Sorry, we tried to keep her occupied as long as we could" Dirk sighed as he smiled at us both

"It's fine" Dodger assured him, smiling at his family who'd just walked in

"Mummy, Daddy, can I hold him please?" Scarlett asked

Dodger and I exchanged a glance and nodded, me passing Archie to Dodger who placed him on Scarlett's knee, quickly grabbing a pillow and placing it on her knee too…

"He's tiny" she exclaimed "and he's got ten fingers and ten toes"

"Just like you Princess" Dodger stated, stroking her chin gently as we all watched

After everyone had a hold of Archie and plenty of pictures had been taken Scarlett was taken home by Dirk, Will and Liberty…

"Do you want me to see if I can get a bed for the night? I don't think I could handle another night in that chair" he admitted

"You could share this one? It's pretty roomy" I suggested

He smiled and walked back over to me, climbing into the bed next to me, his arms encompassing me in his embrace tightly as we both fell into a deep sleep…


	66. Chapter 66

This is gonna be my final chapter of this story however there'll be another one coming with the first chapter to be posted tomorrow all being well. Set 10 years in the future, Scarlett is fifteen and Archie is 10…

"Mummy, Daddy, your names are Dodger and Texas right?" Archie questioned as we walked through the woods that afternoon

"Yes baby, why?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as Dodger and I walked over to where Archie was stood, hand in hand

"Did you two do this?" he enquired, reaching up, pointing to a carving on one of the trees

"I didn't think that'd still be here" Dodger proclaimed, shocked

"Me either. How many years ago was that now?" I asked

"Must've been a good 19, 20 years ago, if not more" he replied

"How did you and Daddy get together Mummy?" Archie questioned

"Well your Daddy and I were friends for quite a while before we got together but the night we did we were eating pizza and watching a film at Mummy's old flat" I explained to him

Later on that evening when the kids were in bed I walked out of the en-suite bathroom, Dodger was already in bed…

"Can you believe Archie found that carving today?" he asked as I climbed into bed, moving over to him for a cuddle

"No, like you said I didn't think it'd still be there! How time flies eh?" I questioned

"I know. It doesn't seem like yesterday you were pregnant with Scarlett and Archie" he sighed, switching off his light as he glanced at me, my eyes getting heavier

"I know, but life's pretty much perfect right now isn't it? We've got two amazing children who're doing well at school, we've got a nice house and both got the jobs we've always wanted. We can't complain can we?" I enquired, his thumb stroking patterns on my hip

"True, and we still love each other, that's a bonus" he chuckled, earning a playful slap from me

"I do love you, you know that right?" he asked, seriousness in his voice

"I know, and I love you too" I replied, leaning up to kiss him, pulling away and settling down again, my head laid on his chest


End file.
